Sweet Team Girl
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Un grupo de Súper Heroínas muy dulces... literalmente, quienes recibieron sus poderes en base a dulces experimentales que comieron. Ahora deberán luchar con Súper Villanos creados por su propio descuido, mientras aprenden a controlar sus poderes.
1. Chapter 1

** Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Uno**: El Comienzo.

En una ciudad como cualquier otra, ubicado en un país como tantos, se encontraba un colegio, bastante común. Dentro de sus instalaciones, los alumnos vivían sus días de instituto, donde se preparaban para su siguiente etapa, la Universidad. Muchos estudiaban con dedicación, otros no tanto, pero todos compartían intereses varios, aparte de los estudios. Por ello se habían formado muchos clubes de fácil acceso, entre ellos, uno muy especial.

O quizás muy extraño.

—Bienvenidas chicas de nuevo a otra reunión semanal, de nuestro glorioso Club de amantes de los Dulces. La secretaria leerá los puntos de nuestra anterior reunión. Adelante señorita secretaria —una chica de lentes se levanto y comenzó a leer una libreta.

Junto a esta, habían otras tres chicas más, no muy diferentes de cualquier estudiante de colegio. La presidente, quien parecía ser la líder, poseía un aire de madurez, tenía un largo cabello oscuro y ojos cafés muy penetrantes, era la guía de las otras. La que les ayudaba a resolver sus problemas y a veces, también la que los causaba. Aun así era muy querida por el grupo.

—Gracias Edith… digo Presidenta, en nuestra anterior junta, decidimos por unanimidad lograr uno de esos tickets dorados para entrar a esa misteriosa fábrica de dulces —la secretaria se sentó.

La siguiente en rango, era la secretaria del grupo, una chica algo bajita, cabello corto, que usaba lentes, aunque nadie sabía el motivo, ya que en realidad no los necesitaba. Algunas decían que era un "fetiche", otras decían que lo hacia para evitar daños colaterales, ya que corría el rumor de que si se quitaba los anteojos, algo terrible ocurriría. Lo cierto es que, con lentes o sin ellos, era una chica muy lista, aunque muy tímida también.

—Gracias Marisol —tomó la palabra de vuelta la presidenta—. ¿Cómo les fue con esa misión chicas?

—Como crees —habló otra de las integrantes—. Ya salió en la noticias, que los cuatro…

Entre el grupo, también había una chica que era de un temperamento algo volátil. Podía estar feliz y a los pocos segundos, enojarse por alguna cosa, aunque sus enojos se pasaban muy pronto. Le gustaba ver todo desde un punto de vista, algo irónico. Aunque nunca se dejaba intimidar y siempre trataba de salir adelante. Era en pocas palabras, la que traía de vuelta a la realidad a aquel grupo de soñadoras.

—Cinco —interrumpió la única que no había hablado—. Hoy en la mañana se supo que un niño lo había encontrado.

Por último y no menos importante, la integrante más joven del grupo. Dos años menor que las demás, pero no por eso menos inteligente, Andrea, quien además de haber adelantando varios grados, también tenía una forma muy curiosa de ser. Sus manías y extravagancias a veces rayaban en lo extremo, pero era una persona muy divertida y una vez que se ganaban su amistad, era una amiga hasta el final.

—Ves, ya encontraron los cinco. Era imposible para nosotras encontrar uno de esos stickers dorados.

—Eran Tickets —la corrigió la anterior chica.

—Gracias Andrea —habló en tonó irónico.

—De nada Alix —aunque obvio que no entendieron la "sutileza".

—Como sea, no voy a pelear contigo. Es imposible para chicas comunes eso.

—Bien, que les parece si analizamos lo que nos llevo a fracasar —habló Edith tratando de calmar a Alix.

—Pues no es muy difícil si lo analizamos bien —habló de nuevo la chica de lentes, Marisol—. Aunque amamos los dulces y de eso se trata nuestro club, a ninguna le gustan las barras de chocolate.

—Eso es cierto —interrumpió Andrea—. Detesto el chocolate, a menos que este derretido sobre dos bolas de helado.

—A menos que empiecen a hacer chicles de chocolate, no pienso probarlos —comentó tranquilamente Marisol.

—Yo solo lo como si esta en chispitas y dentro de una galleta —habló Alix muy seria—. Pero también hay helado de chocolate, puedes comerlo ahí.

—Me provoca nauseas si como mucho chocolate —comentó la más joven del grupo, Andrea—. Por eso prefiero más la vainilla, la menta, la frambuesa, el higo, la crema de banana —Andrea comenzó a contar con los dedos sus sabores favoritos de helado—… queso, manjar, ron, limón…

—Si, si, te gustan todos los helados.

—Todos no, hasta ahora treinta y cuatro diferentes sabores. Incluido el de pistacho.

—¿El de chicle?

—No es de mis favoritos, pero si lo he probado.

—El de galletas con crema.

—El normal y la versión galletas ore también.

—¿Hay algún sabor con caramelo?

—Caramelo —Andrea se quedó pensando—. Solo los jarabes.

—Lastima —comentó algo desilusionada Mina antes de meterse un caramelo a la boca—. Bueno, ya que ninguna logró una entrada para la fábrica…

—Ticket Dorado —la corrigió Andrea.

—Si, eso. Ahora, que haremos.

—Según oí, de los comentarios de unos chicos que fueron amigos del vecino de la cuñada del mejor amigo del hermano de uno de los chicos que encontró uno de los boletos...

—Tickets Dorados.

—Lo que sean, escuche que dijo, que podrán robar todo tipo de delicioso dulces único.

—Pues yo escuché que decían que al ganador de los cinco, le entregarían un dulce súper especial. EL más delicioso de todos.

—Yo escuche que hacen pruebas para el gobierno y trabajan con dulces experimentales que producen poderes —habló Andrea muy tranquila, las demás la vieron con cara de "¿Qué?", pero no le prestaron atención.

—Dulces súper deliciosos —Edith parecía encantada con la idea—. Ya que no ganamos…

—¡ALTO! No, conozco esa mirada traviesa.

—¿Qué mirada? —Edith esbozaba una sonrisa pícara, como un niño que piensa en una travesura.

—Déjala hablar, de seguro se le ocurrió algo genial.

—Esta bien, pero no digan luego que no se los advertí.

—Mi idea es simple… —Edith le hizo un gesto a las chicas para que reunieran alrededor de ella, las tres lo hicieron—. Como no conseguimos uno de esos Tickets, esta noche, antes de que esos niños vallan mañana y se devoren el último dulce delicioso… nos colaremos y los robaremos.

—¿Perdón? —Marisol parecía estar muy horrorizada con esta idea—. Dile algo Alix.

—Pues aunque no quiera admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo con Edith. Vamos a robar dulces!

—Siii! —exclamó feliz Andrea.

—No puedo creer que yo sea la única que piensa aquí. Esa idea es una locura, saben lo que dicen.

—Vamos Mari, sabes que podremos probar los más delicioso y especiales dulces nunca antes probados.

Edith trataba de convencer a Marisol por todos los medios necesarios, aunque siempre la secundaba en todas sus aventuras, tenía un sentido de la moral muy alto. Por desgracia, más alto que este, era su deseo de querer aventurarse y probar una Goma de Mascar única en su tipo y derrotar a cierta chica que odiaba.

Y Edith sabía muy bien eso.

—Podrás probar la única Goma de Mascar, el chicle más sabroso imaginado alguna vez por mente alguna. Sabes que se encuentra en esa Fábrica… y lo deseas.

—Pe-pero es robar…

—Además podrás darle una lección a esa niña presumida que te derroto dos años seguidos en hacer bombas de chicle.

—Odio a esa Violet —Marisol estiró la mano hacia Edith—. Las acompañaré.

—Bien, ahora, esta noche antes de que nos acostemos, todas nos reuniremos…

Las chicas quedaron de acuerdo con los preparativos para la intromisión en una de las Fábricas de Dulces y Golosinas más secretas de todo el mundo. A la media noche exacta, las cuatro se reunieron frente a la reja principal que cumplía las veces de entrada.

Por desgracia, no muchas conocían como vestirse para entrar en sigilo a un lugar.

—Veo, que no saben que debían vestirse de negro para no sobresalir —le reclamo Edith a sus amigas.

Pero aunque Edith si vestía de negro, no precisamente estaba lista para entrar a "robar" a una fábrica. Lucía una playera negra, una minifalda negra sobre unas mayas negras y unos calcetines negros, curiosamente, sus zapatos eran unos tenis blancos.

—Que tiene, es con lo que estaba durmiendo.

—A mi me despertaron, tuve que venir a la carrera.

—Yo estaba en el aniversario de mis padres.

Alix lucía una pijama blanca con fresas dibujadas; mientras que Andrea tenía un curioso pijama, que más parecía un disfrazas de gato; Marisol por su parte, estaba en un vestido largo, que más parecía traje para una cena de gala.

—Sin importar lo que tengamos, debemos completar esta misión, de acuerdo.

—¿Tenemos que sincronizar relojes, hablar en clave y todas esas weas?

—No lo sé.

—A mi se me olvido mi reloj en casa.

—Yo tengo, pero en mi cel. No se como ponerle cronometro.

—Creo que no lo haremos, mejor solo entramos y sálvese quien pueda.

—No vamos a hacer eso de que el que sea capturado, será abandonado.

—Por eso, "sálvese quien pueda"-

—Pero no es justo, no debemos abandonar a nuestros compañeros de misión.

—Mira, si tu deseas que te atrapen y te castiguen en tu casa. No es problema mío.

—De acuerdo, entonces, sálvese quien pueda.

Las cuatro chicas quedaron de acuerdo y empezaron su elaborado plan para traspasar la entrada y escabullirse hacia el interior de la fábrica. Consultando todo lo que sabían de películas de espías, las chicas con pasadores en manos, trataron de forzar la cerradura, curiosamente, esta se abrió al menor contacto.

—Bien, primer punto listo…

—Ahora por esos dulces.

—Ya saben cada una, una vez adentro, nos separamos y cada quien busca los dulces que les gustan.

—Si —contestaron todas al unísono.

—Iré por los helados —exclamó feliz Andrea.

—Yo por las galletas con chispas —secundó Alix.

—Yo pido los chicles —interrumpió Marisol.

—Entonces me quedó a cargo de mis favoritos, los caramelos —concluyó Edith.

—Nos vamos —las cuatro estrecharon manos y se pusieron en camino.

Aunque era una Fábrica y lo normal es que por lo menos hubieran cámaras de vigilancia o uno que otro guardia rondando la zona, lo cierto es que todo, lucía desierto, salvo por los cientos de habitaciones con diferentes tipos de dulces.

Aunque todas las chicas se llenaron los bolsillos hasta reventar, aun no estaban felices.

—No veo esos dulces fabulosos que decían los rumores.

—Y ya hemos abierto casi todas las puertas.

—En definitiva, el helado de sopa de pollo… sabe horrible.

—Aun nos queda una puerta —señalo Marisol a una puerta a lo lejos.

—Vamos a ver que tiene esta.

Increíblemente, en toda la fábrica, esa era la única puerta con seguro. Las cuatro chicas trataron de forzar la entrada como antes, pero esta vez no fue tan sencillo como parecía. Luego trataron de tirarla abajo, lanzando una silla, por desgracia ni siquiera podía levantarla.

Cansadas, se sentaron pegadas a la puerta para descansar.

—Bien, creo que hasta aquí llegamos.

—Eso parece Edith.

—Estoy seguro, que aquí dentro están los dulces que deseamos,

—Por cierto chica, alguna le aviso a Violeta que vendríamos para acá.

—La llame al celular —respondió Mina—. Pero no me contesto, creo que sigue enferma.

—Es su culpa por desaparecerse siempre.

—Por eso no la anote como miembro permanente en el club. Se imaginan que la anoto y llegan a examinarlos.

—Conociendo la suerte de Vio, de seguro es cuando no esta.

—Claro y así nos cierran el club.

Mientras las chicas seguían conversando y devoraban los dulces que habían conseguido, olvidando completamente a lo que había venido. Del otro lado de la puerta, se escucho un "clic", como si un cerrojo se hubiera abierto.

Inmediatamente después, la puerta se abrió y las cuatro, cayeron dentro del cuarto misterios.

—¿Qué paso?

—No se, capaz el cerrojo estaba roto.

—Si, debe ser eso.

—Que buena suerte tenemos, no hay duda.

Luego de analizar la situación y darse cuenta de que todo lo que sucedió era completamente "normal", las chicas decidieron aprovechar su suerte y buscar sus preciados dulces. Pero lo único que encontraron, fue un montón de equipo electrónico con cientos de botones que tocar.

Y como era de imaginar, los presionaron todos.

—Vamos, máquina. Danos nuestros premios.

—Si, queremos dulces.

—No sucede nada.

Una de las tantas máquinas que había, se abrió mostrando su contenido. Una serie de dulces muy llamativos y al parecer, únicos en sus tipos. Las cuatro chicas reconocieron el contenido en el acto, como su tesoro prometido, luego de coger cada uno lo que fue a buscar, decidieron salir de la fábrica tal como entraron.

Por desgracia, ninguna apago todas las máquinas que había encendido, sino, se hubieran ahorrado todos los futuros problemas que causaron.

—Bien chicas, ya saben, nos vemos mañana.

—De acuerdo, mañana en el club —comentaron las cuatro.

—Pero antes —interrumpió Edith—. Es la hora…

Las cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo y cada una sacó el dulce que había robado de la máquina extraña, luego sin siquiera pensarlo, de una sola mordida, se lo comieron. Aunque no fue una buena idea para Andrea, sobretodo porque lo suyo era un helado.

—Mi cabeza… se me congela el cerebro.

—Estuvo delicioso.

—Valió la pena tanto esfuerzo.

—Ya lo creo.

—Entonces, mañana en el club. De acuerdo.

—Si —respondieron todas.

Las cuatro chicas se retiraron, sin siquiera imaginar el caos que ocurría dentro de la Fábrica de Golosinas, mayormente provocado por ella mismas. Así mismo, ninguna de ellas estaba siquiera consciente del caos que ocurría dentro de sus propios cuerpos, gracias a aquellos dulces experimentales que se habían devorado tan felices. Los cuales las estaban cambiando, de una manera inimaginable, desde dentro hacia fuera.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Dos**: Algo Extraño Sucede.

Edith se había levantado muy agitada y sudada, toda la noche había tenido pesadillas. Lo que era peor, se sentía pegajosa y precisamente por culpa del sudor, ya que curiosamente, sentía un olor algo dulce. Aunque fuera contrario a toda lógica, Edith procedió a lamer su brazo, para probar su propio sudor y lo que descubrió, la dejo muy confundida. No solo su sudor sabía dulce, como si hubiera lamido un caramelo, sino que al verse al espejo…

—¿Qué le paso a mis ojos?

Los ojos de Edith se habían vuelto de un tono morado, como si algún extraño padecimiento clínico, de esos que dejan a los médicos realizando análisis tras análisis, para luego no encontrar una solución; la estuviera atacando.

Pero sus ojos no eran lo único que había cambiado.

—Ahora soy pelirroja —sonrió Edith al ver que su cabello se había teñido en un color rojo carmesí—. Me agrada.

Edith parecía conforme con algunos cambios físicos en ella, pero pronto descubrió, que el cambió de estilo tan solo era la punta del iceberg. Cuando quiso entrar al baño para refrescarse y tratar de calmarse un poco, rompió la puerta tan solo al intentar abrirla.

—¿Qu-qué me sucedió?

Edith aun no salía de su asombró, muy confundida camino varios pasos hacia atrás y sin querer resbaló con lo que parecía ser una bola de caramelo, rodó hasta estrellarse con la pared y varios objetos cayeron encima suyo, pero lo más increíble…

—¿No me dolió nada? ¿Qué me pasa?

Pero Edith no era la única que estaba sufriendo cambios corporales extraños, sus amigas, con aquellas que había decidido invadir aquella extraña fábrica, solo para robar unos dulces experimentales; también estaban pasando sus propios problemas.

—E-e-es i-ide-a mía o es-ta ha-haci-ciendo mu-mu-mu-mucho fríiiiiio —Andrea se sopló las manos intentando calentarse, ya que su cuarto parecía una nevera. Incluso habían carámbanos de hielo colgando del techo—. ¿Qué es esto? —Pero al soplarse, el lugar de calentarse, sucedió algo contrario a toda lógica.

Andrea se había terminado congelando las manos, no solo eso, al parecer, las había encerrado dentro de alguna especie de trozo de hielo de color. Andrea golpeó el hielo contra su cómoda y este se rompió en pequeños pedacitos.

Curiosa tomo uno y lo lamió.

—Sabes a helado de pistacho.

Andrea se puso a saborear todos los trozos de hielo que habían en la habitación, cada color diferente tenía un sabor distinto de helado. Algunos eran buenos, otros no tantos y también estaba su rival su odiado helado de sopa de pollo.

—Asco, me deberé lavar la lengua —exclamó Andrea muy asqueada luego de arrancar todos los trozos de hielo y tirarlos fuera de su habitación—. Bien, veamos que hay de desayunar.

En otra casa sucedía algo muy parecido, una chica se levantaba, luego observaba que algo no iba bien y gritaba. Pero esta vez, era en casa de la secretaria del grupo y esta vez, sus padres si subieron al oírla gritar y lo que observaron, los perturbó.

—¡Hija, estas bien!

—Te oímos gritar princesa, que te sucede.

Pero su hija yacía en el suelo, literalmente en un charco de si misma. Parecía ser como si la hubieran derretido y no pudiera mantener la estructura de sus moléculas. Con dificultades Marisol logró moverse o más bien, arrastrase hacia donde sus padres.

—¡Qué me pasa papá, mamá! —La chica se veía muy asustada, pero sus padres parecieron no darle mucha importancia a su situación.

—Debe ser la adolescencia, cariño.

—¡Adolescencia! —gritó desde el suelo Marisol muy enojada—. Saben lo que es esto, esto no son unos simples granos… —pero parecía como si, cada vez que Marisol se ponía más enojada, recuperaba la cohesión de sus propia moléculas y poco iba recuperando su forma física—. Esto es algo muy serio —pero Marisol ya parecía estar bien.

—Ves cariño, te lo dijimos. Ya se te paso.

Marisol no sabía que decir, su estado anterior, parecía solo una especie de pesadilla. Aun así, estaba muy contrariada, pero no tanto como otra persona que aun faltaba experimentar cambios en su cuerpo. En la habitación de Alix, la joven había despertado como de costumbre.

O no tan de costumbre.

—¿Qué raro? —Alix se quedó meditando un rato, aun recostada sobre su cama—. No recuerdo que sonara el celular.

Sin darle mucha importancia Alix se levantó y se dirigió al baño, cuando la alarma de su celular sonó. Alix se volteó por reflejo y al hacer, algo salió disparado de su mano derecha. Alix en lugar de asustarse, se acerco con curiosidad al objeto que había salido de su mano.

—¿Es una bala? —tenia forma esférica y era de un curioso tono café, pero parecía ser algo suave para ser de metal—. No es una bala de cañón.

Alix tomó entre sus manos el extraño objeto, luego de analizarlo con cuidado y darse cuenta de que olía a chocolate, decidió probarlo. Para su sorpresa, no solo olía, sino que también sabía a chocolate; pero no a cualquier chocolate común y corriente, sino a un sabor bien conocido para Alix.

—¿Es una chispa de chocolate? Solo me falta la galleta y tengo mi desayuno.

Alix comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación, algún rastro de una galleta, pero no hubo suerte. Extenuada, Alix se sentó sobre su cama y empezó a devorar la chispa de chocolate gigante. Luego de "desayunar", procedió a alistarse para la escuela olvidando todo lo que le había sucedido.

—Me voy, adiós.

Pero saliendo de la casa, un auto cruza a toda velocidad pasando sobre un charco de agua. Alix temiendo lo que le sucedería, solo retrocedió y puso ambas manos como si quisiera detener el chorro de agua… y lo logró, aunque no de la forma que esperaba.

—¿Una galleta?

Por fin había encontrado la galleta que tanto había estado buscando. Cuando Alix sintió miedo, una enorme galleta se materializo de sus manos y la protegió como si se tratara de un escudo. Curiosamente, el agua no disolvió la galletota, simplemente se resbalo de esta.

—Genial, tengo poderes. Esperen a que las otras se enteren.

Mientras Alix se dirigía al paradero de costumbre, donde se encontraría con sus compañeras de grupo. No se percató de que una misteriosa presencia la estaba siguiendo de lejos, oculta entre las sombras. Aunque no lo hacia tan bien, ya que por donde caminaba, parecía estar dejando un rastro de un líquido café y viscoso.

Por fin Alix se encontró con sus amigas de grupo.

—Hola chica, no saben lo que me ocurrió en la mañana.

Pero sus amigas no parecían estar tan animadas como ella. Edith tenía un sombrero que le cubría el cabello completamente y unos lentes oscuros, que la hacían lucir muy sospechosa. Marisol parecía sumamente preocupada por algo y no dejaba de verse a si misma, cada parte de su cuerpo. Mientras Andrea parecía que acaba de llegar al páramo o más bien a la tundra, aunque hacia un calor infernal y el sol pegaba de frente, ella tenía como 7 capas de ropa encima y un grueso y caluroso abrigo.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Las tres chicas solo negaron con la cabeza y luego voltearon la mirada. Alix las miró muy confundida y justo cuando iba a hablar, el autobús llegó. Las cuatro chicas subieron, seguidas de una quinta chica que, misteriosamente acababa de llegar.

Aun cuando nadie vio de que dirección había venido.

—¡Iris, hola!

Pero la extraña fue recibida muy cordialmente por el grupo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste de la playa?

Tanto, que Edith, Andrea y Marisol se terminaron olvidando de sus problemas personales y comenzaron a hablarle muy animadamente a la recién llegada. La cual, lucía un curioso bronceado en todo el cuerpo, pero fuera de eso y del curioso olor a chocolate, todo parecía normal con la chica.

—Te bronceaste bastante Iris, mira como estas —habló Marisol.

—Estas tan negra como esas barras de chocolate que te gustan tanto —bromeo Edith.

—Si supieran —sonrió Iris para sus adentros.

—Por cierto Iris —interrumpió Andrea—. Te has guardado las barras de chocolate de nuevo en los bolsillo, cierto.

Andrea señalo a los pantalones de Iris, los cuales parecían estar escurriendo chocolate derretido de ellos. Iris solo soltó una leve risita nerviosa, pero las demás solo rieron adjudicando eso, a los descuidos de su amiga.

—Cuando lleguemos al colegio, te mi uniforme de Educación Física, de acuerdo Iris —se ofreció Edith de forma voluntaria.

—Gracias, pero no será necesario, te lo podría manchar de chocolate.

—Pero que dices, si esos uniformes no tienen bolsillos.

—Es cierto, aunque quisieras, no tendrías donde guardar los chocolates.

Las chicas lo habían decidido, aun cuando Iris no había aceptado del todo, apenas el autobús llegara a su destino, llevarían a Iris a los vestuarios y entre todas, la cambiarían de ropa. Cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Iris, en especial porque sabría que su secreto se descubriría.

—No es necesario, en serio —habló una muy nerviosa Iris, pero las chicas no le hacían caso—. Ahora que hago… ahora que hago… ahora que hago —se repetía continuamente Iris tratando de pensar en alguna idea que la ayudara.

De pronto, el autobús hizo una parada de golpe.

—¡Tarado, aprende a conducir!

—Andrea, esa boca.

—Que, casi hace que me trague la baranda de seguridad.

—Es tu culpa por venir con la bocota abierta.

—Cállate, tuve una noche muy pesada y aun tengo sueño.

—Y que, yo tampoco dormí sobre un lecho de rosas —respondió enojada Marisol.

—Calmadas las dos —las tranquilizo Edith—. Parece que algo paso afuera.

Las chicas se asomaron por las ventanas y vieron que, aparte de haber un embotellamiento terrible, más adelante parecía como si los autos salieran volando por los aires. Las chicas se asustaron cuando vieron que un auto se dirigía en su dirección.

Y fue peor, cuando el chofer escapó asustado del bus.

—Si quieren vivir, síganme —habló Edith muy confiada—. Siempre quise decir eso —sonrió para si misma.

—Salgamos de aquí o no la contamos.

Las cinco chicas, así como los demás pasajeros lograron salir a tiempo del autobús, no sin antes recibir un poco de ayuda secreta de los nuevos poderes de las chicas. Edith logró romper la bisagra de seguridad de la puerta, que se había activado luego de que el chofer saliera; mientras que Andrea congeló las cámaras de vigilancia vial para que no las descubrieran; a su vez, Alix desvió el auto que les iba a caer con una combinación de sus disparos de chispas y su galleta gigante.

Solo Marisol no logró prestar ayuda a tiempo, salvó el darse cuenta de las habilidades de sus amigas.

—¿T-ti-tienen poderes? —Preguntó sorprendida Marisol—. ¿Y te teñiste el cabello, Edith? —preguntó curiosa Marisol al ver el nuevo color de cabello de Edith, el pequeño sombrero que la cubría, había salido volando—. Te queda bien.

—Gra-gracias —respondió Edith entre nerviosa y confundida.

—¿Por qué tenían poderes y nunca me lo dijeron? —preguntó algo molesta Marisol.

Las chicas no sabían que responder, además, no les dio mucho tiempo de hacerlo, ya que varios autos más salieron volando en su dirección. Andrea congeló varios; Edith arrancó un poste de la acera y "bateó" varios de estos; Alix los interceptó con su galleta. Pero esta vez Marisol si pudo intervenir, cuando Edith bateó los autos, trozos de estos se desprendieron y amenazaban con golpearlas.

Por lo que Marisol se estiró y a manera de lona, los detuvo, protegiéndolas.

—¿Ta-también tienes poderes?

Las cuatro chicas estaban sorprendidas de saber lo que las otras podían hacer, pero no tenían tiempo para reaccionar. Los autos seguían volando y lo que era peor, la gente las había visto. En sus identidades secretas usando sus poderes.

Por lo que Mina decidió pensar rápido, sin la evidencia fotográfica que las delataran no las identificarían bien, de o ser por sus nombres.

—Escúchenme, desde ahora soy Mina —habló Edith, ahora Mina, de forma muy sorpresiva—, Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

—Entiendo —sonrió Marisol—, Yo seré Hina.

—Y yo Tsuki… no, mejor Luna —exclamó alegre Andrea.

—No es justo, me ganó la que iba a decir —se quejó Alix.

—Luego pensarás un buen nombre, ahora debemos ayudar a la gente —sugirió Mina, viendo como cada vez, llovían más y más vehículos.

—Debemos acercarnos a lo que causa esto Mina —Luna señaló en dirección del extraño fenómeno que lanzaba los autos por los cielos.

—¿Es idea mía o parece que se acerca?

Y Hina no estaba tan equivocada, ya que aquel extraño fenómeno que lanzaba todo tipo de vehículos por los aires, desde automóviles pequeños, hasta autobuses enormes, solo parecía estar limpiando la pista. Ya que se estaba acercando en dirección de las cuatro chicas.

—Por cierto… ¿alguna ha visto a Iris?

Iris había desaparecido hace varios minutos atrás, entre toda la confusión de la gente corriendo, había logrado escabullirse a un callejón vació, donde podía estar a salvo. Curiosamente, en lugar de huir aterrada, Iris parecía muy interesada en descubrir que o quien se escondía detrás de aquel fenómeno tan raro.

—Bien, creo que es hora que actué y le demuestre al mundo de que esto hecha… —Iris abrió su mochila y sacó lo que parecía un extraño traje, aunque no parecía tener que ver con el uniforme de la escuela a la que iba—. Mi disfraz bien… Nombre creativo también… Frase heroica, lista… —parecía estar revisando una lista, mientras marcada todo lo que iba haciendo—. Solo falta la música tema…

Iris sacó su MP10 y al azar eligió una canción para usar como su tema de entrada.

Aunque la canción que salió, no la convenció tanto.

"Junte, lo más hermoso  
Que he vivido contigo.  
Los detalles las cosas,  
Que me harán recordarte"

—¿Qué es eso? —rápidamente Iris cambio de canción, pero el resultado fue casi igual.

"Fuego contra fuego es amar  
Fuego de que no puedo escapar"

—¡What the…! —Iris siguió buscando y buscando en su reproductor, pero casi todas las canciones eran del mismo tipo—. Mamá, no te vuelvo a prestar algo mío de nuevo

Mientras Iris buscaba una música más "heroica", sus amigas habían tenido tiempo de cubrirse el rostro para evitar ser reconocidas. Luego de hacerse improvisas máscaras y antifaces con trozos de ropa y/o cartón, las cuatro corrieron para interceptar al causante de todo esos daños.

Pero cuando llegaron, se toparon con una sorpresa muy extraña

—Es un oso… ¿De Goma?

En efecto, aquel que estaba causando tantos destrozos, era un enorme oso de goma de color verde. Lanzaba autos, motos, buses, todo lo que se encontrara en su camino. Los policías habían intentado detenerlo disparándole, pero dada su estructura de goma, las balas solo lo atravesaban.

Y eso lo ponía más furioso.

—Rápido chicas, necesitamos hacer algo con ese oso o dañará a alguien.

—Por cierto —interrumpió Luna las decisiones heroicas de Mina—. ¿Por qué debemos mantener nuestras identidades en secreto?

—Es para evitar que los Súper Villanos ataquen a nuestros seres queridos —respondió Hina muy sería.

—En realidad es para evitar que nos cobren los daños que causamos. Estoy muy limitada con mi mesada como para pagar por la reconstrucción de un edificio —bromeó Alix.

—Lo que sea, debemos detener a ese oso.

Las chicas, aun estrenadas en sus poderes, decidieron enfrentarse a la extraña amenaza.

—Si quieres fuerza, te daré fuerza —Mina le lanzó una patada voladora al oso, pero al ser de goma, no logró un buen resultado y esta salió rebotando—. ¡Ahhhhh¡

—Te tengo Mina —por suerte Hina, quien ya podía controlar mejor sus poderes, logro estirarse para rescatarla a tiempo.

—Gracias Hina.

—Creo que no estamos pensando esta situación de la forma lógica —habló Hina.

—A que te refieres, ya casi le gano —Alix seguía lanzándole una combinación de disparos de chispas y ataques con su enorme galleta, pero al Oso no parecía hacerle gran daño.

—Pues ese oso se esta comiendo tu galleta —el enorme Oso de Goma había agarrado la galleta de Alix y se la intentaba comer.

—Pues le esperara una sorpresa, esa galleta es muy dura —sonrió Alix al ver que el oso no la podía mascar. Luego solo hizo un movimiento de mano y la galleta regreso a su mano, la golpeó y sonó como si fuera metálica—. Lo ven, es mi galleta perfecta.

—No quiero saber desde cuando tienes guardada esa galleta, para que este así de dura —bromeó Andrea mientras le lanzaba varias bolas de helado a Oso.

—Les digo que debemos pensar de forma lógica —repetía Hina de nuevo, pero no parecías escucharla.

Luego de un momento, el oso pareció molestarse con las chicas que lo estaban atacando. Tomo un auto e intentó aplastarlas, por suerte las chicas lograron esquivarlo. Pero eso, solo lo puso más molesto, partió un auto en varias partes y lanzó estas contra las chicas, logrando atinarles.

—Como es que ese animal pudo agarrar algo, sino tiene dedos…

Cuando las chicas parecían estar en más problemas, se escuchó una música salvadora.

"Everybody in the World likes chocolate  
Mmm we love it  
Ooh it makes you happy  
Yeah, it gets you sexy"

Y luego apareció una quinta heroína, en un traje muy curioso para salvar la situación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fics Original:  
Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Tres**: Amigos, Enemigos, Rivales… y Colados.

Mina y sus amigas parecía que iban a ser aplastadas por un Oso Gigante de Gomita, cuando una extraña chica, con su propio tema musical, apareció de la nada. Vestía un completo conjunto negro, mallas negras, camiseta negra, botas negras y un antifaz negro. Lo más curioso es que su piel también lucía un tono bien oscuro, aunque sin lograr el negro de su ropa.

—¡Suéltalas o te las verás conmigo!

Luego de la entrada triunfal, Iris se quedó meditando que haría ahora. En primera, solo había hecho planes hasta ese momento, en segunda, no podía revelar su verdadera identidad, ya que sus amigas de la escuela reconocerían de inmediato y en tercera, aun no lograba usar muy bien sus poderes.

El Oso se cansó de esperar y le lanzó el motor de un auto.

—¡Cuidado chica!

—No quiero ver.

Pero la advertencia de Mina llegó tarde, ya que la pequeña salvadora había sido aplastada por el pesado motor. Las chicas estaban horrorizadas ante tal demostración de crueldad contra una niña tan pequeña. Sin embargo, cuando las chicas se empezaban a lamentar, lo que parecía ser un líquido café, broto de debajo del motor.

—Se le esta saliendo el aceite —comentó Andrea tratando de animar a sus amigas.

—No creo que eso sea aceite, Luna —aclaró Hina—. Es aceite es más viscoso y eso no lo parece.

El comentario de Hina era muy exacto, ya que aquel líquido que estaba brotando de debajo del motor, no parecía tener la consistencia común de ningún tipo de aceite, natural o sintético. Es más, parecía estarse moviendo a voluntad.

Pero a Andrea no le importaba mucho ese detalle.

—Ya no soy Luna —aclaró la chica de hielo—. Ahora soy Tsuki.

—Yo soy Luna —intervino Alix.

—¿Tsuki?

—Significa Luna en Japonés.

—Déjame ver si entendí —habló con curiosidad Hina—. ¿Se cambiaron ustedes dos el nombre?

—Si —hablaron al unísono ambas chicas.

—Y ahora eres Luna, solo que dicho en japonés.

—Si —volvieron a responder al unísono.

—Me parece bien.

Aunque las chicas esperaban alguna reprimenda por haber hecho eso, a Hina, la que más les preocupaba, les parecía algo normal. Sin embargo Mina, estaba más ocupada tratando de salvar a aquella niña.

—¿Estas bien? —Mina había levantado el motor como si fuera de cartón, pero debajo de este, no encontró a nadie—. ¿Qué le paso?

Hina le hizo una seña a Mina con el dedo para que viera en dirección de una mancha color café que se dirigía hacia aquel Oso de Goma. La mancha al estar debajo del Oso, se convirtió en una especie de geiser de algún líquido café y pegajoso, tanto, que el pobre Oso apenas y podía moverse.

—No sabías que los Osos de Goma y el chocolate son una mala combinación —se escuchó una voz, que parecía provenir de aquel líquido, luego una porción del líquido se separo del resto y tomo forma—. Chica, la de hielo, congela al oso.

—No soy de hielo —aclaró la nueva Tsuki y antigua Luna—. Soy de helado.

—Lo que sea, congélalo.

Tsuki procedió a lanzar una onda de helado contra el Oso de Goma, lo que endureció el chocolate y con el ataque de galleta de Luna terminaron por hacer pedazos al pobre Oso de Goma. Todas las chicas estaban asombradas por el trabajo de la recién llegada.

—Yo podía hacer eso —exclamó Tsuki tranquilamente.

—Si claro —le reprochó la nueva Luna.

Mina se acercó a la pequeña y en lugar de darle la mano como agradecimiento, la abrazó y casi llora sobre esta. Todas, en especial la nueva, estaban muy contrariadas con la actitud de la líder del grupo.

—Me alegra que estés bien, pensé que te habían hecho daño.

—Estoy bien mamá —se quejó la chica nueva—. Ahora suéltame, si.

—Perdón, a veces soy muy efusiva —se disculpó Mina.

—Lo que nuestra líder quiere decir —intervino Hina—. Es muchas gracias, sin ti, no sabríamos que haber hecho.

—De nada —sonrió la chica de chocolate—. Ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde a la escuela.

La pequeña chocolatosa se fue montando una ola de chocolate líquido, lo curioso es que por más que avanzara, la ola no perdía masa. Al doblar la esquina, desapareció. Las chicas se quedaron cuestionando quien fue la que las ayudo, cuando recordaron que también tenían escuela.

—Rápido, hagamos como esa niña y usemos nuestros poderes para llegar más rápido.

Pero aunque Hina trataba de obrar con buena causa, los poderes que tenían las chicas, no parecían servir de la manera que pensaban. Hina solo podía estirarse, Mina solo podía romper cosas con su súper fuerza, Tsuki las congelaba, mientras que Luna lo único que podía hacer, era lanzar chispas de chocolate o una galleta enorme.

Al final, las chicas tuvieron que hacer lo único que podían.

—Al colegio México por favor.

Tomar un taxi.

—Verán, esta vez cada una paga su parte —habló molesta Mina desde el asiento del copiloto—, Si de nuevo se hacen las olvidadas, ya saben que les puedo hacer —amenazó Mina rompiendo una varilla de acero como si fuera un lápiz.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Pero que tacaña eres —musitó Luna desde atrás.

—Pero al menos no nos bajará del taxi y nos hará caminar a pie —bromeó Hina.

—Quince, dieciséis, dieciséis con cincuenta… diecisiete —Tsuki seguía contando sus monedas esperando a que le alcanzara el dinero que traía para pagar su parte del taxi—. Dieciocho… ¿alguien me presta dos pesos?

Mientras las chicas se arreglaban como podían para pagar el taxi, una misteriosa figura inspeccionaba la escena del crimen, recogiendo los pequeños pedazos del que una vez fue un enorme oso de goma. Parecía especialmente interesado en tratar de conseguir la mayor cantidad de estos.

—Supongo que con esto será suficiente.

Pero en lugar de estar recogiéndolos uno a uno, los pedazos de goma, parecían estarse moviendo hacia el. Como si estos tuvieran mente propia.

—Gracias, dije que eran suficientes…

Pero aunque había dado la orden de detenerse, los pedazos seguían avanzando.

—Les dije que paren. ¡Acaso no oyeron!

Los pedazos de goma se detuvieron y debajo de ellos, salieron u8nas minúsculas criaturas que los llevaban, eran unos pequeños osos de goma, muy parecidos al de antes, solo que de diferentes colores.

—Ahora pasemos a la segunda fase del plan —el extraño sacó un frasco y al abrirlo, todos los ositos se metieron en este—. Pero antes, necesitaremos hacer un retiro.

Ya en la escuela, después de haber logrado lo imposible al entrar con solo cinco segundos antes de que les cerraran la puerta principal. Las chicas celebraran su victoria de una manera un poco extraña. Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en su "guarida secreta", en realidad el cuarto de su club.

—Estuvimos geniales, no les parece —la más animada del grupo era Tsuki—. Soy Tsuki y te congelare!

—Ya lo creo —sonrió Luna, quien se disparó una chispa a su propia mano para comérsela.

—Pues, creo que hicimos buen trabajo —Mina estaba feliz por lo que había sido capaz de hacer, aunque con algo de ayuda—. Por cierto, recuerden usar nuestros nombres reales en la escuela

—Si mamá —respondió fastidiada Alix

—¿Seré de nuevo la antigua Andrea… a la que todo mundo veía como una chica normal? —Andrea parecía meditar un poco—. Esta bien.

—¿Marisol? —Edith se había fijado, que su amiga no estaba tan efusiva como siempre. Marisol no se encontraba tan animada, sus poderes le habían causado muchos problemas.

—Estoy bien —respondió Marisol muy desanimada.

—Por qué estas tan deprimida Marisol, gózalo —Edith trataba de animar a su amiga, pero sin éxito—. No todos los días se puede ser una heroína con súper poderes.

—Mis poderes solo son un chiste, no soy tan grandiosa como ustedes.

Marisol se encontraba realmente muy triste, por una parte despertar con un poder tan bizarro le había traído mucho miedo. Aunque sus padres no le prestaron mucha importancia a eso, ella ahora debía concentrarse siempre o de lo contrarió, terminaría como una mancha en el suelo.

—Ustedes son grandiosas, Andrea puede congelar lo que sea…

Marisol señalo a su amiga, que se divertía congelando las chispas que disparaba Alix desde su mano.

—Alix ni hablar, puede atacar a distancia y su puntería es perfecta. Y tú Edith, eres súper fuerte y nada te puede dañar.

Marisol suspiró y al hacerlo, perdió concentración y prácticamente se derramó de donde estaba sentada. Avergonzada, volvió a reincorporarse.

—Ves, mis poderes no son nada. Solo son un juego.

—Tú también eres buena en lo que haces, Marisol.

—¿Buena? No fui de gran ayuda allá. La mitad del tiempo debía concentrarme para no derramarme como si fuera una botella de soda mal cerrada.

—Vamos Mari, no seas tan cruel contigo misma.

Esta vez se unieron Andrea y Alix para tratar de ayudar a su amiga. Por lo general, Marisol era siempre la optimista, que le veía el lado bueno a todo y la que siempre se preocupaba de animar a sus amigas. Pero esta vez era al contrario.

—Tus poderes son grandiosos, puedes estirar tu cuerpo como… —Andrea se quedó pensando un rato.

—Un chicle —se adelantó Alix.

—Eso, eres como un chicle…

—Genial, saber a lo que me rebajé —pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad y Marisol quedó más deprimida aun.

—Vamos Mari, tal vez no lo vez del lado correcto.

—¿Cuál lado correcto? —protestó Marisol algo enojada—. Si dejo de pensar en que cada molécula de mi cuerpo este bien unida, terminaré en el suelo sin poderme mover hasta que me re-una.

—Y sino estas viéndolo del lado apropiado —interrumpió Andrea.

—¿A qué te refieres con apropiado? —por suerte sus divagaciones lograron atraer la atención de Marisol.

—Si, ya sabes. Nosotras somos como decir, heroínas de fábrica… solo tenemos un poderes y ya. Pero y si tú, tienes más de uno.

—¿Más de un poder?

—Si, date cuenta, Edith es súper fuerte y resistente… hay millones de héroes así, ya no son gran cosa.

—¡Oye!

—Alix solo es una francotiradora con mezcla de Capitán América.

—Pero yo disparo dulces.

—Y si, yo soy genial. Peor vamos, ya hay muchos héroes con el poder de congelar.

—¿Muchos? Solo he visto a Ice Man.

—Cállate Alix, no ayudas. Como te decía Marisol, tal vez tus poderes se puedan igualar con los de algún súper héroe que ya exista.

—Como Mister Fantástico...

—O el hombre elástico.

—Mister Fantástico y el Hombre Elástico son los mismos.

—No es cierto, Mister Fantástico es un científico que solo puede estirar su cuerpo, el Hombre elástico se puede convertir en varios objetos.

—Entonces Mister Fantástico es como Elastic Girl.

—Ándale, así mismo.

—Ejem, chicas, aun tenemos que animar a Marisol.

—Perdón Mina… digo Edih, sigue Andrea con tu punto.

—Gracias. Si eres como esos héroes Marisol, tus poderes solo se limitarían por tu propia imaginación. No solo serían los poderes básicos de estirarse, puedes cambiar de forma, piénsalo.

—Sería genial si pudieras transformarte en nuestra profesora de algebra, no termine mi tarea y no quiero que me regale de nuevo.

—¡LA TAREA! —Edith pegó un gritó, que de no haber sido ahogado a tiempo por Marisol, lo hubieran escuchado en toda la escuela.

—¿Por qué gritas así?

—Acaso no se dan cuenta, van a ser la nueve y aun seguimos perdiendo el tiempo aquí en el club.

—Guarida Secreta —la corrigió Alix.

—El nombre que le quieran poner, no importa. Ya hemos perdido casi tres horas de clases, sino aparecemos con una buena excusa…

—Llamaran a nuestros hogares —Andrea tragó saliva muy asustada—. Si mamá sabe que me fui de pinta… me asesina.

—¿ASESINAR? Eso es un juego, mi mamá me amenazo con prohibirme la televisión y la computadora por un mes, si la volvían a llamar de la escuela —Alix miró suplicante a Edith—. Haz algo, eres nuestra líder.

—Será simple, solo debemos escabullirnos sin ser descubiertas… diremos que estuvimos en la enfermería —habló muy confiada Edith—. Lo único que debemos evitar es al sub director.

Pero ni bien las chicas terminaron de crear su plan infalible, la peor amenaza que debían evitar, las llegó a confrontar.

—¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?

—Es el Sub director —las chicas se alarmaron al escuchar la voz de la persona que más temían—. Rápido, cierren la puerta.

A la orden de Edith, Andrea lanzó una ráfaga helada que congelo la puerta. Por más que el Sub director trataba de abrirla, no podía hacerlo.

—Eso nos dará tiempo, ahora debemos pensar un plan.

—Si nos escabullimos por la ventana.

—Estamos en el quinto piso Alix, nos mataríamos. Ninguna sabe volar… no aun.

—Pero y si Marisol se convierte, no se… en una especie de trampolín para salvarnos.

—Con lo mal que me va, creo que terminaría fallando y ustedes se lastimarían.

—Deja la actitud derrotista, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Para desgracia de las chicas, sus voces aun seguían siendo audibles fuera.

—¿Hay alguien? Escuche voces.

—Ahora cualquier plan de escape se arruino —suspiró Alix derrotada—. Si escapamos, buscará salón por salón quienes no estuvieron antes y sabrá que fuimos nosotras.

—Y si nos encuentra, pero con un profesor.

—Explícate Andrea.

—Es simple, recuerdan el mes pasado que nos sorprendieron luego de la hora de salida. No nos dijeron nada porque no estábamos solas.

—Es verdad, teníamos un profesor que estaba con nosotras.

—Entonces eso es lo que debes hacer Mari —Edith miró muy segura a su amiga—. Debes convertirte en un maestro.

—Pero lo arruinaré de nuevo.

—No lo harás, creemos en ti.

—Chicas, la puerta ya esta cediendo…

El hielo que unía a la puerta con el marco, estaba derritiéndose, en pocos segundos la puerta se abriría y el Sub director entraría.

—Vamos Marisol, confiamos en ti.

Por fin el hielo frágil se rompió y al Sub director entro.

—¿Quién esta aquí dentro? Cuando lo atrape se llevará un mes se suspensión.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Uno más para el Equipo.**

El Sub Director acaba de entrar, las chicas estaban en un apuro, por lo que Marisol actuó lo más aprisa que pudo y aun siquiera sin pensarlo bien, uso aquellos poderes de los que no tenía seguridad alguna de si los tenía o no. Como última alternativa, Marisol uso sus poderes para transformarse en otra persona, pero ahora, aunque lo había logrado con éxito, faltaban aun unos pequeños detalles.

Y lo más importante, engañaría al Sub Director.

—¿Señor Director?

El Sub Director acababa de entrar a un salón que se suponía estaba vacío, había escuchado voces dentro y pensó en la probabilidad de que uno o varios alumnos, estuvieran escondidos ahí. Al intentar abrir la puerta, se topó con que esta estaba bloqueada por algo, lo que lo hizo dudar más.

Pero al ver al Director presente, las cosas cambiaron.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Ahora todo dependía de los dotes de actuación de Marisol.

—Vine a ver el salón de estas señoritas, según me comentaban la puerta suele trabarse mucho… —habló muy tranquila Marisol—. Y según veo, usted también se ha percatado de ello.

—Oh si, estas puertas viejas se suele trabar mucho… pero ya había enviado un comunicado para que la repararan.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora creo que es mejor regresar a la dirección —exclamó Marisol, el Subdirector parecía estar de acuerdo—. Ustedes señoritas ya pueden regresar a su salón, el Sub Director se encargara de todo desde ahora.

—Cla-claro que lo haré señor, estoy en eso.

Y mientras el Sub Director tomaba notas, las chicas se escabullían a un lugar seguro, para que Marisol pudiera recuperar su aspecto real. Fuera ya de todo peligro, las chicas, en especial Marisol, festejaban aquella hazaña, que aunque no fue tan peligrosa como la aventura con el Oso, si fue más arriesgada.

—Estuviste fantástica Mari —exclamó muy sorprendida Edith.

—Estuviste perfecta, hasta yo me la creí —musitó muy alegre Andrea.

—Te lo dijimos, tus poderes son buenos —comentó tranquilamente Alix.

—Gra-gracias chicas —Marisol aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, aunque actuó muy segura, en el fondo estaba muerta de miedo, aun así, pudo con aquella gran prueba.

—Ahora vamos a clases o luego lo vamos a lamentar.

Las cuatro chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y luego se retiraron a su salón. Mientras el Sub Director aun seguía anotando cada detalle de aquella puerta, hasta que se topó con algo muy extraño, parecía haber un charco líquido en el suelo.

—¿Seré de nuevo el aire acondicionado que esta goteando?

Pero lo curioso de aquel charco, es que no parecía ser de agua, más bien era como una especie de líquido más espeso, quizás algún tipo de jugo que habían derramado por accidente.

—¿Es de vainilla? Parece helado derretido —el Sub director analizo con más detalle el líquido extraño, lo que le parecía muy sospechoso—. Esta fresco, si hubiera sido de ayer, estaría secó y viscoso. Pero es fresco… y ninguna de esas niñas estaba comiendo helado. Además, que hacia el Director aquí, se supone que tenía una junta en la mañana. Aquí pasa algo muy sospechoso…

Pero cuando el Sub Director iba a develar el misterio que parecía estarse sucediendo, algo o alguien, lo golpeó y lo dejo inconciente en el suelo de aquel salón.

—Bien, ya sabes que hacer. Róbale toda la información que tenga.

—Entendido.

—Y esta vez, no vuelvas a fallar.

—Eso fue un accidente, ya te dije.

—Esta bien, róbale todo lo que sepa y rápido. La campana del almuerzo no tarda.

Mientras las dos figuras misteriosas hacían su trabajo, nuestras heroínas locales atendían otros asuntos en el aula de clases. Una prueba sorpresa se les había presentado y era algo para lo que, ni sus ultra sorprendentes poderes las podían ayudar.

O quizás sí…

—El primer grito de independencia fue… fue en… yo se que lo sabía —Marisol trataba de recordar sus notas de historia, pero su cabeza todavía seguía en aquel sublime momento, cuando había logrado hacer algo tan sorprendente, que ni ella misma aun lo creía—. De verdad hice todo eso.

Sin creer aun Marisol lo que había sido capaz de hacer, parte de su cuerpo comenzó a "derretirse". Debido a su ubicación, al fondo del salón y justo a la pared, nadie se daba cuenta de que la parte inferior del cuerpo de su compañera, parecía estarse volviendo gelatinosa.

Salvo una de sus compañeras.

—¿Marisol se esta derritiendo?

Y para mayor desgracia, no era una sus tres amigas con súper poderes.

—Seguro me hizo daño lo que comí anoche —por suerte, no le prestó mucha importancia y continuo con su prueba de historia.

Mientras las cuatro heroínas resolvían problemas escolares usuales, fuera del salón, más allá de los muros de la institución educativa, una batalla muy diferente sucedía. A plena luz del día, un extraño ser mitad humano mitad lobo, se paseaba tranquilamente por la ciudad.

—AUUUUUUU! —gritó el recién llegado levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo

Toda la gente estaba extrañada de verlo, pero con las nuevas modas crecientes de películas de vampiros y hombres lobos, sumado a las modas de Cosplays… más el "que me importa" general de la población, nadie le prestó atención al extraño visitante.

—Bien, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba… ahora probemos con otro —el extraño visitante estaba parado sobre un auto estacionado, luego sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo comió—. Veamos que toco esta vez.

Ante la presencia de todo mundo, el extravagante visitante comenzó a sufrir cambios y donde antes hubo un ser mitad lobo mitad hombre, ahora había un enorme y gigantesco… gusano de goma.

—Creo que fue mala idea este…

Curiosamente, en lugar de correr, la gente al ver aquel extraño ser gigantesco, en especial los niños, se abalanzaron sobre el y empezaron a morderlo. El gusano trató de librarse con fuerza de ellos, pero sus dientes estaban bien encajados en el.

—¡Qué creen que haces! Eso duele… —exclamó enojado el gusano—. Ustedes se lo buscaron.

Por más que el enorme gusano se sacudiera violentamente, intentando quitarse de encima a sus jinetes, estos seguían tratando de comérselo. Cuando un niño le arrancó un buen trozo, se enfado y comenzó a estrellarse con todos los objetos cercanos, logrando no solo librarse de los pequeños, sino espantar a la gente.

—¡Eso es, para que aprendan!

Por desgracia todas las personas a los alrededores solo observaban un enorme gusano enojado, tratando de destruirlo todo. Muchos llamaron a la policía, otros simplemente huyeron asustados y una pequeña parte de la ciudadanía, en lugar de alejarse, se acercaban más asombrados.

—¡Les dije que se fueran y me dejaran en paz!

Pero nada sucedía, la gente lo tomo como una especie de atracción y muchos, hasta empezaron a sacarse fotos con este. Enojado, aun más que antes, el gusano enorme lanzo su larga cola contra los pobres espectadores que confundidos, creían era una especie de comercial.

Lo peor, es que las heroínas locales, se encontraban aun en clases.

—¡Alto ahí! —con un grito poderoso, un nuevo héroe apareció—. No dejaré que lastimes a esa gente inocente. Lanza Red de Cacahuate Actívate!

El extraño nuevo héroe… con traje de cacahuate, sacó una especie de arma y la disparó. Pero en lugar de apuntarle al enorme monstruo de gomitas, lo hizo contra la gente. De esta arma salió disparada una red, que envolvió a los espectadores y los retiró del lugar donde el gusano iba a atacar.

—Me llamo Cacahuate Man y he venido a detenerte —luego hizo una serie de poses heroicas, algo raras—. Pistolas de Cacahuate, Actívense!

El extraño en traje de Cacahuate, sacó materializo dos pistolas, una cada lado, aunque ambas tenían forma de cacahuate. Luego de apuntar con ellas, disparó; una serie de proyectiles hechos de cacahuate impactaban contra la feroz bestia, pero esta, ni se inmutaba.

Hasta había empezado a comerse varios de los cacahuates que le lanzaban.

—Así que eres duro, peor yo lo soy más —desintegró las pistolas y de inmediato apareció, lo que parecía ser una bazooka—. Despídete abominación de la naturaleza. Bazooka de Cacahuate… Actívate!

Una poderosa bola hecha de lo que parecía ser, mantequilla de maní, embarro al pobre gusano, pegándolo al suelo. Luego de desaparecer la bazooka, el nuevo héroe se acercó al extraño gusano envainando lo que parecía ser una espada, con varios cacahuates pegados.

—Serás el primero en probar el filo de mi espada de cacahuate —diciendo esto, lanzó una serie de estocadas contra el gusano, partiéndolo en trozos—. Así es como se debe acabar.

Luego de hacer una pose final al acabar al monstruo, todos los presentes, aun en la red, empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorear al héroe recién llegado. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, una criatura hecha de goma no sería muy sencilla de derrotar, menos con una espada.

—Así que estas celebrando.

De lo que antes fue una pila de trozos de gomitas, emergió de nuevo un sujeto con aspecto humano y parecías estar muy enojado. Sacó varias gomitas de su ropa, parecían tener diferentes formas y luego de escoger una, se la comió.

—Quería probar esta, no lo hice porque la consideraba peligrosa… pero ahora cambie de idea.

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos los presentes, el misterioso chico comenzó a cambiar, su cuerpo se torno de color rojo y empezó a crecer. Le salieron garras y colmillos, sus ojos parecían los de una bestia feroz, su transformación tomo un aspecto siniestro y oscuro, y le crecieron dos enormes alas en la espalda.

Se había convertido en un enorme dragón lanza fuego.

—Que te parece ahora mi aspecto, "héroe".

—Ahí mamá, para esto no estaba preparado…

Mientras el nuevo héroe peleaba en medio de la ciudad a plena luz del día, nuestras heroínas locales, rendían un examen del que, solo Marisol había salido bien librada. Mientras Marisol esperaba fuera del salón, las demás chicas se partían la cabeza tratando de resolverlo.

—Como acabo tan pronto, estoy segura de que hizo trampa.

—Shhhhhhhh.

—Debió usar sus poderes para poner su ojo en su dedo y luego alargarlo dentro de su cuaderno.

—Shhhhhhhhh!

—O debió estirar su oreja para oír todos los susurros de la clase.

—Shhhhhh!

—Andrea, Alix, saben que Marisol no es del tipo que hagan trampas.

—Shhhhh.

—Pero como saberlo, ves que pudo engañar al Sudirector.

—Shhhhh.

—Shhhhh para ti también.

Pero aunque las chicas habían podido conversar sin que se diera cuenta su maestro, el reproche de Alix hacia uno de sus compañeros que no paraba de silenciarlas; no había pasado por alto. El maestro se dio la vuelta y se acercó a las tres chicas.

—Las habría dejado pasar por esta vez, ya casi es fin de semana y las quería dejar irse. Pero como veo que les divierte tanto estar en el colegio… las dejaré otra hora más luego de que acaben las clases.

—Te dije que guardaras silencio Alix.

—¡Que sean dos horas más!

Mientras las chicas eran regañadas por el maestro, Marisol al no tener que hacer y muerta de aburrimiento, había decidido explorar la escuela, pero aquellas áreas que normalmente no son asequibles para los estudiantes.

Y para su suerte, tenía un pase V.I.P. tras bastidores.

—Buenas Tardes Director.

—Buenas Tardes, Señor Director.

—Buenas Tardes tenga usted, Director.

Como queriendo mejorar su técnica de espionaje, Marisol se había convertido de nuevo en el Director y gracias a su disfraz impecable, nadie la había descubierto. Como el Director había entrado a oficinas que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Todo era muy divertido para ella.

—Señor Director, Señor Director —la secretaria particular del director apareció de pronto. Y no parecían ser buenas noticias para Marisol—. Había estado buscándolo, aun necesita revisar los informes para el presupuesto de la cafetería —Marisol no pudo ni objetar, ya que la secretaria la sujeto del brazo para llevarla a la oficina.

—Pero espera, me vas a sacar el brazo — el brazo de Marisol de había estirado, por lo que trató de evitar que la descubrieran—. Puedo revisarlos luego, aun debo terminar mi recorrido.

—Pero señor, los informes son urgentes. Todos los días los pospone y la semana que viene, es la fecha de asignación del presupuesto.

—Créeme que me gustaría ayudar, pero de eso no se absolutamente nada —pensó para si misma la pobre Marisol—. Debo de pensar en una salida pronto de esto —la secretaria había ignorado todo lo que hacia, quien creía era el director y simplemente lo estaba llevando a su oficina.

—Vamos, debe darse prisa Director. Debe analizar el presupuesto y medir los gastos de los víveres que se compran. Debe recordar también, que la política de la escuela no nos permite gastar más del 15% del presupuesto asignado.

Mientras Marisol era bombardeada por tanta información in entendible para sus oídos, una idea se empezó a formar en su mente. Ya que ni ella suplantando al Director, iba a lograr hacer el trabajo que ni el verdadero Director quería… por que no dejar a alguien más calificado.

—¿Y que tal si lo haces tú?

Fue la pregunta tajante de Marisol.

—¿Yo? —la secretaria parecía contrariada—. Esta seguro de lo que ha dicho.

—Si, lo estoy. No quiero hacer ese trabajo y es obvio, que eres la más indicada para ello.

—Lo cree así —por un momento Marisol dudo de su asombroso poder de convencimiento, peor luego se tranquilizo—. Sería un paso enorme para mi ascenso.

—Claro, hazlo.

—Entendido señor, lo haré y no lo defraudaré en nada —la secretaría se estaba retirando, cuando volteó a ver al director—. Estará orgulloso de mí.

—Claro que si.

—Puede confiar en que haré un buen trabajo… —diciendo esto, se retiró emocionada, dejando a Marisol más calmada.

—Eso salió muy bien, ahora será mejor dejar esta apariencia o quizás me meta en más problemas.

Pero como un giro inesperado del destino, mientras Marisol buscaba un lugar seguro para transformarse y dejar de ser el Director de la escuela. El verdadero Director, se acercaba peligrosamente a su duplicado. Se encontraba en una de sus inspecciones de rutina y por casualidad, había llegado donde Marisol.

Y este la había visto… o se había visto.

—Valla, no creí que hubiera un espejo en esta planta.

—Justo tenía que encontrarme con el Director —pensó muy preocupada Marisol.

El Director hacia varios movimientos, mientras Marisol trataba de copiarlos a la perfección. Por varios minutos, la pobre Marisol había logrado engañar al Director.

—En verdad este espejo es muy bueno —exclamó sorprendido el Director—. Parece tan real.

De pronto el "reflejo" del Director parece sorprenderse de algo y señala en dirección opuesta de este. El Director con curiosidad volteó hacia donde estaba señalando su reflejo, pero no vio nada raro detrás suyo. Para cuando se volteó a ver a su reflejo, no encontró nada.

Más que lo que parecía una pelota de goma.

—Que raro, juraría que había un espejo aquí —pero algo más llamó la atención del Director—. Que hace una pelota de goma tirada en el suelo, alguien se podría lastimar —el Director se inclinó, tomó la pelota y la miró fijamente—. De seguro será broma de algún alumno. Deberé llevarla a objetos perdidos.

Diciendo esto, el Director se metió la pequeña pelotita al bolsillo de su chaqueta y se marchó hacia el otro edificio, sin saber, que aquella pelotita de goma y el misterioso reflejo de antes, tenían mucho en común. Marisol que estaba ahora en el bolsillo del Director, no sabía que hacer.

—Y si me escabullo cuando se distraiga —pensó muy nerviosa la heroína cambiante—. Supongo que ahora será el mejor momento de hace… —pero Marisol no pudo ni acabar su frase, ya que el Director la sacó de su escondite.

—Pequeñita, encontré esto hace poco, te lo daré si dejas de llorar —el Director había encontrado a una pequeña de la escuela, que se había lastimado cuando corría—. Promételo.

—Lo pometo —respondió muy emocionada la pequeña, quien aun no podía pronunciar la "R" —. Gacias.

Ahora Marisol había pasado a nuevas manos, sus problemas parecían haber disminuido, hasta que otro niño más alto, le quito la pelotita a la niña y la amenazó con tirarla en el excusado. Idea que obviamente no le gusto tanto a Marisol.

Pero aunque su vida estaba en peligro, no podía revelar su identidad.

—Damela… me la degaladon a mí —la pequeña luchaba por recuperar su posesión de manos del abuson, pero sin éxito. Marisol se sintió identificada con la niña y quería ayudarla, pero los Súper Héroes tenían sus reglas y una de ellas era no usar sus poderes sin responsabilidad—. Dame mi pelota.

—Quítamela si puedes, enana.

Pero cuando el chico empujó a la pequeña y la hizo llorar, Marisol olvido todo lo que sabía de reglas de Súper Héroes y dejando la forma de pelota, apareció para darle un escarmiento al abusivo. Por desgracia donde loo hizo, fue en pleno salón de clases de los alumnos de cuarto grado.

Revelándose completamente ante un montón de niños de escuela, la peor elección cuando se quiere guardar un secreto.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Fics Original:**

**Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Cinco:** Un Equipo de Villanos.

Con sus amigas castigadas, Marisol estaba en un enorme dilema del que no sabía como salir. Había revelado sus poderes ante un grupo de escolares, los cuales al verla surgir de lo que antes era una pelota, habían guardado silencio. Un silencio sepulcral para Marisol, quien sabía, que cuando u grupo de niños guardaba completo silencio por algo, no era tan buena señal.

—Y-yo… h-hola niños —fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Marisol, pero los niños no dejaban de observarla como bicho raro. Al parecer deseaban una explicación y a Marisol solo se le ocurrió una única salida—. ¿Qué les pareció mi truco de magia? ¡No fue asombroso! Ahora debemos darle un aplauso al cumpleañero…

—Hoy no cumple años nadie —exclamó un niño del fondo.

—La magia no existe, solo son trucos baratos —bufó molesta una niña a pocos pasos de Marisol.

—¿Quién eres y de dónde apareciste?

—Ella era una pelota antes, yo lo vi.

—Si, yo también la vi convertirse en persona.

Como era de esperarse en este tipo de situaciones, nadie le creyó a Marisol y ya que esta no les iba a contar la verdad. Los mismos niños empezaban a analizar entre todos, toda la información que tenían… por desgracia, con su lógica infantil.

Aun así llegaron todos a un acuerdo.

—Esa anciana tiene poderes mágicos —gritó uno de los niños, el que parecía líder de la clase.

—Y-yo… n-no e-es l-lo qu-que pi-piensan —Marisol estaba muy nerviosa, habían descubierto su identidad secreta, cuando se dio cuenta de algo—. ¡Cómo que anciana!

Pero en lugar de que los niños huyeran temerosos de ella, como si fuera alguna especie de monstruo a punto de devorarlos, todos los niños se acercaron a Marisol y empezaron a abrazarla. Al contrarió de lo que sucedería con una población de mayor edad, a los niños les encantaba la idea de tener a su Súper Héroe a su lado.

—¿Edes la que nos ayudada en todo? —preguntó muy emocionada la pequeña que antes había salvado. Etas palabras habían conmovido mucho a Marisol.

—Pues… pues… —Marisol suspiro profundamente—. Si, lo soy. Soy la defensora de todos los niños.

Y haciendo uso de sus súper habilidades de estiramiento, estiró su mano hacia el niño que antes había estado molestando a la pequeñita. Luego lo levanto sobre el suelo y antes de bajarlo, lo regaño y lo amenazo con colgarlo del asta bandera si volvía a molestar a niños indefensos.

Todos los niños la empezaron a vitorear como a una heroína.

—Gracias, no es para tanto —respondía una avergonzada Marisol—. Pero no hagan tanto ruido o se darán cuenta de que estoy aquí.

El resto del día, Marisol lo paso divirtiendo a los pequeños y ocultándose de los profesores. Sin saber, que alguien la vigilaba muy de cerca, no precisamente entre los niños, sino por medio de un objeto que estaba presente en la habitación, una pequeña e inocente galletita.

—Esa Marisol, divierto a un grupo de niños como si fuera una feria.

Una chica, de la cual solo se podía apreciar su silueta, veía todo lo que hacia Marisol, reflejado en otra galleta. Luego de pararse, se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser una mesa, con varias galletas en ella, al observar en una de ella, se podía ver a las otras chicas aun castigadas.

—Estas chicas… pero cuando las vea…

De pronto una puerta se abrió y las luces se encendieron.

—Violeta, te he dicho que si te vas a encerrar en la oficina, al menos te pongas a trabajar en tus deberes como Presidenta.

Una chica casi tan alta como un roble, acababa de entrar. Tenía una banda en su hombro derecho, que decía Vicepresidente, debajo de esta, una leyenda que citaba: "Cumplir la reglas para que no gobierne el caos".

—Mira cuantos tienes acumulados —la vicepresidenta tomó varias carpetas y las puso sobre el escritorio, aplastando la galletita que antes mostraba a Marisol—. Y por favor, deja de andar comiendo galletas, llenas de migas todo el lugar.

—Oye… pero me las pagaras —haciendo una pose medio macabra, levanto la mano en dirección de la Vicepresidenta—. ¡Atáquenla mis fieles súbditas! Deben dar su vida, para proteger a su reina —pero ninguna de las galletas se movió—. Es obvio que tus poderes son superiores a los míos… me has derrotado —diciendo esto, Violeta se dejo caer sobre la silla.

—Deja el drama y ponte a trabajar, quieres.

—Pero quien protegerá al mundo de las fuerzas del mal.

—Que se yo, la policía, los bomberos, la defensa civil, el ejercito… la Corporación de los Linternas Verdes.

—Los Linternas Verdes fueron prohibidos en la Tierra por el acuerdo Keysi Kelly… Por eso es que debo salir al mundo a protegerlo de las fuerzas que amenazan la paz y la esperanza, los malvados IVOL!

—Estas mezclando cosas y lo sabes. Ahora ponte a trabajar.

—Malvada, si la tierra es destruida… será tu culpa por tenerme aquí encerrada.

—Si, si, lo que digas.

Mientras Violeta era retenida contra su voluntad por la Vicepresidenta, no lejos de la escuela, una chica nueva hacia apto de presencia. Parecía estar muy interesada en aquella escuela en particular, ya que tenía lo que parecía un mapa de distritos escolares y ya había tachado todos los del área cercana, excepto esa.

—Así que aquí se esconden.

La curiosa chica se acerco a la pared y solo con su mano, dibujo una gran equis roja al pasarla sobre los muros. Curiosamente, la equis que dibujo, parecía estar chorreando un líquido viscoso, muy semejante a mermelada de fresa.

—Y sabe mejor con pan —exclamó la chica luego de embarrar un trozo de pan, en la equis que había dibujado y comérselo—. Ya con el estómago lleno, a hacer algunos destrozos para que las buenas de la historia aparezcan de una buena vez.

La chica comenzó a lanzar frutas de sus manos, la cuales al golpear algo, estallaban en una mezcla viscosa, que cubría todo lo que tocaban. Pero sus ataques no se detenían solo en ensuciar llenando de lo que parecía ser mermelada, el lugar.

Al ver que nadie la tomaba en cuenta, pasó a un modo más destructivo.

—Así que no van a aparecer, cierto —la chica levanto dos dedos y luego se los metió a la vota, enseguida emitió un fuerte silbido—. A ver que dicen ahora.

Si con una villana en la escuela de nuestras heroínas, ya era mucha destrucción, para presionarlas aun más, apareció no una, sino otras dos villanas más. Una chica que parecía estar flotando en una nube de color rosa y otra, de cabello plateado que parecía dejar niebla por donde pasara.

—Así que no aparecieron, verdad —habló enojada la chica de cabello plateado.

—No y ya me estoy hartando.

—Pues hagámoslo más emocionante —habló divertida la chica de la nube rosa.

—Tienes razón —la chica de cabello plateado, golpeó uno de los muros de la escuela y lo hizo pedazos.

—Cariño, hay que usar algo más de sutileza… —la chica de rosa, llenó el lugar de lo que parecía ser algodón de azúcar.

—Y que harás, los llenaras de caries.

—Silencio y aprende.

Con una orden simplemente con las manos, los trozos de algodón de azúcar se convirtieron en lo que parecían trozos de nubes. Las cosas en las que habían caído, estaban siendo absorbidas por estos.

—Diría que es un poder interesante —exclamó la chica de la mermelada—. Pero todos sabemos, que si se trata de destrozos… las explosiones son mejores.

Esta vez creo una enorme fruta, casi del tamaño de una casa. Luego de sonreír, la lanzó contra una escultura que había en el pato. Al impacto, no solo embarro la escultura, sino que la hizo volar en pedazos, los cuales, también estaban embarrados de mermelada.

Esta vez, si fueron escuchadas, pero por los alumnos.

—Al menos tenemos público —sonrió la chica de la nube.

—Yo hablaré esta vez, de acuerdo —la chica de la nube asintió, así como la de la mermelada—. Escuchen bien lo que tenemos que decirles mortales, nosotras somos diosas y hemos venido a este lugar, porque un grupo de chicas se oponen a nuestra voluntad. Entréguenlas ahora y no sufrirán.

Hubo un pánico general en toda la población estudiantil, pero también una interrogante común, ya que nadie, sabía exactamente de quienes hablaban las tres chicas extrañas. Al ver que no cumplían sus exigencias, la que parecía la líder del trío, le dio un fuerte golpe a una columna y casi tira medio edificio.

—Esta solo es una muestra de que hablo en serio, tienen treinta minutos.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en medio del patio, a la vista de todo mundo. La de cabello plateado arrancó una viga de acero que formaba parte de la columna que antes había destrozado, luego la dobló y con ella armo una silla donde se sentó tranquilamente.

—No me parece muy cómodo tu asiento —bromeó la chica de rosa, que estaba sobre la nube.

—¿Yo en que me siento? —preguntó ingenuamente la chica de la mermelada.

—Te ayudo si quieres —la chica de la nube, le hizo un asiento rosado, luego se lo dio—. Será como flotar en una nube.

—Gracias —pero cuando se sentó, atravesó el asiento y cayó de un sentó al suelo—. ¡Hiciste eso a propósito!

—Jajajaja, que divertido fue —la chica de la mermelada le lanzó una fresa a la de la nube, cuando la agarro por instinto, esta le exploto, manchándola—. ¡Me pagaras la lavandería!

—Ahora no es divertido, verdad.

Antes de que las dos chicas comenzaran a pelear, la otra las detuvo. Golpeó enojada el piso y este se abrió en dos, haciendo callar a sus amigas y preocupando a todos los estudiantes. Mientras todo eso sucedía, dentro, las chicas por fin salían de su prisión.

—Libertad por fin! —exclamó Alix tirándose al suelo y besándolo—. Como te extrañe.

—Ya deja el drama —Andrea salía muy molesta de la sala—. Tu al menos no te andabas derritiendo, esa sala es un horno.

—Chicas, escuché que hay problemas afuera —Edith interrumpió a sus amigas y las llevó de la mano hacia una ventana, donde vieron el espectáculo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Pues parecen tres locas que nos quieren retar a un duelo.

—Les ganaremos.

—Pero no esta Marisol.

—Aun sin ella les ganaremos. Además ella nos dejo abandonadas a nuestra suerte.

—Es cierto, le enseñaremos que nos podemos encargar de esto, sin su ayuda.

—Es cierto, eso le enseñara a dejarnos solas la siguiente vez que nos castiguen.

—Vamos, tranquilas las dos. Mar no tuvo nada que ver en que nos castiguen.

—Claro, lo dices porque eres su amiga.

—Como sea, ya le envié un mensaje a su celular. Ahora vamos contra esas tres.

—Pero sino te das cuenta, estamos en la escuela y todos nos descubrirán.

—Por eso pensé en esto…

Edith les mostró los uniformes de gimnasia decorados con varios artículos no convencionales, lentejuelas en toda la camiseta, una boa de plumas, guantes, una capa y antifaz de carnaval. Habían cuatro en total, uno rojo, uno azul, verde y negro.

—Yo seré la roja porque soy la líder, obviamente.

—¿Y los otros colores?

—La azul será Mari, la negra serás tú, Andrea y la verde tú, Alix.

—Valla, seré la de verde…

—¿Que tiene de malo el color?

—Es la que siempre matan.

—Son supersticiones.

—Ah, entonces explica porque jamás tocan a la de rojo… Yo te diré, es la líder, es la más importante.

—No te mataran, de acuerdo —Edith se volteó a Alix y con tono firme le habló—. Yo me encargaré de que no te lastimen.

—Gracias.

Y con esa consigna, nuestras heroínas menos una, salieron al campo de batalla, junto quedando pocos segundos para que el tiempo impuesto por la líder del trío de villanas, acabara.

—Veo que las señoritas decidieron aparecerse.

—Pero parece que se confundieron, están vestidas para un baile de disfraces.

—No, es que se les adelanto el Carnaval.

—O el Halloween.

Pero ni las mofas y burlas o burlas del trío de villanas, podía bajar la moral de nuestras heroínas. Edith se adelanto y de concentro en la chica que estaba en la nube, pero al querer golpearla, solo la atravesó. Luego cambió de táctica y quiso golpear a la de mermelada, pero sus golpes solo la desparramaban.

—Bien, entonces la de plateado es mía —exclamó Edith muy seria.

—Quiero a la de la nube —pidió Andrea.

—Entonces me quedaré con la de Mermelada —sonrió sería Alix—. Con lo que me encantan las galletas con Mermelada.

La épica batalla empezó, Edith lanzó un fuerte golpe contra su oponente, pero esta lo detuvo con su mano. Las fuerzas de ambas parecías idénticas, Edith lanzó otro golpe con su mano libre, pero esta lo detuvo con la otra mano. Ahora ambas chicas luchaban por soltarse.

—Somos igual de fuertes, esta batalla podría durar horas —pero la otra chica solo sonreía.

Mientras batalla de Andrea y la chica de la nube había tomado nuevas alturas, para poder igualar a su adversaria, Andrea se había subido sobre una cornisa, desde donde lanzaba bolas de helado a discreción. Pero la chica de la nube de algodón era muy buena volando y la esquivaba con facilidad.

—Es lo mejor que tienes —se mofó de Andrea.

—Deja de moverte y verás mi habilidad.

Al mismo tiempo, la Alix y la chica de Mermelada se volvía cada vez más feroz. Alix brincaba esquivando las bombas de frutas explosivas, mientras sus disparos de chispas y su ataque de galleta fácilmente eran neutralizados por chorros de mermelada.

Y cuando parecía que había acertado a su blanco, su galleta solo atravesó un cuerpo hecho de mermelada.

—Lo siento, no es tan difícil cortar la mermelada —sonrió la chica.

—Ya verás lo difícil que es.

Nuestras tres heroínas eran fácilmente igualadas e incluso superadas por sus contrapartes, el trío de enemigas las estaba haciendo retroceder. Las chicas pronto se vieron acorraladas, se encontraban en iguales condiciones, pero sus rivales tenían poderes mucho mayores que los suyos.

Y los manejaban mucho mejor que ellas.

—Debemos unir fuerzas chicas —musitó Edith—. O nos vencerán.

Las tres chicas asintieron y procedieron a unir sus poderes, Alix lanzó su galleta, Andrea la cubrió de helado y Edith la sujeto, girando y girando, para soltarla en dirección de sus rivales. La galleta congelada, acelerada por el giro, impactó en dirección del trío.

O eso parecía.

—¡Las vencimos!

—No se apuren a cantar victoria.

La chica de cabello plateado, había detenido con una sola mano y sin mucho esfuerzo, la galleta de nuestras heroínas. Las chicas estaban contrariadas y consternadas, ya no sabían que hacer y todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron, cuando la líder del otro grupo rompió la galleta de Alix, que parecía indestructible.

Luego lanzó ambas mitades contra Andrea y Alix, noqueándolas.

—¡Maldita!

—Que sencillo y esas son las que se nos oponen.

—Deberíamos acabar con ellas rápidamente.

—Si, luego pueden pedir refuerzos. Recuerda que son más que nosotras.

—Tienen razón, es hora de acabar con todo aquí.

—Ok, hora de ponerse serías —la chica de la nube, aterrizó por fin—. Veamos que tal les va con esto.

La chica de rosa, comenzó a comprimir la que antes era la nube que montaba, hasta que hizo con ella una esfera muy compacta de color rosa. Luego esta se abrió y la chica de la mermelada, metió lo que parecía una cereza muy roja. A continuación, la chica de plateado, sujeto la esfera a manera de disco y luego de dar vueltas, lo lanzó contra Alix.

Por suerte Edith lo logró interceptar.

—No te será tan sencillo conmigo presente —por desgracia, se había lastimado una mano al hacer eso.

—Solo era el calentamiento, no te emociones pequeña.

A continuación, el trío volvió a efectuar el mismo ataque varias veces, pero Edith pudo detener todos, aunque apenas. Edith estaba muy cansada y muy lesionada, un ataque más y sería el último. Para empeorar su suerte, las otras chicas habían creado varias esferas, las que tenían flotando en el aire con el poder de la chica de rosa.

—Ya casi la acabamos, será sencillo con este último movimiento.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, la caballería apareció por fin. Iris, la chica de chocolate, Violeta, la chica de las galletas y la mismísima Marisol, se habían enterado de lo que sucedía y habían decidido ayudar. Aunque cada una había encontrado una forma de ocultar su identidad.

—Valla, refuerzos.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

La chica de plateado, lanzó todas las esferas que pudo contra las chicas que se acercaban, al no saber que eran esas esferas y que explotaban al contacto, las chicas estarían en peligro, por lo que Edith se lanzó entre ellas y la trayectoria de loas esferas, interceptándolas con su cuerpo.

Al ser su cuerpo tan resistente como el caramelo más duro, logró salvarse.

—¡YA ME TIENES HARTA!

La chica de plateado, corrió hacia donde Edith y la sujeto del cuello, luego cargo su puño con todo su poder e impacto con él el cuerpo de Mina, rompiéndola en pedazos. Todas las chicas estaban horrorizadas ante esta terrible escena.

Edith, había muerto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fics Original:**  
**Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Sies: **El Equipo se Divide.

Las chicas acababan de presenciar un espectáculo aterrador frente a sus ojos, Edith para evitar que lastimaran a sus amigas, se había interpuesto entre el ataque de las villanas, pero ni su duro cuerpo aguanto toda la magnitud del daño y se resquebrajo. Cuando pareció que lo peor ya había pasado, la líder del equipo enemigo, remato a Edith con un poderoso ataque con toda su fuerza, destrozando el cuerpo de la Candy Girl en pedazos.

—Por fin acabe que ella…

—EDITH!

—MINA!

—Líder!

—NOOOOOOO!

Las villanas, una vez habían cumplido su misión, procedieron a desaparecer bajo una pantalla de niebla, creada por la chica de cabello plateado. Las chicas se reunieron junto a los pedazos, de la que quedaban de la que alguna vez había sido su amiga, a llorar su perdida.

—Edith!

Mientras cada una la lamentaba a su modo, Andrea procedió a reunir todos los pedazos que habían quedado esparcidos. La tarea era ardua, en especial, porque habían muchos fragmentos pequeños en el suelo.

—¿Para qué haces eso, Andrea? —preguntó Alix llorosa—. Edith se fue.

—Pienso que si la juntamos, tal vez encontremos una forma de rearmarla… es de caramelo. Quizás no este muerta del todo —la seguridad de Andrea en sus palabras, le infundió esperanza a sus amigas. Tanto, que empezaron a recoger todos los pedazos de su amiga, hasta los más pequeños.

—Creo que son todos —exclamó rendida Violeta.

Las chicas había juntado una pequeña montaña de trozos rotos de caramelo. Ahora les quedaba la duda de cómo "reparar" a Edith. Y una duda aun mayor, si lograban juntar a Edith como antes, podrían regresarla a la vida.

Las respuestas se revelarían pronto.

Mientras tanto en medio de la ciudad, una batalla épica… que fue saltada en el capítulo anterior, por falta de presupuesto, se llevaba a cabo.

—Tienes un dos…

—Ve a pescar. Tienes un cuatro.

—Ve a pescar…

Tanto el chico de gomitas como el hombre cacahuate, se habían puesto a jugar cartas, mientras el fics se había dedicado a las chicas. Luego de darse cuenta, DE QUE EL FICS HABÍA REGRESADO CON ELLOS… los dos se pusieron a trabajar.

—Bien, es hora de vencerte con mi carta triunfal…

El chico de gomitas, en lugar de volverse a comer su gomita con forma de Dragón, agarro todo el puñado de gomas que tenía y se las metió a la boca. Luego comenzó a sufrir una serie de cambios físicos muy abruptos en todo su cuerpo.

—Probaras ahora mi forma más poderosa… MODO KIMERA!

—Entonces tu probaras mi armas final… "CAÑÓN MEGA BLASTER ULTRA CACAHUATERO"

El chico de gomitas se convirtió en una bestia enorme, que poseía diversas partes de varios animales. Mientras el Hombre Cacahuate comenzó a armar un cañón con varias piezas de sus otras armas. La Bestia Cimera abrió su boca y comenzó a absorber energía, mientras el hombre cacahuate empezó a cargar su cañón.

Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo.

—BOLA DE FUEGO!

—DISPARO DE ENERGÍA!

Los dos ataques poderosos se interceptaron, por unos segundos, el sonido en todo el área desapareció y solo se podían ver dos enormes luces luchando. Luego, ambas energías estallaron destruyendo una gran parte de la ciudad.

Cacahuate Man se protegió encerrándose en una coraza de cacahuate. Mientras el chico gomita se protegió gracias a la piel de su Kimera, la cual se desintegró con la fuerza de la explosión. Al final, en un ambiente que parecía Post Apocalíptico, quedaron tirados ambos guerreros, sin poderes.

Mientras, una persona veía todo lo que pasaba, desde un lugar seguro.

—Así que no murieron, pero debo admitir que sus poderes son bastante fuertes —el extraño sujeto cubierto por una capa, se metió algo a la boca y se lo comió—. Creo que deberé encargarme también de ellos, sino aceptan unirse a mí.

Trozos de lo que parecían ser, cacahuates del arma del Hombre Cacahuate y gomitas de la piel de la Kimera, del chico de gomita, venían caminando en dirección del extraño hombre.

—Con esto tendré suficiente —tomo un trozo de cada uno y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico. Debajo de los trozos andantes, se podía ver a pequeños ositos de goma moverse—. Ahora debemos ir por algunos "recuerdos" de la batalla que ocurrió en esa escuela.

Diciendo esto, el sujeto se trepó en un enorme Oso de Goma y se dirigió a la escuela de las chicas, al igual que su ejército de ositos gominola.

Mientras las Chicas habían decidido experimentar con varios métodos alternativos, para tratar de revivir a Edith. Desde tratar de derretirla y volver a solidificarla, hasta convertirla en caramelo líquido al sumergirla en agua.

Todas las ideas eran validas, pero por desgracia… solo había una oportunidad.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Marisol muy nerviosa.

—Solo tenemos una oportunidad de revivir a Edith.

—Si fallamos no hay vuelta atrás.

Las chicas estaban en un verdadero dilema.

—Soy de Chocolate, no habrá forma de volverla como yo… líquida. ¡Así se podría regenerar!

—Pero el caramelo líquido no es igual que el chocolate. Si se vuelve muy líquido, no podrás volver volverse sólida de nuevo. Soy de chicle y tuve problemas al comienzo con eso.

—El caramelo en si es de azúcar y agua, deshagámosla y volvamos a unirla.

—Si derretimos a Edith, pueda que al unirla de nuevo… nunca vuelva a ser la misma amiga que conocimos alguna vez.

—Todas las ideas son muy peligrosas y el tiempo sigue pasando.

—Eso es verdad, no sabemos que le pase a Edith si sigue en esa forma, capaz muera y no podamos revivirla de nuevo.

—No digas eso ni en broma, Alix.

—Pero es una posibilidad que no deseo.

Las chicas guardaron silencio. Hace muchos rato atrás, se habían dado cuenta todas de las identidades secretas del resto de integrantes del grupo y como todas eran amigas al final, decidieron ayudarse mutuamente. Sabían que decidieran lo que decidieran, solo habría una opción, no había vuelta atrás y la vida de su amiga, estaba en juego.

Las chicas decidieron meter los trozos de Edith en un recipiente hermético y luego guardarlo en la nevera de la oficina de la presidenta, o sea la nevera de Violeta. Con la Vicepresidenta en la oficina, nadie siquiera se atrevería a acercarse 10 metros de la nevera, estaría muy segura ahí.

Pero por si acaso, se aseguraron de poner una nota que dijera: "Propiedad de Violeta, comételo y te mato".

Luego las chicas se reunieron en el salón del club para discutir que hacer.

—Mi nombre clave es Misha… —habló muy segura la presidenta—. Y mis poderes son controlar galletas, ver en ellas, lanzarlas y hacerlas explotar… hasta donde se, no conozco muy bien todos ellos —Violeta se sentó luego de su discurso.

—El mío es Iris y domino el chocolate oscuro, ya vieron mis poderes en acción.

—Así que tu eras la chica que nos salvo antes…

—Si, era yo —sonrió Iris—. De verdad necesitaban ayuda, eran muy malas actuando como equipo.

—Oye, apenas conocíamos nuestros poderes…

—Es cierto, yo aun luchaba por mantenerme sólida.

—Además tu entrada de Choko Girl… que es eso.

—Cállate chica de la Bumeranlleta…

—Chicas silencio, no estamos aquí para reproches —intervino Violeta—. Debemos ver como salvar a una amiga.

Todas las chicas se disculparon y guardaron silencio, esperando a que hablara de nuevo Violeta.

—Ahora… alguna tiene una idea.

Nuevamente hubo silencio en la sala.

—Vamos al menos una idea, no estamos en clases para que se queden calladas.

Pero como respondiendo a las suplicas de Violeta, una persona apareció con la posible respuesta a su problema.

Era una chica como de dieciséis años, estatura media, vestimenta sencilla, pero lo que más la destacaba, es que tenía una paleta en su boca… una Lolipop. La cual, no dejaba de chupar ni para hablar.

—Tengo lo que ustedes necesitan… —exclamó la chica con el chupete en la boca—. Si quieren salvar a su amiga, síganme.

—Pe-pero… —Iris estaba por interrogar a la recién llegada, pero esta solo la ignoro y salió.

—¿Debemos ir con ella?

—Dijo que ayudaría a Edith.

—Pero es una extraña.

—Hasta hace unos minutos, nosotras dos también —habló muy sería Violeta.

—Se que deseamos recuperar a Edith, pero debemos pensar las cosas —Marisol lucía muy pensativa—. Si es una trampa de esas chicas, ya vieron lo que paso antes.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Marisol —Iris se unió rápidamente al bando de Marisol—. Esto podría ser una trampa.

—Pero la vida de Edith esta en juego.

—Yo quiero recuperarla, voy con ella… —Violeta se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se detuvo—. ¿Quién ira conmigo?

Las chicas se vieron unas a otras, Marisol ya había presentado su postura de dudar ante la extraña recién llegada, pero Andrea ni Alix se habían pronunciado del todo. Solo era decisión de ellas ahora.

—Yo creo… que deberíamos ir… es por Edith —habló Andrea en voz baja.

—Yo no estoy segura aun —intervino Alix—. No se que deberíamos hacer.

—Ire con Violeta —declaro decidida Andrea—. Es mi amiga y ella haría lo mismo por mí.

—En tu caso sería fácil, si te derrites te metemos al congelador.

—No estoy para bromas ahora, vienes conmigo o te quedas.

—Ire —contestó Alix, todas se sorprendieron ante esta declaración—. Si somos más, es menos probable que una trampa nos detenga.

Las tres chicas se fueron tras la recién llegada, mientras Marisol e Iris se quedaron solas. Marisol se sentía muy mal, no sabía si la decisión que había tomado, fue la mejor… o la peor decisión de su vida. El Equipo ahora, se había separado.

—Tranquila Mari. Debemos guardar la calma.

—Edith me llamaba Mari —Marisol se sintió aun más deprimida que antes.

—Marisol cálmate, debemos estar en nuestros cinco sentidos por si acaso, resulta ser una trampa y las capturan.

—Tienes razón, perdóname por alterarme tanto —estas palabras había regresado en si a Marisol quien tenía un plan—. Debemos investigar la fábrica de dulces.

—¿Investigarla, por qué?

—Ella nos dio nuestros poderes, tal vez haya una forma de ayudar a Edith —Iris iba a objetar, ya que se suponía, ella no fue junto al grupo, pero Marisol se le adelanto—. Acaso crees que me tragué el cuento que te fuiste a la playa.

—¿Cómo sabes que también fui a esa fábrica?

—Es simple, ese día llame antes de salir con las chicas… a ti y a Violeta —Marisol cambió su tono de voz, a uno un poco más sutil—. Me contestaron sus madres diciendo que habían "ido" a la casa de Edith para hacer la tarea de grupo y que pasarían la noche ahí…

El sutil tono de voz en Marisol paso de simplemente sutil a algo más amenazador.

—Cuando bien sabemos que no teníamos ningún trabajo en grupo. Así que, dime… donde estuvieron esa noche.

—Esta bien, nos descubriste. Yo acababa de regresar y me entere por Violeta de que se iban a meter a escondidas a la fábrica, así que, ella planeo que las seguiríamos de lejos… así, si las atrapaban, nosotras podríamos escapar sin problemas.

—Que buenas amigas.

—Nosotras las seguimos esa noche, luego de que entraron. Las esperamos afuera hasta que salieron y al ver que no paso nada, entramos.

—Y que hicieron tú y Violeta en toda esa noche.

—Pues yo me dedique a comer chocolate, Violeta creo que se fue al cuarto de las galletas —esta respuesta satisfizo mucho a Marisol, ya que era el comportamiento usual de sus amigas. Pero lo que agregó Iris, la dejó muy confundida—. Pero las otras chicas que vinieron con Violeta, no supe a donde fueron.

—¿Otras chicas?

—Si.

—¿Cuántas eran?

—Eran como… —Iris comenzó a contar con los dedos de las manos—. La alta, la delgada, la d elos pechos grandes, la bajita… veamos.

—¿Cuántas eran?

—No las conté, pero creo que cuatro.

—Cuatro —Marisol lucía muy pensativa.

—Si, estoy segura que eran cuatro. ¿En qué piensas?

—Las chicas de hoy también poseían poderes… pero segura que no fueron en aquella "excursión" con ustedes. Ya que no las reconocieron.

—Entonces que sugieres.

—Ya lo había discutido con Edith antes, aunque lo mantenía como solo una idea. Pero creo que en esa extraña fábrica, se hacia más que solo dulces.

—¿Y que hacían?

—Tal vez suene a teoría de conspiración… pero creo que hacían dulces para crear guerreros con habilidades únicas. Una especie de Súper Soldados que pudieran vender.

—Nadie sospecharía un plan así, de una fábrica de dulces. ¿Pero como es que todo mundo ahora terminó con poderes?

—Tengo muchas sospechas aun, pero creo que accidentalmente mezclamos los dulces de los Súper Soldados, con los comunes.

—Y al comerlos… la gente obtuvo poderes como nosotras lo hicimos. Cada vez esa historia me parece más creíble.

—Es lógico, de donde saca una fábrica de dulces tanto dinero para hacer todo lo que hacen… vendiendo dulces, yo creo que no.

—Entonces debemos ir a investigar esa fábrica.

—Debemos estar preparadas para todo, quizás encontremos más enemigos o un misterio aun más grande entre manos.

—O podamos encontrar nuevas amigas.

—Pues creo que serían de ayuda, en especial si las chicas cayeron en una trampa.

—Pues se donde encontrar por lo menos una persona que nos ayude.

—¿Dónde?

—De las chicas de anoche, vi a una de ellas hoy. Estaba en el salón B de Cuarto Año.

—¿Estas segura Iris?

—Si, me sería muy difícil olvidarla. Ella fue la única que llevo una cámara de vídeo a la incursión de anoche. Además, su nombre estaba escrito en su mochila…

—Bien, debemos convencerla de que nos ayude.

—Entonces sígueme, se donde esta…

Iris guío a Marisol por los largos y casi interminables pasillos, hasta que llegaron a la famosa aula. Las dos chicas se pararon para observar por la ventana, había un grupo muy variado de alumnos. Lo que haría demasiado difícil la búsqueda de una chica en particular, menos cuando Marisol jamás la había visto.

—¿Y crees que la reconocerás Iris?

—Claro, jamás olvido el ostro de una chica…

—¿Y cuál es?

—Es aquella —Iris señalo en dirección de una chica que miraba por la ventana como si quisiera escapar a la libertad—. La que tiene las dos enormes Alas de Ángel.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Fics Original:  
**

**Sweet Team Girl.  
****Capítulo Siete: **Sorpresas.

Luego de recuperar todos los pedazos de Edith y guardarlos en la nevera, una extraña visitante les había dicho a las chicas que podía ayudarles a recuperar a Edith, por lo que el equipo tomo una dura decisión y se dividieron. Violeta, Andrea y Alix fueron con la extraña chica; mientras que Marisol e Iris se quedaron, pensando en que hacer. Mientras hablaban Iris le contó una enorme verdad a su amiga… no estaban tan solas y gracias a esto, se encaminaron a buscar a una posible nueva heroína para agregarla a su grupo.

Y ahora estaban viéndola.

—¿Esa chica tiene alas de ángel y nadie se da cuenta?

—Capaz nadie puede verlas, más que las personas con súper poderes como nosotras.

—De donde sacas tus afirmaciones, de Sakura Card Captor.

—En mi país se llama Sakura, Cazadora de Cartas.

Marisol estaba muy contrariada, no por el hecho de que la posible nueva adición a su equipo de Súper Heroínas, tuviera dos alas, sino por el hecho, de que aunque las tenía… nadie parecía verlas o si las veían, les importaba siquiera el hecho de que las tuviera.

Una observación más detallada, le demostró a Marisol que las alas no eren invisibles.

—Pues, no parece ser que no las vean…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Marisol le señalo a Iris la escena, donde un chico que estaba detrás de aquella chica con alas, tuvo que tocar las alas de esta y moverlas un poco, para poder ver a la pizarra. Con esto, la hipótesis de que no las podían ver, quedaba descartada.

—Y ahora que hacemos, ¿entramos?

—No creo, en pocos minutos tocara el timbre para el descanso. Esperemos para poder hablara con ella.

Mientras Marisol e Iris esperaban sentadas fuera del aula de la chica a la que querían reclutar, sus amigas pasaban por sus propios problemas. La misteriosa chica las había llevado todo el camino, sin decirles una sola palabra. De pronto, esta se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada.

El perfecto lugar para una emboscada.

—Entren si desean salvar a su amiga.

La misteriosa chica solo abrió la puerta y se quedó parada junto a esta, lamiendo su paleta. Violeta aun dudando, decidió entrar. Andrea y Alix la siguieron.

—Si esto es una trampa, estén preparadas —les susurró Violeta a sus amigas.

—Estoy lista —Alix tenía la mano puesta sobre su galleta gigante.

—Igual yo —mientras que Andrea ya empezaba a chorrear helado.

Las chicas caminaron dentro de aquel oscuro edificio, preparadas para lo que fuera, hasta que llegaron al centro, el único lugar que tenía luz. De lejos se podía observar una pequeña figura que parecía estar ocupada, armando alguna cosa rara, muy enorme por cierto.

—¡Hola! —llamó Violeta al ver que aquella personita no parecía haberlas notado.

—¿Es una niña? —le comentó Andrea a Alix, muy sorprendida.

—No eres muy mayor que ella tampoco.

—¡OYE!

—¡SILENCIO! —la pequeñita que había estado trabajando desde antes de que ellas llegaran, las hizo callar, luego continuo trabajando en su artefacto—. Si quieren que las ayude con su amiga, esperen.

Le pequeña les señalo varias cajas que estaban apiladas, como indicándoles que las usaran para sentarse a esperarla, mientras ella trabajaba. Así terminaron haciéndolo las chicas, con esfuerzo, movieron cada una, una caja y la uso como asiento.

—¿Cuánto más va a tardar? —preguntó Alix aburrida.

—No se, creo que aun le falta mucho —respondió Andrea en un susurro.

—Shhhhh, guarden silencio —Violeta calló a sus amigas, ya que vio que el ruido parecía molestar a la pequeña.

—Gracias —luego de decir esto, siguió trabajando en su aparato.

Las chicas entre aburridas e intrigadas, esperaban saber que era el aparato enorme que construía la pequeña. Andrea seguía muy aburrida, al igual que Alix, así que ambas, se pudieron a curiosear.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Para que sirve?

—¿Tiene nombre?

—¿Es un robot gigante?

—¿Es una bomba?

—¿Es un arma?

—¿Es una máquina para viajar en el tiempo?

—¿Es un aparato que te haga crecer?

—¿Es una máquina que da dulces?

—Oye, eso sería grandioso.

—Ya lo creo, así podríamos tener una provisión de dulces de por vida.

—Nunca más tendrías que salir a comprar.

—Si, porque los podrías tener en tu propia casa.

—O en el patio, por el tamaño.

—Yo no tengo patio, vivo en departamento.

—Entonces en la azotea.

Las continuas interrupciones de Andrea y Alix estaban comenzando a fastidiar a la pequeña, de no ser porque Violeta se había dormido hace una hora, de lo aburrida que estaba; la shubiera detenido y con ello, evitado más problemas.

—Sería estupendo, podrían llover dulces desde el techo.

—Sacarías la mano por la ventana y los podrías comer.

—Sería como el cielo.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo —la pequeña sacó algo de sus ropas, parecía un control remoto—. ¡Siéntense y no me molesten!

Luego de presionar uno de los botones en su control remoto, dos manos enormes bajaron del techo y sujetaron cada una a Andrea y Alix, luego las llevaron a sus respectivas cajas y las depositaron con suavidad. Luego ago que parecía cinta adhesiva las pegó a ellas, como para evitar que no se movieran.

—Moléstenme de nuevo y les pondré cinta en la boca también.

La pequeña lucía muy enojada, por lo que Andrea y Alix solo tuvieron que asentir a la orden de esta. Calmados los ánimos, la pequeña genio siguió trabajando en su extraño invento. Pasaron cerca de una hora antes de que Violeta se despertara y viera a sus amigas "encintadas".

—¿Y a ustedes qué les paso?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—Ni yo.

—Así que se acogerán a su derecho del silencio, entiendo.

Violeta se paró y se dirigió hacia la pequeña, luego de andar preguntándole por cerca de cinco minutos, el mismo evento que con Alix y Andrea se repitió. La niña se enojó, apretó un botón de su control y una mano bajo, sujeto a Violeta y la encintó sobre la caja en la que estaba antes.

Esta vez, también le tapó la boca.

—Ahora o me dejan tranquila terminar esto… o su amiga no regresara nunca más.

Mientras las chicas esperaban tranquilamente a que la pequeña genio acabara su extraño y enorme aparato. En la escuela, Marisol e Iris se encontraban por fin con la misteriosa chica con alas. Iris fue la primera en hablar.

Y obviamente, no la más brillante.

—¿Eres un ángel?

Marisol solo atino en taparle la boca a su compañera.

—Discúlpala, ve mucha televisión.

—Por qué la debo disculpar, lo soy… —la chica extraña levanto sus brazos, como si intentara alzar el vuelo, pero en ese rato, una de sus alas se cayo al suelo—. Mil disculpas, pasa con frecuencia.

—Descuida —Marisol se agachó para ayudarle con el ala, cuando al tocarle se dio cuenta de la verdad—. ¿Son de papel crepé?

—Son de cartulina con almidón, para darles la forma justa.

—Chicos, la loca encontró amigos —uno de los alumnos comenzó a burlarse apenas vio a su compañera, en compañía de alguien más.

Pronto lo siguió el resto de la clase, pero aunque a la nueva amiga de Marisol e Iris no le parecía importa, a ellas si. Marisol les gritó a todos para que se callaran, sin éxito. Iris por su parte, solo les empezó a lanzar lo primero que encontraba a su alcance.

—Déjenlos, ante mentes tan cerradas, no puedo mostrarme como verdaderamente soy.

La chica ángel, solo se llevó a Iris y a Marisol del salón, hacia la azotea, donde nadie las molestaría. Ahí se sacó sus alas falsa y procedió a guardarlas en su mochila. Luego, en presencia de ambas y para su deleite y asombro, de su espalda emergieron dos alas reales.

Ambas chicas estaban muy asombradas.

—¿Quieren tocarlas, verdad?

—No, como crees.

—Yo si quiero…

—¡IRIS!

—Vamos, si quieren tocarlas… ¡Adelante!

—¿Segura?

—Gracias.

Ambas chicas, cada una de un ala, comenzaron a sentir las plumas en estas.

—Son muy suaves… no se sienten como plumas de ave.

—Se sienten muy curioso —sonrió Iris aplastando las plumas con sus manos—. Es como barro o masilla.

—Son de mazapán —sonrió la chica ángel.

—¿Mazapán? —preguntaron ambas al unísono.

—Si, es un tipo de dulce que se usa para crear diversas formas —la chica nueva les enseño una lonchera metálica, en la cual, habían varias figuritas de mazapán—. Como estas de aquí.

—Hay frutas, animales, personajes de anime… y ¿un ángel?

—¿Se pueden comer?

—Claro, háganlo si gustan. Las hice yo misma en mis ratos libres.

Tanto Iris como Marisol, probaron las figuritas de mazapán hechas por su nueva amiga. Ambas no podían creer lo bien que sabían estas.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Soledad. Pero como ya se dieron cuenta… soy un ángel.

—¿Entonces te decimos Soledad o Ángel?

—Soledad esta bien, Iris.

—¿Chómo chabes mi chombe? —Iris casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca.

—Iris, habla con la boca vacía —Marisol se tuvo que limpiar varios trozos de lo que había estado masticando Iris—. Me salpicaste toda.

—Cherdon.

—¡Que no hables con la boca llena!

—Déjala Marisol, esta entretenida comiendo.

—Espera un poco —ahora Marisol era la sorprendida—. Es obvio que sabes el nombre de Iris, porque lo repetí varias veces. Pero como sabes mi nombre… tus alas te permiten leer la mente acaso.

—No, ese poder solo lo otorgan los dulces de regaliz…

—¿En serio?

—Solo bromeaba. Se tu nombre porque tu y tu grupo son famosas en todo el colegio.

—¿Ah si?

—Claro, quien no conoce a las chicas que crearon un grupo para estudiar y platicar de dulces. Me quise unir varias veces, pero como el mazapán no es un dulce muy famoso… no me uní.

—No lo sabía, debías haberlo hecho.

—Ahora creo que quizás si me debí unir —Soledad suspiro, luego se sentó en una silla… quien sabe de donde apareció. Iris estaba muy ocupada comiendo como para haberla notado, pero Marisol no.

—¡Eres bruja!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Marisol se quedó señalando la silla, luego pareció recordar que habían subido sin nada, pero aun así, Soledad había sacado una mochilla y una lonchera que parecía no acabar su contenido nunca—. Ah, te refieres a todo esto…

Soledad sacó dos alas más, luego sacó cuatro, seis… hasta tener un total de doce alas.

—Aprendí que al volverme de mazapán, no solo logré sacar alas de mi cuerpo o moldearlo en las formas que deseara. También podía hacer esto…

Soledad tomo la silla y la metió dentro de una de sus alas, era como si se la hubiera tragado dentro del mazapán de sus alas. De otra de ellas, sacó la misma mochilla de antes, junto con un reproductor MP5, revistas de moda, audífonos, un celular y… papel higiénico.

—Nunca se sabe, más vale estar preparados —bromeó Soledad.

—Ese poder es increíble, soy casi igual a ti… estoy hecha de Goma de Mascar, pero no poseo esa variedad de poderes.

—Aunque la goma y el mazapán comparten características, difieren mucho al final.

—Y lo noto ahora.

—Por cierto… Si me estaban buscando, es porque sucedió algo ¿Qué paso?

—Enemigos muy poderosos empezaron a aparecer por todos lados. No somos muy fuertes como equipo y ya… perdimos a una amiga.

—Edith se murió —exclamó Iris sin dejar de comer.

—Edith, ella de que era.

—Caramelo sino estoy mal.

—¿Sólido o líquido?

—Pues duro… creo.

—Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos, es una chica experta en lo que son dulces. Y al igual que nosotras, también obtuvo poderes.

—¿Y qué poderes tiene?

—Creo que será mejor que los vean por ustedes o jamás me creerían.

Soledad guardó todo lo que había sacado, incluso las golosinas de Iris, luego metió todas sus alas hasta solo dejar un par, el original que habían visto Marisol e Iris. Luego agarró a cada chica por la cintura.

—No le temen a las alturas, verdad.

—¿Qué cosa?

Soledad alzó el vuelo con Iris y Marisol a cada lado, Marisol se sostenía muy fuerte de Soledad tratando de no gritar o ver hacia abajo. Iris, por el contrarió, parecía muy feliz de ver la ciudad desde tan alto.

—No eras de goma, Marisol. Deberías abrir los ojos, aunque cayeras de esta altura… no te harías nada.

—Es mejor prevenir… ¡Y no te muevas tanto!

Luego de veinte minutos de un vuelo algo turbulento, más por los gritos de Marisol, las chicas aterrizaron al otro lado de la ciudad. En el extremo más lejano y al que, ni Marisol o Iris, habían ido alguna vez. Estaban en medio de lo que había sido un puerto muy concurrido antes de la depresión.

Ahora era un lugar muy solitario.

—No hay nada como volar, el autobús hubieran sido como 2 horas.

—¿Ahora dónde vamos? —habló Iris, ya que Marisol aun no podía recuperarse del vuelo tan accidentado.

—Debemos entrar… al agua.

—¡Qué cosa! —Marisol por fin se recuperó—. Estamos hechas con azúcar, si entramos ahí… nos desharemos.

—¿Moriremos como Edith?

—No repitas que Edith esta muerta, de acuerdo.

—Perdón.

—Si quieren ayudar a su amiga, confíen en mí…

Soledad guardó sus alas y se encaminó al agua… hacia una muerte segura.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

******Fics Original:**  
**Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Ocho:** Ardides.

Mientras el Equipo de nuestras heroínas se había dividido, cada una con una misión específica. El Equipo de Marisol se había encaminado, con una nueva amiga, a buscar a una persona que quizás las pudiera ayudar. Por su parte, el equipo de Violeta había ido a buscar a una niña súper genio, pero muy temperamental, la cual quizás tenía el secreto para revivir a Edith. El Equipo de las Villanas no había estado descansado.

—Todo tranquilo, nadie vigila.

—Puedes abrir.

Las tres villanas estaban frente a la puerta de un departamento, una de ellas, la de mermelada, estaba vigilando que nadie las siguiera. Mientras la otra chica, la de algodón de azúcar, abría la puerta del departamento.

Las tres chicas entraron.

—Fiu, que complicado fue eso.

—Ya lo creo.

Cada chica comenzó a sacarse su "disfraz" y ponerlo encima de una silla. Cuando acabaron, cada uno había regresado a su identidad secreta, de simples alumnas de secundaria. Aunque antes eran muy notorias en sus trajes de villanas, en sus apariencias normales, no sobresalían de tres simples alumnas.

—Estuviste fabulosa Kei —habló la chica de mermelada a la que antes, había sido la chica de cabello plateado.

—No fue nada, solo había que saber golpea.

—Pero no crees que te pasaste, hiciste pedazo a esa chica —habló muy sería la chica de algodón, quien luchaba por sacarse el dulce de su ropa.

—Te dije Shirley que no pasarás tanto tiempo sobre esa nube y menos, al medio día, cuando el sol pega más fuerte —habló tranquilamente la ex chica de mermelada, quien se sentaba cómodamente en el sofa, alistándose para ver televisión.

—Alejandra no me reclames, quieres. No fuiste de gran ayuda.

—Oye, te he dicho que mi nombre clave es Misa, no responderé a ese mi antiguo nombre de mortal.

—Como digas… loca.

—Ya chicas, tranquilas —kei trataba de calmar a sus amigas—. Mejor ayúdame a quitarle el dulce a Shirley, Alejandra.

Pero "Misa" no parecía estar escuchando.

—Esta bien, ayúdanos Misa.

—Ok —Misa se levantó de un salto y corrió a la cocina.

—¿Y ahora que va a hacer? ¡Ayyyy! —Shirley gritó al sentir que casi le arrancan el cabello.

—Perdona, pero tienes algodón de azúcar por todas partes.

—Es lo malo de mi poder, al menos ustedes tienen mejores poderes que yo.

—Solo soy fuerza bruta a granel.

—Si, peor pateas traseros.

—No te puedo negar que me gusta eso.

—Aunque te pasaste con esa chica.

—Ya me regañaste por eso.

—Y lo haré de nuevo, no debiste haberla matado.

—Ya sabes que no la maté, además, debía hacerlo lucir creíble… nos estaban observando.

—Supongo, sino era creíble… ¡No jales tan fuerte!

—Perdón. ¿Dónde esta Misa que no aparece?

—Aquí.

Misa llegaba con una cubeta llena de agua.

—Traté de traer la manguera, pero no llegaba más lejos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, Misa?

Misa tiró el agua sobre Shirley,

—¡Me derrito! ¡Me derrito!

—Cállate exagerada, lo que se derrite es el dulce sobre tu ropa.

—Y su ropa también —comentó Kei algo apenada de ver a su amiga, de esa forma.

—¡Mi Ropa! —Shirley corrió a su habitación, tapándose con los cojines.

—Cuidado en sucias el suelo! —le gritó Misa desde la sala.

—Te pasaste Misa —habló muy sería Kei.

—¿Yo me pase? ¿Quién rompió a esa chica en pedazos?

—Ya vas a empezar.

—Kei, te dije antes de pelea, que debíamos mantener las cosas en un perfil bajo. No era necesario ir tan lejos.

—Me dijiste que actuara.

—Si, pero no al extremo de traumatizar a alguien.

—Perdón, perdón. Mi error.

—Sabes, cuando entras en modo de pelea, pierdes la razón.

—Ni que fueras mejor líder que yo.

—Lo soy.

—Si, pero quedamos en que, durante las peleas… la líder sería yo.

—Y en las misiones encubiertas de espionaje, yo sería la líder —exclamó Shirley, quien acababa de entrar con nueva ropa.

—Si, decidimos todo eso. Pero también acordamos, que fuera de lo demás, yo sería la líder.

—¿Y por qué?

—La casa es mía o no.

—El departamento es de tus padres.

—Si, pero mientras no estén yo gobierno. De acuerdo —las otras chicas asintieron—. Ahora debemos planear como encontrara a la mente criminal que nos dio esa orden. Debemos tratar de descubrir lo que planea.

—Que tienes en mente.

—Mi plan en simple, cuando vallamos a encontrarnos con el de nuevo…

Misa no pudo acabar, ya que la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer cargada con bolsas llenas de cosas.

—Hola Amor, hola chicas —era la madre de Misa—. No me dijiste que venían tus amigas Alejandra, les hubiera comprado algo de comer en la tienda. Ahora iré a la cocina a prepararles galletas y algo de limonada.

—¡MAMÄ. No me llames Alejandra!

Mientras Misa peleaba con un enemigo mayor, su madre, en otro lugar, una persona misteriosa tramaba algo. Junto a el, estaba aquel chico que siempre aparecía de una u otra forma, el que controlaba a los osos de goma. Y detrás de ellos dos, habían dos capsulas enormes, las cuales contenían congelados al chico de Gomita y a Cacahuate Man.

—Ahora que harás.

—Estaba pensando, que ya fue mucho tiempo de juegos infantiles. Deberé hacer un pequeño acto de presencia, para demostrarles con quien juegan esas chicas.

Frente a los dos individuos misteriosos, habían varias pantallas, en ellas se podía ver a cada una de las heroínas. Incluso, habían detalles que se mostraban de los poderes de esta. La pantalla de la que debería ser Edith, se encontraba apagada.

—Que hacemos ahora que planean traer de vuelta a esa chica.

—No será mayor problema, un poco de "persuasión" de mi parte y no molestaran —el extraño puso su mano sobre uno de los osos de goma del otro sujeto y este comenzó a pudrirse. Luego se limpió la mano—. Santiago, te he dicho que mantengas encerrado a esos animales, mira lo que me hicieron hacer.

—Que culpa tengo yo, de que no sepas ver donde pones la mano.

—Te he dicho que cuando te dirijas a mi, me digas Señor o Amo… mejor aun, dime Amo y Señor.

—Primero págame los 50 pesos que te preste para comprar el hielo en que encerramos a esos dos.

—Te dije que cuando mi viejo me de lo de este mes, te lo devolvía.

—Espero que no sea como los 5 pesos que me tuviste cobrándote por casi dos semanas.

—Esos los use en una buena causa.

—Así, dime cual…

—Pues… los use para comprar el Cemento apasco con el que construiremos nuestra base secreta.

—Te dije que compraras Cruz Azul.

—Pero el apasco estaba de oferta.

—Ahora entiendo porque la pared se desarmo con solo arrimarse.

Mientras los dos villanos conversaban, dentro de sus prisiones heladas, Cacahuate Man y el Chico Gomita, planeaban como escapar de su encierro helado. Aunque ambos estaban desnudos y congelados, ninguno iba a quedarse encerrado ahí.

—Si tan solo pudiera…

Cacahuate Man logró mover su dedo y con esto, apareció un cacahuate que se explotó, pariendo su hielo. Mientras que Chico Gomita, logró volverse más delgado al sacar el aire de su cuerpo y con esto, logró salir por una pequeña grieta en el hielo.

—Cacahuate Man esta aquí listo para luchar!

—Gomito los castigará, en nombre de las Gomitas.

Pero para cuando terminaron sus discursos, además de darse cuenta de que estaban desnudos, también se percataron de que los dos villanos que los capturaron, ya no estaban. Habían salido en una misión muy urgente e importante… comprar leche en la tienda.

Luego de buscar con que vestirse, ambos, héroe y anti-héroe, buscaban que hacer.

—Yo me escabulliré, no se que hagas tú —habló el chico gomita—. No deseo que me atrapen de nuevo.

—Necesito encontrar pistas, o algo que me de información de que hacen estos dos. Y así poder arruinar sus planes.

—Nadie me atrapa, me desnuda, me encierra en un cubo de hielo y se queda tan tranquilo. Por esta vez, me uniré a tu bando.

Ambos ex-rivales ahora estaban trabajando bajo una misma meta, destruir a aquellos que los habían atrapado desnudos, dentro de un cubo de hielo. Pasaron varias horas buscando por todos lados, sin saber siquiera que debían encontrar… hasta que por fin.

—¡Lo tengo!

—¿Encontraste algunos planos malvados o algo así?

—No, que va. Encontré una X-Box nuevecita y sin estrenarse.

—Estas bromeando, necesitamos ver como detener a esos dos.

—Pero tiene controles inalámbricos de colores y como 300 juegos.

—¿300?

—Si mira, tienen todo tipo de juegos… Dragon Ball Z versus Street Fighter, Barbie 3000, hasta tienen el Mortal Kombat 27, el que salen los nietos de los primeros guerreros y puedes pelear con Sub Zero anciano.

—¿El de la silla de ruedas?

—Es mismo.

—Ese juego mola —Cacahuate Man se sentó de un brincó frente a la televisión—. Yo pido el control verde…

Mientras los "héroes" salvaban al universo dentro de su juego, peleándose a su vez, por ver a quien le tocaba primero. Los villanos a los que se suponía debían espiar y sabotear, regresaban de su misión súper secreta al súper mercado.

—Te dije que hicieras la fila en la otra caja, la Express, estaba más vacía, Amando.

—Si, pero ya viste… por quedarnos haciendo fila en la otra, conseguí el número de esa chica.

—Claro… viste el papel que te dio.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Míralo de nuevo —al abrir el papel, tan solo había un número "3" escrito en la hoja—. Pinche vieja, me vio la cara… y yo que le pagué sus compras por gusto.

—¡Alto!

Santiago hizo un gesto para guardar silencio, al parecer algo había llamado su atención.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Los prisioneros escaparon.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Santiago señalo en dirección de la sala, en la cual, tanto Cacahuate Man como Chico Gomita, estaba jugando en el X-Box.

—¡Oigan! Esos juegos son míos… —diciendo esto, les arrebato el control—. Yo juego con el control transparente. Ahora a quien le toca…

Santiago solo quedó viendo la escena muy contrariado, una vez le pasó el efecto, se unió al grupo para jugar X-Box. Mientras villanos, rivales y héroes disfrutaban de una buena partida en el X-Box, una nueva mente criminal, se abría paso desde las sombras.

—¿Qué novedades hay, Kurito? —una chica casi idéntica a la chica que había guía al equipo de Violeta donde la niña genio, acababa de llegar.

—Entraron hace como dos horas, pero aun no hay señales de que vallan a acabar, Mayra.

—Dos horas, me pregunto a que horas acabara esa cosa.

—Ni idea, cuando anda en ese estado… ni me le acerco.

—Por cierto, sabes que cosa rara hace esta vez.

—Alguna locura como las anteriores, una máquina de la muerte, una bicicleta impulsada por plutonio, una lámpara de energía solar o un cinturón de seguridad para motonetas.

—Algunas eran divertidas.

—Claro, usa una bicicleta nuclear para ver si no acabas volando media ciudad cuando te choques.

—Aun así sería divertido. Nunca he visto una nube de un hongo nuclear.

—Descárgala de Internet y no le harás daño a nadie.

Ambas chicas se encontraban paradas contra la pared, cada una comiendo un tipo de dulce característico. La llamada Kuro, la primera que había aparecido, traía una lolipop aun en la boca, mientras que la recién llegada, la llamada Mayra, tenía una paleta de caramelo, la cual lamía a cada rato.

—¿Crees qué debamos entrar?

—Pues yo no iré, la última vez me amarro y me dejó colgada de cabeza del techo. Además ella y yo, no nos llevamos tan bien que digamos. Recuerda que tuvimos un cierto incidente por diferencias de opiniones.

—¿Diferencias de opiniones? Se pelearon por un chico, no me quieras cuentear a mí.

—Esta bien, nos peleamos por el mismo chico. Pero no andes contando por ahí lo que te dije en secreto de confesión.

—Pero si ya todo mundo sabe eso… esta bien, yo entro —suspiró Mayra—. Pero no crees que se den cuenta que no soy la misma chica que los trajo.

—No lo creo, somos idénticas… salvo por pequeños detalles.

—Si, como la estatura, el color de ojos, cabello y el hecho de que, tú tengas un lolipop, mientras yo tengo una paleta.

—Ves, fuera de eso, nadie nos diferencia.

—Bueno, entraré, tu solo cuida aquí afuera,

—Entendido.

Una vez Mayra entro y pasaron unos segundos, Kuro espero y espero. Asegurada de que Mayra no estuviera cerca, sacó un celular marco.

—Si, el plan esta en marcha. Adentro estás tres de ellas… de Mayra, despreocúpate, yo me encargo al final de ella. Ahora vengan pronto antes de que acabe esa niña su máquina.

Kuro colgó.

—Veremos como les va ahora,

Diciendo esto, Kuro se marchó lejos de donde se suponía debía cuidar. En otro lado, una especie de emboscada se estaba preparando hacia nuestras heroínas.

—Están listas.

—El maquillaje es perfecto, con esto no nos reconocerán.

—Esperen a que esas chicas se den cuenta quien las ataco.

—Ya discutimos, nada de ataque directo. Habrá una distracción y luego, fingiremos ser amigos, así nos mezclaremos con ella y las atacaremos desde dentro.

—Es un buen plan.

—Recuerden, debemos encontrar donde escondieron a la chica rota, la de caramelo.

—Lo sabemos, nuestra misión depende de encontrarla.

—La necesitamos intacta o todo se arruinara.

—Aun debemos encontrar como duplicar los poderes de dulce, así podremos crear un suero y obtener nuestros poderes propios.

—Aunque eso signifique desintegrar hasta la última molécula de aquella chica…

—Aunque signifique eso y más.

—Todas para una…

—Y una para todas.

—Por eso victoria chicas, debemos darlo todo o no regresar.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

******Fics Original:**  
**Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Nueve: **¿Podemos realmente confiar en alguien?

Nuestra heroínas seguían en sus respectivas misiones, Violeta, Andrea y Alix estaban aun amarradas viendo como aquella niña construía su cosa gigante. Hace poco se les había unido aquella chica que las había guiado hasta el lugar donde estaba la niña genio, estaba sentada sobre una caja, lamiendo una paleta, mientras esperaba a que la genio acabara de hacer lo que se supone estaba haciendo.

Al final acabo, pero no libero a las chicas.

—¡Listo!

—¿Y esta vez qué es? —la chica de la paleta brincó de la caja y se acercó.

—Ahora de seguro la amarra como a nosotras.

—Si, es lo más probable.

—Cuando lo haga nos reímos.

—De acuerdo.

Pero para sorpresa de las chicas y disgusto de Andrea y Alix, la geniecita no le hizo nada a la chica de la paleta. Por el contrario, parecía muy alegre de poder presumir su invento. Tanto, que liberó a las otras chicas, para que se acercaran y también preguntaran.

—Tengo miedo de acercármele.

—Pero ya viste, capaz sino lo hacemos, nos amarre de nuevo

—Yo tengo que decirle aun unas verdades a esa "niñita" —exclamó Violeta molesta, todavía sacándose pedazos de cinta adhesiva de la boca.

—Alto Violeta, si le hablas, capaz nos haga algo.

—Esa cosa enorme que hizo, quizás sea un Mecha y esta esperando a que la provoquemos para probarlo con nosotras

—¿L-lo crees e-en verdad?

—Claro, todas las series de Anime que he visto no me pueden engañar.

—Entonces creo que es mejor tratar bien a esa adorable niña.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Y yo.

Con esta última decisión, las chicas se acercaron a la pequeña genio y comenzaron a tratarla mejor, de lo que la trataron antes. Para sorpresa suya y de ellas.

—Esta es una máquina muy ingeniosa.

—Si, esta llena de piezas y partes.

—Es norme.

—Lo que haga debe ser monumental.

El nuevo comportamiento de las chicas inquietó un poco a la chica de la paleta.

—¿Les pasa algo?

Pero no así a la pequeña genio, quien disfrutaba ser halagada.

—Es mi más reciente invento y el más asombroso de ellos.

—Ya lo creo y que hace.

—¿Lo que hace? Será un paradigma de la revolución humana.

—¿Un quién de la qué cosa?

—O sea que será un invento que revolucionara al mundo.

—Pero y que hace.

—Pues, como oí que su amiga había sido destruida, cree esto…

—¡Asombroso!

Aun siquiera sin saber para que mismo servía el aparato enorme que había creado la pequeña, las chicas estaban muy felices ante la posibilidad de tener de regreso a su amiga.

—Pero para regresarla, necesitaran pagar un alto precio.

Las chicas se sintieron algo preocupadas ante esta declaración, por lo general, en las películas cuando alguien quería traer de regreso a la vida a alguien que ya no estaba, y la persona que se suponía iba a ayudar, pedía un precio a cambio… solía ser la vida de alguien.

—¿P-p-precio?

—Si un p p precio.

—¿Y cuál sería ese precio?

—Vas a pedir 100 almas a cambio.

—O quizás la vida de una de nosotras.

—O algo más siniestro…

—Nada de eso —la niña se asqueó ante las "sugerencias" —. Quiero muchos dulces japoneses…

Mientras las chicas trabajan de entender el código secreto oculto tas la petición de la pequeña niña genio, el otro grupo que se separó, el de Iris y Marisol en compañía de Soledad, se encontraban en una difícil situación. Marisol e Iris debían aceptar la premisa de Soledad, para entrar al agua.

—¿Por qué lo dudan?

—No es que desconfiemos de ti…

—Yo si desconfió de ella.

—¡Iris!

—Oye, estoy hecha de chocolate una vez entre en agua… me haré nada. Tu en cambió si sobreviraras a ello.

—Ella si, pero yo no y voy a entrar con ustedes.

—Pero tienes poderes de conversión como los de Mari… te puedes convertir en una sirena y evitas mojarte.

—Eso esta mal en muchas formas Iris y lo sabes.

—No la regañes, ella tiene sus dudas. Es como si una persona desconocida en la calle te ofreciera dinero por hacer algo muy dudoso —Soledad miró a Iris con cariño—. Pero este no es el caso, Iris. Confía en mí. Si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por tu amiga Edith.

—Por Edith —Iris suspiró—. Está bien, lo haré para traerla de regreso.

—Esa es mi chica —sonrió Marisol—. Si tienes miedo, puedes sostener mi mano.

Marisol le extendió la mano a Iris, esta la sujetó y ambas se quedaron mirando estáticas el gran río una vez navegado por grandes embarcaciones de lujo. A sus alrededores había todo tipo de construcciones edificadas, la mayoría eran de tiendas, pero entre ellas, destacaba una en particular.

Pero eso no les importaba a Iris ni a Marisol por ahora.

—Voy primero.

Soledad entro al agua, desapareciendo en una gran macha blanca.

—¡Ella murió! ¡Está muerta!

Iris era la más contrariada.

—No lo está —Marisol se acercó al charco y se inclinó, planeaba tocarlo. Por lo que Iris trató de detenerla—. Se lo que hago Iris, confía en mí.

—Pero desaparecerás como ella y me quedaré sola.

—Recuerda, tú misma lo dijiste… soy de goma. El agua no me deshará.

—Pero te quitara el dulce. Sabes lo que es un chicle sin dulce...

—¿Es un Trident?

—No bromeó, un chicle sin dulce… solo sirve para tirarlo.

—O hacerlo parte de una decoración permanente al pegarlo bajo una mesa o una cabina pública.

—No te quiero perder Marisol.

—No lo harás y necesito hacerlo o desaparecerá.

Marisol se estiró para tocar aquella mancha en el agua, la cual estaba disolviéndose o más bien, asentándose en el fondo. Marisol dudó un poco antes de tocarla, pero luego lo hizo. Al sacar su mano, esta estaba manchada de algo.

—¿Qué es? ¿Son pedazos de Soledad?

—No digas eso, aunque… —Marisol acercó su mano para olerla la sustancia—. No huele a mazapán.

—¿A qué huele?

—Huele como a… —Marisol volvió a oler su mano—. Piña.

—¿A Piña? Bromeas, verdad.

—No, huele a piña —Marisol probó lo que había en su mano—. Y sabe igual a piña.

—¡Asco!

—Debía estar segura. Ya sabes, antes de.

—¿Antes de qué?

—De hacer esto.

Marisol enredo sus brazos en Iris y junto a ella, saltó al agua. Dejando consigo solo un rastró de polvo rojo en el agua. Mientras Iris pataleaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas dentro del agua, temiendo por lo peor. Increíblemente, el agua ni siquiera las estaba dañando, simplemente las había cubierto.

Aunque era una curiosa agua de color rojo.

—Tranquila Iris, no pasa nada.

—¡No me quiero morir! ¡Aun hay muchas que no he hecho!

—¿Cómo tu primer beso?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sabes.

—Ya estas mejor, verdad.

Por fin Iris se dio cuenta, de que ambas estaban viajando en lo que parecía una burbuja de algún líquido de color rojo. Al probarlo, este… curiosamente sabía como a fresa. O más bien, a jugo de fresa.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos bien?

—Soledad estaba muy convencida de ello. Además pensé que tal vez la persona que le pidió que nos trajera, poseía algún tipo de poder dulzoso que era inmune al agua.

—Pero no parece tan inmune, la burbuja en la que estamos, se esta disolviendo…

Iris señalo detrás de ellas, habían estado dejando un pequeño rastro de polvo rojo, el cual se había mezclado con el agua, dejando un rastro de su camino previo.

—Bueno, también había una segunda opción, no muy convencional.

—¿Y cuál era esa?

—Que a diferencia nuestra, sus poderes no fueran inmunes al agua, sino que… necesitaran de ella.

—Y no estás equivocada, Marisol.

Ambas chicas habían llegado a lo que parecía una ciudad debajo del río, aunque muy pequeña. Dentro de ella estaba Soledad y a su lado, otra persona. Una chica que… parecía haber estado en una exhibición de arte, pero como el lienzo.

—Les presento a…

—Luego hablamos de trivialidades Soledad, vivieron aquí por lo de Edith, cierto.

—¿Tu también eres bruja? —preguntó curiosa Iris.

—No lo soy, Soledad me llamó cuando venían volando.

—¿Y por qué no recuerdo ninguna llamada?

—Fácil, Marisol estaba nerviosa intentando no morirse y tú estabas ocupada comiendo —tanto Iris como Marisol se sonrojaron avergonzadas—. Además no necesito de manos para sostener el celular y llamar.

Soledad les dio una rápida demostración, usando una de sus alas, en la cual estaba metido el celular y ella llamaba tranquilamente sin ponerla frente a su boca, como si tuviera Bluethoot.

—Cada vez tus poderes me parecen más geniales.

—Sí, sí, luego hablan de eso. Mientras más tiempo pasa, el tiempo de vida de su amiga se acorta.

—¿De Edith?

—¿De qué habla?

La chica les mostró un diagrama muy complejo, sobre el tiempo de vida o degradación de un dulce una vez ha salido de su empaque y expuesto al ambiente. El cual se iba acortando a la mitad, si este era refrigerado.

—¿Pero meterla a la nevera no es bueno?

—En el caso de un caramelo, como su amiga. No, la humedad dentro de la nevera juega un factor negativo en el tiempo de conservación.

—Entonces quieres decir que…

—Mientras más tiempo permanezca su amiga sin volver a su forma real, será más difícil recuperarla. Si pasa demasiado… será imposible.

—¡Debemos ir con ella cuanto antes!

—Es lo que esperaba oír.

La chica creo otra burbuja sobre Marisol, Iris y Soledad, esta vez de color verde. Iris la probó y luego se retorció un poco al darse cuenta que el sabor del jugo en el que estaban, era de limón.

—Antes de que se vallan, debo advertirles. Tengan cuidado, existen personas que quieren el poder de su amiga y no se detendrán por nada para conseguirlo. Aun si eso significa destruirla a ella o a ustedes.

—Lo tendremos en mente, gracias.

—No confíen en nadie, ni siquiera en sus propios amigos, ya que estos pueden estar influenciados por alguno de estos grupos.

—Entendido, apenas tengamos a Edith, la traeremos contigo.

Diciendo esto, las chicas partieron en su burbuja de jugo de limón.

—Alo Kuro —la chica marcó un número en su celular y habló—. Sí, tengo a las otras dos. Están con Soledad, pero ella ni sospecha. Entretenlas un poco más, que ya mando a los refuerzos.

Luego colgó.

—Si crees que te ayudaré Kuro, te llevarás una sorpresa. Tengo en mente algo más importante y te necesitaré… como carnada.

Mientras, en otro lugar muy diferente, en casa de Misa.

—Como van los disfraces.

—Bien, supongo.

Misa, Shirley y Kei se encontraban maquillándose, aunque en esta ocasión no parecía que estuvieran planeando ningún ataque, ya que en lugar de sus "ropas de combate", lucían más como si planearan salir a una cita en grupo.

—Aun no entiendo el plan, explícamelo de nuevo, Misa.

—Está bien, pero será la última. Esas bienhechoras solo nos han visto en nuestra forma malvada, no conocen nuestras verdaderas identidades, por el contrarió… nosotras si conocemos las de ellas. Así que nos aprovecharemos de eso, nos haremos sus amigas y las atacaremos cuando no lo imaginen.

—No crees que eso está ya muy trillado.

—Además estábamos en una misión para demostrar que nuestro grupo es mejor que el de ellas.

—Es verdad, nos contrataron para derrotarlas.

—Pero yo quería humillarlas también, además ya conocemos sus identidades secretas.

—Todo mundo ya las conoce.

—Es muy útil que para empezar, hayan sido filmadas durante el ataque de ese oso en el centro.

—Además, toda la escuela conoce al grupo de Edith. El único grupo de este instituto… por no decir del país, que creó un club de amantes de los Dulces.

—Pero no niegues que bien quisiste unirte a su grupo, Misa.

—Malditas, aun recuerdo la humillación que me hicieron pasar… ¡las odio!

—¿Aun les guardas rencor por lo que te hicieron?

—Como no hacerlo, semejante humillación… mientras viva jamás podré olvidarla. Si parece que hubiera sido ayer…

—Flash Back—

Hace exactamente una semana atrás.

—Disculpen, este es el club de amantes de los dulces.

—Sí, lo es, en que podemos ayudarte —Marisol se apresuró a atender a la recién llegada.

—Y-yo qu-que-quería unirme a su grupo.

—Me parece fabuloso —ahora era Edith la que apresuró a atender a la chica—. Cualquier persona amante de los dulces es bienvenida en este grupo.

—Y dinos, que dulce te gusta —habló Andrea desde su asiento, sin dejar de leer una revista.

—Pu-pues no es muy convencional.

—El mío tampoco lo es tanto —Alix intervino—. Me gustan las galletas de chispas de chocolate, pero más que estas, las chispas mismas. La otra vez me compre una bolsa llena de galletas, solo para tratar de sacarle las chispas.

—¡Esperas! Entonces esas galletas mojadas… no era porque les entro humedad, tu las lamiste para sacarles las chispas —Andrea se levantó moleta, lista para pelear con Alix, pero Edith las detuvo.

—Chicas, no de nuevo. Menos frente a una posible miembro.

—Por eso somos el grupo con menos miembros de todo el colegio, hasta el grupo de juegos de rol nos duplica en miembros —exclamó Marisol para si misma.

—Está bien, solo por ella… pero dinos chica nueva, que dulce te gusta.

—Pu-pue-pues y-yo ado-adoro la mermelada…

Pasaron casi cinco minutos sin que se oyera ni un ruido, luego las chicas comenzaron a reír.

—¿Mermelada? Creí que era una broma.

—Eso ni es un dulce.

—Cierto, solo es algo que le untas al pan y ya.

Misa no aguantó más y salió corriendo.

—Fin del Flash Back—

—Pero me vengaré de ellas… lo prometo.

—Si Misa, lo que digas.

—Las invito a comer.

Mientras las villanas se iban en una misión ultra secreta al centro comercial a buscar algo para comer, los otros villanos, más terribles, se encontraban en una lucha épica, contra los dos únicos héroe y antihéroe de la historia.

—Fue gol, la pelota cruzó.

—No lo fue, mira bien la repetición…

—No es justo, así no juego.

—Para la otra jugamos mejor Pokémon.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Diez**: Y de repente…

Iris, Soledad y Marisol estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo para salvar a Edith de una muerte segura, gracias a toda aquella explicación tan larga, habían perdido más tiempo del esperado. Debían llegar a la escuela y sacarla de la nevera lo antes posible o quizás, no recuperarían a su amiga. Soledad volaba lo más a prisa posible, aun cuando el viento empezaba a arrancarle trozos de mazapán.

—Discúlpenme por volar tan rápido, aguanten por favor —se excuso Soledad.

—La que me preocupa más eres tú —Iris trataba de agarrar los trozos de mazapán que salían volando, pero era casi imposible— Ayúdame Mari.

—Lo siento, ya tengo suficiente conmigo misma —Marisol trataba de aguantar, por todos los medios de vomitar—. Nunca más me subiré en un avión…

Pero ni toda la velocidad con la que iban las tres chicas, las ayudaría para lo que estaba pasando en la escuela. Alguien más ya se había adelantado a ella y estaba buscando dentro de la nevera donde se encontraba escondida su amiga,

—Haz visto a Violeta, Pao.

—No, desapareció hace como dos horas —mencionó la chica con la mitad del cuerpo, dentro de la nevera miniatura.

—De nuevo se fue dejándome todo el trabajo a mí. Pero cuando regrese le daré un buen sermón.

—No hagas corajes Lunita, te hacen subir la presión.

—Es que a veces Violeta no sabe cuales mismo son sus deberes como presidenta… por cierto. ¿Qué buscas en la nevera? Y te eh dicho que en la escuela me llames por mi nombre, María.

—Algo de comer, ¿quieres? —Pao sacó una caja de bombones, la cual ya estaba empezada. Luego de comerse uno, los volvió a guardar—. Están rancios.

—Esos dulces son de Violeta, sabes como se pone cuando se come sus golosinas.

—Es su culpa por no compartir —Pao aun seguía metida dentro de la mini nevera, buscando entre cajas, latas, frascos y entre todo eso, encontró un tesoro aun más grande—. Propiedad de Violeta, comételo y te mato.

Pao sacó justamente el recipiente en el que estaban los restos de la que alguna vez, fue Edith. Lo peor del caso, es que pensaba comérselos.

—Será mejor que dejes eso Paola, Violeta fue muy clara en que nadie debía probar eso.

—Pero hay bastante, mira.

Pao destapó el recipiente y le mostró una enorme cantidad de trozos de caramelo a su amiga.

—Ves que hay bastantes, no se dará cuenta si me como uno o dos. Además se están empezando a disolverse.

—Creo que tienes razón, además —María tomo un trozo de caramelo—. Me lo debe por ser así.

Ambas chicas se metieron cada una un trozo de caramelo, sin siquiera pensar en lo que les podría pasar. Mientras tanto, nuestras heroínas estaban llegando por fin a la escuela, aterrizando en plena azotea del edificio presidencial, precisamente, frente a sus mayores enemigas.

Aunque ellas no lo sabían.

—Y como le vamos a hacer para encontrar a esas chicas.

—Las buscamos por todos lados y nada.

—Yo creo que deberíamos rendirnos.

—Rendirnos nada. Las buscaremos por todo el edificio, así lo tengamos que poner de cabeza… pero de que las hayo, las hayo.

—Parece que no va a ser necesario tanto drama —Kei señalo hacia las chicas que acababan de llegar—. Aunque solo son dos, pero viene una nueva.

—¡Copiona! Volar es mi habilidad.

—Tranquilas, recuerden que ahora somos chicas normales.

—Es verdad, mantener la calma.

—Ahora chicas, den su mejor muestra de hipocresía…

Las "tres villanas" se acercaron hacia nuestras heroínas, quienes estaban perplejas de que alguien las hubiera visto llegar. Marisol estaba buscando una respuesta ingeniosa para darles, pero una de las cjicas se adelanto.

—Son Marisol e Iris, cierto.

—Si, ¿Por? —Iris miró con desconfianza a las nuevas.

—Somos sus fans, vimos lo que hicieron por televisión.

—Cuando lucharon contra ese Oso de Goma gigante.

—Y cuando pelearon frente a la escuela con esas tres hermosas villanas —Kei le dio un codazo a Misa.

—Sino hubiera sido por mí, ese Oso Gominola se las hubiera comido —habló una muy "modesta" Iris.

—¿Comido? Sino mal recuerdo, te aplastó un motor.

—Perdón, pero quien acabo con el oso fui yo.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, Andrea lo congelo… no tú.

—Pero la que le dio las indicaciones, fui yo.

Las tres villanas miraban extrañas la "pelea" de Iris y Marisol, mientras la nueva chica, trataba de llamar su atención.

—Este… chicas. Debemos buscar a Edith. Chicas, es importante ir donde esta ella.

Pero ninguna de las dos parecía hacerle caso.

—¡CHICAS DEBEMOS IR CON EDITH!

Al final Soledad no aguantó y tubo que gritar, luego de llamar por fin la atención de Marisol e Iris, la pobre "ángel" se quedo muy avergonzada.

—Lo siento —dijo en tono casi inaudible.

—Discúlpanos tú a nosotras, no se que me paso. Supongo que me deje llevar —habló algo apenada Marisol.

—Si, lo siento… aunque igual yo derrote al oso —esto último Iris tan solo lo pensó.

—Vamos con Edith y ustedes chicas, fue un gusto conocerlas.

Marisol, Iris y Soledad se encaminaron hacia la oficina de la presidenta, en realidad, el cuarto de escobas en el salón del consejo directivo. Las tres villanas presentes, decidieron no perderlas de vista y las siguieron todo el trayecto.

—¿Por qué nos están siguiendo? Es algo molesto, saben.

—Iris, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

—Ya que.

—Mis amigas y yo deseamos entrar a su grupo de amantes de los dulces.

—Así es. Y como escuchamos que iban con Edith, quien sabemos es la líder y encargada de las admisiones…

—Pensamos ir a verla también.

—No se si entiendan, ustedes tres, pero ahora estamos tratando un caso muy importante…

—¡Iris! Lo que mi pequeña amiga quiere decir, es que estamos de urgencia, si desean entrar al club. Pueden ir al salón, allá están las formas de admisión. Ahora debemos entrar para hablar algo con la presidenta.

Diciendo esto, las chicas entraron al salón del consejo directivo, dejando a nuestras tres villanas afuera.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora Misa?

—Debemos averiguar por todos los medios que sucede ahí dentro. Si reviven a su líder, estamos perdidas.

—Si la vuelven a armar, yo la desarmo como la última vez.

—Idiota, no entiendes que sucede.

—¿No, qué?

—Cuando alguien muere y lo traen de vuelta a la vida, regresa pero más fuerte.

—Eso solo pasa en los mangas.

—Y en los animes también.

—Bueno y en los Animes.

—A veces también en los Comics, Videojuegos, Cartoon, Libros…

—Si, sí. Ya entendí. Debemos ver que sucede dentro y evitar que la revivan.

—Pero como lo hacemos, ninguna de nosotras tiene poderes que se puedan usar para espiar.

—Si derribo la puerta de un golpe nos descubriremos, así que es mala idea.

—Podría usar mi algodón de azúcar para atravesar la pared, pero también se darían cuenta.

—Y si usas tu poder para volverte líquida y cruzar por debajo de la puerta, solo que en lugar de regresar a la normalidad, te quedas en forma líquida.

—No se si funcione, pero lo intentaré.

Misa prácticamente se derritió como una especie de helado, un charco viscoso atravesó por debajo de la puerta. Una vez dentro, se colocó en un lugar estratégico donde pudiera ver y oír todo, sin que la descubrieran.

Pero lo que observo la dejo sin palabras…

—¿Qué les sucede? —Marisol trataba de atender a las dos chicas que se encontraban en la habitación, ambas se retorcían en el suelo, como si se estuvieran convulsionando—. ¡Hay que hacer algo!

—Olvídate de ellas, mejor mira esto.

Iris le mostró el recipiente de plástico, el cual antes fue contenedor de su amiga desaparecida; el cual estaba completamente vacío. Pero en el suelo no había señales de trozos de caramelo regados o cual siquiera un rastro del caramelo disuelto.

El piso estaba limpio.

—¿¡Dónde están los restos de Edith!

—Pues no están aquí, eso es seguro. ¿No se los habrán tragado esas dos?

—Parece que algo que comieron las esta afectando —Soledad trataba de examinar a las chicas, pero no podía hacer mucho.

—Necesitamos más ayuda. ¿Por qué no traes a esa chica amiga tuya, Soledad?

—No es mi amiga —respondió secamente Soledad.

—Es lo mejor que tenemos por el momento, dile que la necesitamos de urgencia.

—Entiendo, voy por ella.

Soledad tomó la ruta más rápida, abrió la ventana del salón y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo.

—Espero que no pierda más mazapán o se quedará sin nada.

Mientras Marisol e Iris atendían a las compañeras de Violeta, esta, junto con Alix y Andrea, ponían a prueba uno de los inventos de su nueva amiga.

—¿Estas segura de que es cien por ciento seguro?

—Y por cierto, nos repites en que estamos metidas.

Las tres chicas estaban dentro de una enorme máquina que parecía una especie de elevador gigante, solo que con dos enormes antenas en la parte superior.

—Claro que lo es, lo probé muchas veces antes… aunque fue con ratones —contesto la pequeña—. Es una máquina teletransportadora

—¡Ratones! ¿Y qué tal salieron las pruebas?

—Ningún ratón sobrevivió —contestó la fiel ayudante de la niña.

—Decidí que me quiero salir —habló asustada Andrea.

—Lo siento, ya no se puede.

—Dios, en que nos metimos.

—Tranquilas, ella es una genio. ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?

—Veamos, sus moléculas se van a desintegrar y volar en una nube de partículas hasta reordenase en una nueva ubicación. Supongo que estas se pueden perder en el camino y acabarían formándose incompletas… —respondió de la forma más tranquila la pequeña.

—O podrían pasarles como en aquella película de la Mosca y terminar mezcladas con quien sabe que tipo de bicho raro.

—Decidido, me quiero salir —ahora no solo era Andrea la que deseaba salir de la máquina, sino también Alix.

—Lo siento, ya es tarde… ubicación lista. ¡Allá van!

La pequeña genio presiono un botón desde un teclado inalámbrico y la máquina extraña teletransportadora comenzó a emitir ruidos de todo tipo, ninguno parecía dar la entera seguridad de que trabajaría como se debía… pero aun así funciono.

Las tres chicas desaparecieron.

—¡EUREKA! —la pequeña genio brincó de alegría —. Ahora debo subirlo a mi blog.

La niña salió corriendo con destino incierto, sin darse cuenta, de su "mano derecha" tenía una invitada, prácticamente idéntica.

—¿Cómo marchó todo?

—Increíblemente desaparecieron como era la idea. Aun no creo que lleguen a salvo.

—Eso ya no es asuntó nuestro.

Ambas "gemelas" se metieron cada una, una paleta y un lolipop a la boca, respectivamente; mientras miraban con satisfacción la misteriosa máquina teleportadora.

En otro lugar, para ser exactos, en la oficina de la Presidenta Violeta; las chicas aparecían completas… al parecer.

—Estoy bien… eso creo —Violeta fue la primera en aparecer, para sorpresa de todas y de ella misma—. Si, todo e su lugar —sonrió Violeta luego de revisarse minuciosamente. Luego aparecieron Andrea y Alix.

—¿Estoy viva? —Alix preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Esa fue la sensación más rara de toda mi vida.

—¿Y ustedes de donde aparecen? —Marisol , quien casi se muere del susto de ver aparecer a sus amigas de la nada, recupero la compostura, al recordar que las otras dos chicas estaban en peor situación—. Olvídenlo, estas chicas necesitan ayuda.

—Además no aparece Edith —agregó Iris a la lista de preocupaciones.

—No solo eso… —Andrea y Alix no dejaban de verse una a la otra muy nerviosas.

—Hemos sido cambiadas mientras nos transportaron —Alix estaba tocado su rostro, luego el de Andrea, luego de nuevo su rostro.

—Ya deja de tocarme o tocarte, me pones nerviosa, Andrea.

—No puedo evitarlo, estas en mi cuerpo.

—Parece haber un problema más importante que todos los existentes hasta ahora —interrumpió Violeta esta vez.

—¿Y ahora cuál es?

—No se como lo vallan a tomar, ya que habiendo tantos problemas ya. Con María y Paola ahogándose… Es cierto —Violeta le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago a cada una de las nombradas, haciendo que escupieran lo que no podían tragarse. Más por el golpe, que por la experiencia casi mortal, ambas chicas quedaron sin sentido—. Al menos ese esta arreglado.

—¡Ahora arréglanos a nosotras!

—¡Ni loca! No voy a dejar que me golpee.

—No interrumpan, quieren. Luego veremos como las "arreglamos" —trató de calmarlas Marisol, quien quería escuchar todo lo que Violeta, tenía que decir—. ¿Sabes donde esta Edith?

—A eso iba —Violeta se aclaro la garganta—. Parece que María y Paola estuvieron husmeando en mis cosas y se quisieron comer a Edith, por ello no pudieron tragársela y casi se mueren.

—Yo creo que sufrieron más con tu técnica de salvamento que con lo otro —bromeó Iris.

—Se lo merecían, les dije que no husmearan.

—Como sea, que es lo urgente Violeta.

—Es verdad, el asunto más urgente que debemos tratar es ese…

Violeta señalo en dirección de donde se encontraba Misa, la pobre casi se muere creyendo que la habían descubierto. Pero lo que no sabía, es que a su lado, había una pequeña niña muy parecida a Edith, lamiendo del suelo, los rastros de mermelada que había dejado al arrastrase.

—Supongo que ya lo han notado, esa niña es Edith.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Once**: ESTA VIVA!... No, ahora está muerta de nuevo.

Las chicas acababan de presenciar el acontecimiento más grande de su vida, Justin Bieber se retiraba del mundo de la música, para dedicarse al ballet. Luego de esa importante noticia, ahora les quedaba el pequeño problema, de encontrar una versión "mini" de su antigua amiga, Edith. Físicamente la niña era idéntica a la ex líder, pero genéticamente no estaban tan seguras… más que nada, porque las pruebas genéticas salían muy caras y las presentes eran muy tacañas.

—¿Esa es Edith?

—Mini Edith parece.

—Que lindo, tenemos una versión Chibi de Mina.

Andrea ahora Alix, agarro a Mina y la empezó a acariciar, apretándole las mejillas como si se las quisiera reventar.

—No hagas eso estando en mi cuerpo, pensarán que soy rara.

—Solo es un ratito.

—No creo que debas apretarla tanto, Alix… digo Andrea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Parece que no le gusta.

La pequeña Mina, muy enojada, trataba de soltarse de los arrumacos de Andrea, pero esta la tenía bien agarrada. Incluso trato de morder a Andrea, pero su forma galletosa actual, le evito recibir daño.

—La vas a hacer llorar Andrea.

—¿Llorar? Se vería tan linda llorando.

Edith se veía cada vez más enojada, haciendo pucheros. Para su mala suerte, esto hacia que Andrea la abrazara cada vez más. Edith iba a llorar, pero al ver que parecía alegrar a Andrea, se contuvo lo más posible.

—Se ven tan linda haciendo puchero….

—Si sigues apretándola así, le sacarás el relleno —bromeó Alix.

Pero de broma en broma, lo que mencionó Alix, pareció volverse realidad. Ya que de tanto abrazar a Edith, la pequeña exploto como un globo de agua, salpicando un líquido espeso y rojo por todo el salón.

—Te lo dije.

—Mataste a Edith.

—¡Edith se murió de nuevo!

Pero el extraño líquido rojo, comenzó a reunirse en un solo lugar, creando de nuevo a la pequeña Edith de antes.

—Bien, eso si fue raro.

—Mina aprendió un nuevo poder, que genial.

—Hazlo de nuevo Edith, Viste, hazlo de nuevo.

Edith sonrió y luego de aguantar la respiración un rato, estallo de nuevo, para volver a juntarse de nuevo.

—Lo mejor es que no ensucia.

Mientras las chicas festejaban las nuevas habilidades de Edith, en la guarida de los villanos, sumado a los dos héroes. Que habían sido apresados contra su voluntad, sucedía algo muy intrincado.

—Pueden irse todos a su casa, quiero dormir… además el Lunes tengo que entrar temprano al trabajo.

—Vamos otro rato…

—Si, unas 5 o 9 horas más. ¿Qué te cuesta?

Aunque originalmente tanto Gomito como Cacahuate Man había sido tomados como rehenes y conejillos de indias, encerrados a la fuerza en contenedores congelados tipo Star Wars (Versión Pirata). Ahora sus captores quienes no pensaban soltarlos, no sabían como hacer para que se fueran.

—Buen, te cuidas Santiago, me tengo que ir.

Cafetto estaba por retirarse, cuando su compañero del crimen, lo detuvo.

—¿Cómo qué ir? Tu me obligaste a que los traía aquí, ahora te haces responsable y me ayudas a echarlos de mi casa. Sino para cuando mi vieja llegué ellos no se han ido, creerá que arme otra fiesta y me quitará mis Domingos

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Yo no fui quien le puso los juegos a esos dos.

—Ellos me retaron a competir. No podía rechazar un reto como ese.

—Entonces no te quejes ahora.

—Oye, mi vieja llega en una hora y ya llevan tres horas jugando eso.

—¡Y luego jugamos el Play 3! —interrumpió Cacahuate Man.

—Eso ni loco —Santiago tomo un control remoto y lo presiono apuntando a los dos héroes—. Comienza el lavado de cerebro…

Las sillas apresaron a los héroes y del techo, bajaron lo que parecía dos cascos metálicos. Luego estos se conectaron por un largo cable a una máquina y en la televisión, solo pasaban una serie de imágenes violentas, seguidas de un especial de dos horas, del reencuentro de Timbiriche.

—Con eso quedarán a mis órdenes…

—Por cierto Santiago, de donde sacaste todo eso.

—Lo compré por Internet en una Web de Villanos, se llamaba Malvados y Asociados o algo así… me regalaban un Ornitorrinco por cada "Inador".

—¿Un Ornitorrinco?

—Si, mira, ese de ahí…

Santiago le enseño a su compañero un ornitorrinco que tenía encerrado en una pecera.

—Curioso, ¿y qué hace?

—Es un Ornitorrinco, no hace gran cosa.

De vuelta con nuestras heroínas, la chibi versión de Edith se había quedado dormida luego de tanta muerte y resurrección. Las chicas habían logrado despertar a Paola y a María, y luego de constatar de que no tenían poderes por la ingesta de los restos de Edith, las enviaron a casa.

—Es curioso —Marisol se encontraba analizando los pedazos de caramelo que habían escupido antes María y Paola—. Vengan a ver esto.

—Asco, te lavaras las manos luego de coger eso.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Marisol?

—El caramelo que escupieron las dos chicas, parece ser caramelo común y corriente.

—¿No te equivocaste? —Violeta se encontraba cargando a Edith—. Edith perdió masa, por eso quedó en esta forma infantil.

—No, lo revise tres veces… o encontraron caramelo real aquí o el poder de Mina, abandono estos dos trozos de caramelo.

—Pero si fue lo segundo. ¿A dónde fue?

—Tal vez esas chicas se lo comieron.

—Hasta donde vimos, ni María ni Paola tenían poderes.

—Si les hubiera ocurrido algo, ellas me lo hubieran dicho. Soy su superior.

—¿Y si los adquieren pasado un día?

Las chicas miraron intrigadas a Iris.

—Piénsenlo, todas nosotras comimos dulces de esa fábrica extraña, los que nos otorgaron nuestros poderes. Pero ninguna los descubrió ese mismo momento, sino…

—A la mañana siguiente.

—¿Entonces dicen que debemos vigilar a María y a Paola?

—Será lo mejor. Si ese grupo de chicas que nos atacaron antes las encuentran… quien sabe que lograran.

—Y recuerden, no dejen que prueben ningún tipo de dulce por nada del mundo.

—Pero que hacemos con Edith… o Mini Edith.

—La llevaré a mi casa, suelo hacer de niñera y mis padres no sospecharan.

—Entonces Mina se va a casa de Violeta, quien vigilará a las dos chicas que se fueron.

—Y más importante, aun esta el asunto de esa misteriosa fábrica de dulces. Donde todas nosotras obtuvimos nuestros poderes.

—Es cierto, ese evento tan grande con esos niños ocurrirá pronto.

—Son demasiadas cosas por hacer y somos tan pocas…

—Que tal si, ya que Violeta cuidará a Edith. Iris y Marisol se infiltren a la fábrica. Mientras que Alix y yo espiamos a las dos chicas.

—¿Por qué debo ir a esa fábrica?

—Tus poderes y los de Marisol son perfectos para espiar.

—Pero, ¿por qué nosotras debemos ir con María y Paola?

—Cambiamos de cuerpos, lo que quiere decir que también de podres. No podemos hacer una misión muy peligrosa por el momento.

—¿Y qué tiene de peligroso cuidar a Mina?

—Por mi cambiamos Pero ya verás cuando sea la hora de darle de comer, bañarla, cambiarle de ropa y hacerla dormir… Ahí veremos si pides ayuda

—Pensándolo mejor, quiero ir en misión para espiar a María y como se llame la otra.

—Paola.

—Si, ella

—Bien chicas, cualquier cosa a la comunicaremos por los celulares.

—Entendido.

—Vámonos…

Mientras las chicas se iban a sus respectivas misiones, una pequeña mancha de mermelada salía de su escondite para informar todo lo que había descubierto, a su grupo de amigas.

—Tengo varias noticias importantes —habló Misa recuperando su forma.

—Te había tardado un buen tiempo, pensamos que había que ir a verte.

—¿Qué descubriste Misa?

—Edith volvió a la vida, pero con una forma infantil, aunque ahora parece que a aprendido nuevos trucos.

—Lo ven, se los dije. Cuando un personaje muere y revive, se vuelve más fuerte.

—¿Qué más averiguaste?

—Al parecer, las dos compañeras de la presidenta adquirieron o adquirirán poderes de una forma alterna.

—A que te refieres con eso.

—Comieron parte de lo que era el cuerpo de Edith y con eso absorbieron poderes.

—Habrá que tener vigilada a esas dos, quizás nos sean de ayuda

—También lo pensaron esas chicas, se dividieron en grupos para poder atender todo lo que harán.

—En ese caso, debemos adelantárnosles y arruinar sus planes.

—¿A dónde irán cada una?

—Veamos… Violeta estará con Edith en su casa, Iris y Marisol van a la Fábrica de Dulces a investigar y Alix y Andrea vigilaran a las dos chicas.

—No podemos perder a ningún objetivo… nos dividiremos cada una.

—¿Pero quién ira con quien?

—Ya que ellas estarán divididas en grupos de dos… nosotras haremos lo mismo.

—Pero sino te has fijado Kei, nosotras solo somos tres. Ellas son Seis.

—O cinco y medio, recuerda que Edith es ahora una niña.

—No se preocupen por la desigualdad en números, recuerden que tenemos un grupo aliado.

—¿Habas de Santiago y amigos?

—Los mismos, por algo nos contrataron.

—Pero si ellos son como el Team Rocket del grupo de villanos.

—Incluso el Equipo Rocket tuvo sus momentos.

—Si, pero siempre los mandaban a volar.

—Además, tengo conocimiento de una chica más con poderes y se dónde encontrarla.

—Si hablas de Kuro, yo también quiero saber. Esa gata tramposa se comió mi almuerzo y dejo un espinazo de pescado en su lugar. Me debe una buena…

—No hablaba de esa gata negra, sino de alguien mucho más peligroso que ella y más fácil de manejar.

Mientras nuestras villanas se encaminaban a detener a nuestras heroínas, quienes se encaminaban a cumplir sus respectivas misiones. Dos de los blancos marcados, es decir, María y Paola, estaban por alterar toda la agenda de las chicas.

—Siento que hubiera lamido el piso de un establo.

—La lengua me sabe a calcetines sudados de vendedor de chalupas, mientras viajaba por el metro en horario pico.

—Ok, eso es mucha información para mí.

—Necesito algo para sacarme este sabor de la boca, como una goma de mascar, una menta, enjuague bucal o algo más.

—Deja ver que tengo… —María comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos—. Tengo tres centavos, un trozo de lápiz, medio pie de luna que no me termine y una bandita.

—No quiero tu pastelillo, mejor comparé una soda.

Paola se acercó a una máquina expendedora de sodas y comenzó a buscar una que le agradará. Para su mala suerte, casi todas estaban agotadas.

—Lo único que queda, son Sodas de Limón y Agua Mineral.

—Tómate el Agua Mineral —habló María zapándose la mitad de su pastelillo de una sola mordida.

—No tengo antojo de agua mineral, mejor me tomaré la soda… aunque es de limón.

Diciendo eso, Paola escogió la soda de limón, sin saber las dificultades que esta elección le traería en el futuro cercano. De vuelta a la guarida de nuestros villanos más favoritos.

—Santiago, tus marionetas ya están listas

—Espérate un rato, está en la parte más importante de la novela. Ahora es cuando Josefo Camilo Eduardo Alfonso descubre que la chica con la que salió, era en realidad la malvada hermana gemela de Cristina María Cecilia Agustina.

—¿Estas seguro? Pero y qué paso con la madre de Fernando Patricio Modesto Intriago, se quedo o no con su ex novia de preparatoria, Inés Emilia del Pilar María José.

—El director del instituto descubrió que la que había robado los exámenes no era ella, sino María Isabel Carmen Guadalupe.

—¿En serio? Hazme un lado, que necesito saber que le harán ahora…

Mientras los dos villanos veían sus telenovelas, Cacahuate Man y Gomito, seguían en el lavado de cerebros, esta vez, viendo pura estática.

—Por cierto Santiago, recordaste que había que ir a ver al chico nuevo al aeropuerto.

En el aeropuerto.

—Ya no deben tardar, de seguro se les hizo tarde por lo congestionado del tránsito —un chico con un letrero que decía "Deth, Señor de la Muerte" y un disfrazas de chocorol Marinela, esperaba a que llegaran por él—. Ya llegarán, no deben tardar. Deben estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Doce**: Mina vs. Chibi Mina.

Violeta había decidido llevar a la pequeña Edith a su casa, para cuidarla; sin saber todos los problemas que eso le causaría. Ya en su casa, sus padres como de costumbre no se extrañaron de que su hija estuviera cuidado otro niño pequeño, ya era muy común esa escena, Violeta era una de las niñera oficiales de esa ciudad y muy querida por los niños; además de por muchos padres también, pero eso es una historia para otro día.

—¿Qué tal mi habitación, te gusta Edith?

La pequeña Edith, quien estaba siendo cargada en los brazos de Violeta, miró muy intrigada la gran habitación de su niñera. Era muy espaciosa y tenía muchos juguetes.

—¡Guta!

Chibi Edith se soltó de brazos de Violeta y corrió por toda la habitación, saltando de juguete en juguete, tratando de jugar con todos.

—Si te gusta alguno, puedes llevártelo. Te lo regalo.

Chibi Edith sonrió encantada, luego comenzó a buscar entre su vestido y sacó algo para Violeta.

—¿Para mí? —Violeta se sorprendió ante el regalo de Chibi Edith, le estaba dando un chocolate, pero cuando lo comió—. Esta rancio…

Chibi Edith iba a llorar, pero Violeta la cargo de nuevo y comenzó a mecerla, mientras le cantaba. La pequeña no pudo contra el ataque combinado y calló profundamente dormida muy pronto.

—Bueno, eso fue sencillo.

Violeta acostó a Chibi Edith en la cama, luego presionó un botón junto a su mesita de noche y todo el cuarto se transformó en una especie de laboratorio.

—Veamos que fue lo que realmente te paso, Edith.

Mientras Violeta sometía a Chibi Edith a todo tipo de pruebas y exámenes conocidos por el hombre y uno que otro chango; en la fortaleza secreta de los villanos, su arma secreta, Chocorol llegaba por fin.

—Gracias, quédese con el cambio —la más nueva adición al grupo de Súper Villanos, acababa de bajarse de un taxi—. Ahora si tengo bien escrita la dirección…

Deth buscaba entre las casas de la zona, la que tuviera el número que sus amigos le habían dado.

—Debo buscar la casa número 3…

Pero en la calle tercera, de la manzana 300, de la décimo tercera avenida, una dirección con que solo incluía un tres, parecía muy complicada de buscar.

O tal vez no.

—Debe ser aquí —sin ningún orden alguno, Deth comenzó a contar tres casas, luego entro en la que le salió la número tres. Por increíble que pareciera, era la correcta—. Oigan, ya vine.

—Deth si llegaste, cierra la puerta y tráenos unas papas. La novela esta en su mejor parte.

—Novela debe ser el nombre clave para una nueva estrategia armada —pensó Deth luego de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Ahora que significara eso de papas?

Mientras Deth buscaba una piedra roseta para entender el significado de las órdenes de sus amigos; Andrea y Alix en sus cuerpos cambiados, trataban de espiar cada una a María y a Paola.

—Novedades Alix, cambio.

—Aun no veo cambios, cambio.

—Repórtame cualquier cambio, cambio.

—Entendido, cambio.

Ambas chicas se encontraban comunicándose todo lo que pasaba a través de sus celulares, lo curioso es que, tanto María como Paola, vivían en casas vecinas, una al lado de la otra.

—Creo ver un cambio, cambio.

—Que cambio, cambio.

—No, no hubo cambio, cambio.

—¿Hubo cambio o no hubo cambio?, cambio.

—Que no hubo cambio, cambio.

—Decídete, cambio.

—Mejor dejemos de hablar así, quieres.

—Pero es divertido.

—Olvídalo, dime que has observado.

—Luego de la cena, María se encerró en su habitación y aun no a salido de ahí.

—Pues la mía tan solo se metió a bañar en la tina. Lleva remojándose cerca de dos horas creo.

—A lo mejor estaba muy sucia.

—¿Tú crees?

—Una vez cuando era niña, había llovido mucho y me resbale con el vestido de la primera comunión en un charco de lodo. Lo peor es que mi mamá no sabía nada, tarde cerca de tres horas limpiándolo a escondidas.

—¿Y te descubrieron?

—Quedaron unas pequeñas manchitas que no salieron, pero mi mamá creyó que era culpa del detergente.

Más concentrada en chismear por sus celulares que en vigilar a sus objetivos, Andrea y Alix no se percataron de lo que les estaba sucediendo a sus respectivos objetivos.

—Siento como si cada molécula de mi cuerpo se fundiera con el agua de la tina.

Paola cerró sus ojos, lo que vio al cerrarlos, fue algo increíble. No era como si realmente pudiera verlas, pero podía saber donde se encontraba ubicada cada una de sus moléculas en aquella tina de agua.

—Probemos algo más…

Paola levantó una mano y extendió la palma hacia arriba, una burbuja de agua se levanto de esta. Aunque no era una burbuja común, tenía un cierto color verdoso.

—Que divertido, creo que debo contarle a María.

En casa de María, la chica se había quedado dormida con los auriculares puestos, por ello no se había percatado de los cambios que sufría ella misma. María se encontraba flotando sobre la cama, cuando el teléfono suena y la despierta de golpe, haciéndola caer.

—¿Fue idea mía o me caí de la cama?

María contesto el teléfono, al otro lado de la línea estaba Paola, quien se notaba muy alterada.

—Calma mujer, no te entiendo.

—¡Qué ahora soy una especie de cosa hecha de líquido!

—¿Otra vez anduviste comiéndote la crema antiarrugas de tu madre?

—Solo lo hice una vez y fue su culpa por haberla puesto junto al guacamole.

—Estoy cansada Paola, llámame mañana.

—Oye espera, es importante. Colgó… si que es.

Paola volvió a llamar a María, pero esta ya no respondía. Así que opto por un nuevo plan, como su habitación estaba frente a la de su amiga, en el segundo piso de la casa, abrió la ventana y pensó brincar al cuarto de María, aprovechando que la ventana estaba abierta.

—A la una… a las dos… a las tres.

Pero cuando brincó, María cerró la ventana de un golpe y Paola se estrelló con esta, terminando en una gran mancha verdosa, la cual se corrió por toda la ventana y la pared, hasta volver a formarse en el suelo.

—Aunque mañana se las cobrare todas a María, debo admitir que fue divertido.

Paola se convirtió en una especie de charco verde y luego se deslizo contra la gravedad, subiendo por la pared de su casa hasta entrar a su habitación.

—No creí que resultara, pero lo hice. Debo ver que más puedo hacer.

Mientras Paola se divertía explorando en su habitación los límites de sus recién adquiridas habilidades, afuera, Alix y Andrea seguían chismeando.

—¿En serio? Pero que fue lo que el hizo.

—Si, fue en serio. Y no sabes la cara que puso, me quería morir.

En otro lado, nuestro trío de villanas buscaban a su cuarta integrante.

—Dijiste que la chica vivía aquí, pero no veo a nadie que parezca una villana.

Misa, Shirley y Kei se encontraban en una casa hogar, la cual se encontraba repleta de niños hasta el tope. Sin embargo, todos parecían niños comunes y corrientes.

—Tal ese niño de allá, el que le levanta la falda a esa niña.

—O esa niña que raya en la pared.

La pequeña casa hogar era atendida única y exclusivamente por una sola persona, una chica no mayor que las tres que habían ido de visita.

—Me encantaría tener una niña en nuestro equipo, así estaríamos a la par de Edith.

—Sería interesante, pero me anima más un pequeño niño.

—¿No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos?

—¡Cállate! Solo lo decía porque un niño sería más fácil de manejar.

—¿Tu crees? Muerden, gritan, patalean… prefiero mil veces una niña. Tal vez como esa castaña del fondo, la que esta leyendo ese libro.

—No, yo prefiero un niño enérgico, como aquel de cabello negro que juega a los piratas.

—Sino, quiero a esa, la de rizos rojos que peina su muñeca.

—O aquel niño rubio que esta haciendo avioncitos de papel y lanzándolos por la ventana.

—Si, si, par de locas, no venimos a comprar niños. Esto no es tienda por si se dieron cuenta.

—¿Entonces para qué venimos?

—¿No venimos para buscar una colaboradora?

—Si, pero no esta entre los niños que ven aquí.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya se, es ese gato que tienen los niños en brazos.

—O esa araña que esta bajando del techo.

—Acaso no ven a otra persona más aquí.

—¿Hablas de la chica que cuida de los niños?

—Pero si parece una chica buena.

La encargada se encontraba limpiando la boca de varios niños, luego le devolvió la muñeca que le habían quitado a una niña y al final, les repartió galletas a varios niños, antes de atender a las invitadas.

—¿Les ofrezco galletas o leche?

—No gracias.

—Yo si quiero.

—Niños ahora guarden silencio, que debo atender a unas visitas.

La encargada le entrego a Shirley un vaso de leche y unas galletas.

—Sigo creyendo que ella no luce malvada —le susurró Misa a Kei.

—Las apariencias engañan, tú confía en mí.

Uno de los niños le arrebato la galleta a otro y co esto, comenzó una pequeña pelea, la cual trascendió a niveles cada vez mayores, hasta que se hizo muy molesta y los demás niños se unieron para hacerla crecer.

—Me disculpan un momento.

La encargada se disculpo amablemente con las chicas y se volteó a sus pequeños, luego a viva voz les grito.

—¡LES DIJE QUE GUARDARAN SILENCIO!

El gritó fue tan fuerte, que no solo hizo callar a los pequeños, sino que también movió varios muebles de lugar.

—Estos niños de hoy, hay que gritarles para que hagan caso. Lo siento… me decían.

—Mina, ella me da miedo…

—Cállate Shirley o puede que nos coma.

En la guarida secreta de nuestros villanos favoritos.

—Deth tráenos más tamales.

—Deth tráeme una limonada.

—Los tamales están fríos, caliéntalos.

—Deth, la limonada con hielo…

—Los tamales están demasiado calientes, ¿quieres que me queme?

—Tres hielos no dos, ponle también una rebanada de limón para que se vea más chick.

Deth se había integrado muy bien al grupo de villanos, tanto, que sus amigos le habían dado un puesto especial, encargado de la satisfacción y el nivel de felicidad de las tropas.

En otras palabras, era la mucama personal.

—¡Hasta cuando seré su chacha! —Deth cargaba puesto un delantal—. Solo me hicieron venir para limpiar y darles de comer.

—Vamos Deth amigo, es una iniciación… todos la pasamos, no es así Sub.

—¿Nunca me vestí de mujer y jamás lo haré?

—Oye, que te dije antes.

—¡Solo me trajeron de burla!

—Te trajimos para que nos ayudes en una misión importante.

—¿Y cuál es esa?

—Cámbiate de roma, ponte tu traje. Primero debemos salir a hacer algo importante.

Mientras Deth se cambiaba su traje de mucama y se ponía su disfraz de Chocorol, Cafetto y Oso Gominola, subían a Cacahuate Man y a Gomito a una camioneta.

—¿Planeas llevarlos?

—Claro, sino me van a babear toda la sala.

Luego de subirlos, Deth llegó con el traje y todos partieron con rumbo desconocido.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? ¿O qué vamos a hacer?

—Como sabes, tenemos un Equipo de Heroínas a las que debemos vencer.

—Si, leí todo eso en el informe que me dieron.

—Por eso te trajimos, necesitamos estar iguales a ellos en número.

—Pero aunque digan eso… —Deth comenzó a contar a los presentes—. Si sumamos a los dos zombies de atrás… somos tan solo cinco.

—¿Y que tiene eso?

—Necesitamos más villanos para igualar a esas chicas, ellas son seis.

—Y qué tal ese chico de ahí.

Entre los transeúntes había un chico arrimado a una pared, estaba comiendo un jamón.

—¿Oye quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?

El chico asintió y se unió al equipo de villanos.

*Felicidades, Hell acaba de unirse a su Equipo*

—Listo, ya somos seis, feliz.

En la fábrica de dulces, Marisol e Iris llegaban por fin.

—¿Qué hacemos para entrar?

—Pensé que podría disfrazarme como un empleado, pero no e visto entrar o salir a nadie.

—Tienes razón, entonces que haremos, Mari.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción…

Marisol se infló hasta triplicar su tamaño, abrió bien grande la boca y luego, se zampó a Iris de una sola mordida. A continuación se enrolló hasta hacerse una bola y brincar sobre la cerca, luego de entrar, sacó a Iris de su boca.

La pobre estaba toda ensalivada.

—Me vuelves a hacer eso y verás… tranquilamente me pude hacer líquida y cruzar por los barrotes.

—Lo siento, fue un instinto reflejo.

Mientras las chicas entraban para desentrañar un misterio enorme, otro misterio aun más grande se llevaba a cano en casa de Violeta.

—¿Y ella quién es? Y como es que se parece a mí.

Frente a Violeta, estaban una Edith y una Chibi Edith.

—Es una larga historia, Edith.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Trece**: Misterios Misteriosos.

En casa de Violeta había sucedido algo muy desconcertante, habían dos Edith's, una pequeña y la normal que conocían de antes. Sin embargo, ni la una Edith o la otra, se conocían y ambas juraban ser la verdadera y única Mina. Violeta no sabía que hacer, puesto que en parte era su culpa el encuentro de las dos Edith's.

—¿Quién eres pequeña impostora?

—Tu edes la impostoda.

—¡Oye! Todo este tiempo podías hablar y así me hiciste adivinar todo lo que querías.

—Tú cuidabas de mí, tú atendías a mí.

—No se quien seas niña impostora, pero te enseñaré una lección.

Edith le lanzó un poderoso y certero golpe a la pequeña.

—Espera Edith, no lo hagas, eso es maltrato infantil.

Pero la advertencia de Violeta ya había llegado tarde, Mina golpeó en el estómago a su versión en miniatura, pero su puño prácticamente atravesó a la pequeña como un chucillo caliente sobre mantequilla.

—Sodpendida —sonrió la mini Mina, al tiempo que a lo Terminator, movía la manó de Edith incrustada en su cuerpecito.

—¿Qué eres tú?

—Si quedes sabedlo, gáname.

—Oigan, si van a pelear, háganlo afuera, no en mi casa.

Luego de sacar de su casa a ambas Mina's, Violeta meditó en el torpe error que había cometido hace tan solo unos momentos.

—Flash Back—

Violeta acababa de tomar muestra de cabello de Mini Mina y las procesaba en su mini laboratorio de Química, marca Mattel.

—Las muestras son iguales a las de la Edith original, sin embargo… parece que aun falta una pieza en este rompecabezas.

En la mesa en la que trabajaba Violeta, había varios frascos de diferentes muestras, todos tenían el nombre de alguna de las integrantes del Sweet Team, incluso había unas de Paola y María. El como las consiguió, era un verdadero misterio.

—¿Qué es lo que no cuadra?

Cuando Violeta estaba más necesitada de una pista que la ayudará a descifrar este misterio, la ayuda llegó del cielo… o más bien, tocó a la puerta de su habitación.

—Violeta, perdón por interrumpir en tu habitación así, tu mamá me dejo pasar.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se oía la voz de la que parecía ser Mina, aun cuando estaba segura de la pequeña que tenía "cautiva" era la misma Mina.

—¿Eres tú, Edith?

—Si, soy yo. Sabes, me paso la cosa más rara del mundo. Me desperté desnuda en un armario con dos chicas inconscientes en el piso. Tuve que escabullirme a los casilleros de gimnasia, para sacar mi uniforme y vestirme con él.

Aun incrédula de lo que oía, Violeta abrió la puerta confundida, para encontrarse con una Mina de tamaño normal.

—¿De verdad eres tú Edith?

—¡Qué si lo soy!

Violeta no dejaba de apretar y pellizcar las mejillas de Mina, lo que estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a esta. Eso sin sumar el hecho de encontrar un laboratorio en el cuarto de su amiga y a una versión más joven de ella misma.

—¿Quién es esa niña?

—Hasta hace un momento, creía que eras tú, solo que más joven.

—Podía ser un enemigo, como se te ocurrió eso.

Mina se dirigió hacia su copia con el puño extendido, como si la fura a golpear.

—Es una larga historia, créeme. Ni yo misma la entiendo.

—Fin del Flash Back.

Edith y su versión en miniatura habían ido a pelear al lugar más seguro posible, donde menos daños podrían hacerle a la humanidad, a su habitación.

—Bien, si dices ser yo… ¿Qué es esto?

—Ese es mi oso Pepo. ¡Dámelo es mío!

Chibi Mina le quitó el oso tuerto a su contraparte adolescente.

—Bien ganas este round. Pero la siguiente será más difícil.

—Yo pegunto esta vez —Chibi Edith miró muy sería a Edith, luego tomó una lata de maníes que había detrás de un libro—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Oye, ese es mi escondite secreto de mi dinero. Cuidado con él, tengo quince pesos y veinticinco centavos, los eh venido ahorrando desde mi cumpleaños del 2000.

—¿En el que nos pometiedon un pony?

—Si y terminaron dándonos un simple unicornio con alas.

—Pedo eda bonito.

—Me pregunto que habrá sido de Terrón de Azúcar.

Mina y Chibi Mina se pusieron a recordar nostálgicas a su amado corcel, el cual había sido vendido a la fábrica de pegamentos hace años, por perder una carreta en el derbi nacional de Michoacán… aun cuando un Pegaso no puede participar en una carrera, en Michoacán no había carreras de caballos y en esa competencia, tan solo estaba Terrón inscrito.

Mina perdió todos sus ahorros por apostarle a ese caballo, cerca de catorce centavos.

—¡Terrón como te extraño! —Edith rompió en llanto, mientras que su versión infantil tan solo le extendió el oso para que llorara con este. Edith abrazó a su mini versión y ambas rompieron a llorar a moco tendido.

Mientras Mina y Chibi Mina tenían un momento EMOtivo, nuestros villanos pasaban por un momento… raro.

—Y en serio puedes hacer que hagan lo que les órdenes.

—Claro, solo dales una orden y listo.

—A ver —Deth sonrió perversamente—. Cacahuate Man y Gomito, bésense entre ustedes, apasionadamente.

—Eso quiero verlo.

Luego de darles la orden, Cacahuate Man y Gomito se acercaron uno al otro, frente a frente. Cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia, les dieron una nueva orden.

—¡Ya, deténganse! —Deth miró la escena asqueado—. Eso casi hace que devuelva mi almuerzo.

—Pero lo ves, pueden hacer lo que sea. Incluso aunque fuera algo que fuera contra su lógica.

—¿Y para que los usaran?

—Les tengo un buen uso a ambos… —Santiago sonrió malévolamente—. Nunca más tendré que volver a ordenar mi habitación o a lavar mi ropa.

—¿Serán tus empleados personales?

—Y por qué no. ¿Tenías una mejor idea?

—Pensaba no sé, en algo como mandarlos a destruir a esas heroínas de las que tanto me hablaron.

—Esa también es una buena idea, pero luego me quedaría sin empleados.

—Por cierto, el nuevo donde se fue.

Los tres villanos comenzaron a buscar a su más nueva adquisición, pero ya no se encontraba en el vehículo de combate.

—¡Nos traicionó

—Debemos buscarlo y callarlo. Sabe demasiado.

Oso Gominola, Caffeto y Chocorol, empezaron a buscar con el auto, todos los posibles sitios en que pudiera estar su ex compañero. Fueron a los bolos, al casino, incluso a ese nuevo parque acuático que habían inaugurado, pero nada de aparecer.

Sin saber lo que realmente había sucedido.

—¿Y a dónde se fueron? —Hell se había bajado del auto para comprar más jamón—. Supongo que debo esperarlos aquí.

Hell se sentó a esperar, mientras disfrutaba de su pierna de jamón serrano. Por desgracia, se le acabo en unas tres mordidas.

—Tengo hambre de nuevo.

Hell decidió no esperar a sus amigos y se encaminó a otra tienda de jamones. En su camino, no sabía que se iba a encontrar con dos de sus nuevas enemigas, Mina y Chibi Mina, quienes acabaron su pelea mortal y habían decidido ir por una nieve de queso.

—Entonces quieres decir que tu eres parte de mí.

—Ti.

—Pero aun no comprendo bien eso, como eres parte de mí.

—Yo soy tu padte intedna, que se sepado de ti cuando te dompiedon.

—Cuando me hicieron pedazos… recuerdo ese día. Pero no recuerdo nada más de eso —Edith se encontraba cargando a su versión infantil—. Pero como es que estabas en mi interior. Acaso eres algo de mí… como mi conciencia o mi corazón.

—No es una película. No soy padte de tu codazón o tu consciencia. Es más difícil de explicad.

—Entonces, explícame por favor.

—Es muy ladga la explicación y estoy cansada.

—Si lo haces te compro un helado de tres bolas.

—Que sean cuato.

—Esta bien, cuatro bolas de helado.

—La fodma sencilla de vedlo es que, estas hecha como un cadamelo, pedo no cualquida. Aunque tu extediod es dudo como doca, tu intediod es líquido.

—Entonces te refieres a que soy o más bien era, como un caramelo con relleno.

—Ti.

—¿Y tú eres el relleno que se me salió?

—Ti.

—Ya veo. Ahora otra pregunta.

—Dime.

—Hasta cuando debo llevarte cargada, pesas.

—Goseda.

Hell paso caminando junto a una chica que llevaba a una niña muy parecida a ella en brazos, probablemente la hija.

—Vamos Edith, puedes caminar... no tienes un año

—No quiedo, llévame. Yo te gané peleando.

—¿Por qué debo hacer esto? No lo hice ni con mis hermanas.

—Podque yo te gane...

Hell tan solo miró hastiado esa escena y prosiguió con su importante misión. Entro muy decidió a una tienda y apenas vio al tendero, habló con voz firme.

—¡DEME DIEZ KILOS DE SU MEJOR JAMÓN!

Luego de ingesta necesaria de jamón, Hell salió de la tienda. Para mala suerte se topó de nuevo con ese par de chicas extrañas. Las cuales, no le prestaron más atención, ya que estaban más ocupadas tratando d equilibrar un helado como de diez bolas sobre un solo barquillo.

—Te dije que no pidieras tantas bolas de helado.

—Pedo se veían dicas.

El teléfono de Mina sonó interrumpiendo su concentración y como resultado, el helado de Chibi Mina acabó decorando el suelo. Chibi Mina rompió en llanto.

—Luego te compró uno de veinte bolas de helado, deja contesto. Parece importante.

—Bueno, pero serán 25…

—Está bien, veinticinco bolas.

Mina contestó el teléfono, pero al hacerlo, un extraño rayo las absorbió a ella y a su mini clon.

—Si diga… —Mina se dio cuenta por fin, que había llegado a una especie de bodega enorme—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quiénes son todos?

—Eres una chica muy curiosa… y eso me agrada —una niña de lentes, con bata de farmacéutica, salió de detrás de una enorme máquina. Habían dos chicas idénticas a un lado, chupando paletas—. No hagas caso de mis acompañantes, solo están ayudándome.

Chibi Mina se escondió detrás de Mina, mientras la niña se acercaba más a ambas. Con cada paso empezó a aumentar de edad, de unos inocentes cinco años hasta llegar a unos casi catorce años.

—¿Te conozco? Te me haces conocida.

—Si y no, pero eso será para después. Necesito hacerles unas cuantas pruebas antes para ver si sus estados alterados se han estabilizado.

—¿Perdón?

—Dijo que quede ved si ya podemos vivid así solas o debemos volved a unidnos.

—Oh.

—Su amiga Violeta nos llamo y nos explico la situación. Es por eso que las traje a este lugar.

—¿Y qué es esto?

—Mi cuartel secreto. Pero basta de charlas, debemos empezar con los exámenes. Kuro, Mayra, ayúdenme con ellas…

Mientras Mina y Chibi Mina eran sometidas, en otro lado, Paola y María se encontraban para ir de vuelta a la escuela. Alix y Andrea, quienes se habían desvelado intercambiando chismes, se habían quedado dormidas frente a la casa de las chicas.

—Hola Paola, estas lista para hoy.

—Más que lista.

—Por cierto, que me decías de mostrarme algo.

—Ah si, es un súper sensacional descubrimiento que hice.

—¿Y cual es ese?

—Verás, ayer no se como, pero analizando, creo que la soda que me bebí estaba radioactiva o algo así. Supongo vino de esa ciudad donde hubo esa fuga en Japón.

—Sí, sí, pero que descubriste.

—Mira y aprende…

Paola levantó la mano y una especie de gota salió de su mano y flotó en el aire a pocos centímetros de ella.

—¿Qué tal? No es sorpréndete.

—Eso no es nada, mira lo que hago.

María señaló un auto a pocos metros de ellas y este se elevó varios metros en el cielo.

—¿Co-cómo haces eso?

—No sé, pero describí esto también.

Luna señaló ahora una lata tirada en e suelo y esta pareció ser aplastada por alguna fuerza invisible.

—Que guay.

—Y también vuelo…

María estiró sus brazos y comenzó a levitar, sin embargo a casi cinco metros del suelo, algo paso y sus poderes se acabaron, por lo que empezó a caer con dirección a Paola.

Continuará…

Se salvará María de una muerte segura, encontraran alguna anomalía con las dos Mina's, hallaran a Hell quien anda aun perdido, México ganará alguna vez la copa mundial…

Esto y más, descúbralo en el siguiente episodio…


	14. Chapter 14

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Catorce**: El Encuentro.

María, quien se había levantado en el aire y había comenzado a elevarse, en un momento imprevisto, había perdido sus poderes y se dirigía en picada hacia la tierra. Su mejor amiga veía horrorizada la escena sin saber que hacer, intentaba transformarse en algo que pudiera salvarle la vida, pero igual que ella, también había perdido sus poderes.

—S-si e-eso es una b-broma, no es graciosa María.

—¡No estoy bromeando! Me voy a morir.

María intentaba sujetarse de todo lo que pudiera, pero para su desgracia, eran objetos que le podían quitar la vida, cables de alta tensión, cercas electrificadas y cercas de púas.

—Dile a mi madre…

—¿Qué la amas?

—¡No! Que grabe mi telenovela.

Cuando María ya estaba por ponerle una nueva decoración al pavimento, un misterioso héroe en traje verde apareció para salvarla.

—¡SÚPER PAN AL RESCATE!

El súper héroe con antifaz, traje de lana verde y calzoncillos sobre los pantalones, se lanzó desde el poste que estaba parado y rescató a María con su habilidad voladora.

—Ya esta a salvó damisela. —el súper héroe enmascarado dejó a María en el piso y desapareció volando en el horizonte.

—¡Qué sexy!

—Bien, mientras te quedas embobada suspirando por ese loco, yo me adelantaré. Aun debo arreglar los papeles de ingreso de los nuevos.

Paola se fue rumbo a la escuela, mientras María seguía pensando en su salvador.

—Me pregunto quien será él.

Cerca de María, un chico se cambiaba de disfraz en un locutorio de llamadas. Ya le habían llamado la atención tres veces por desnudarse frente a todo mundo, pero no hacia caso.

Luego de ponerse unas gafas, salió bajo su identidad secreta del amanerado reportero del diario escolar, Carlitos Kent.

—Creo que debo regresar pronto o Luisa va a sospechar de mí.

En su salida rápida del locutorio, Carlos se topo sin querer con la chica que había salvado antes, pero como estaba apurado, ni la noto. En cambio, María estaba perdida en su tierra romántica de la imaginación.

—¡FÍJATE IDIOTA! —sin embargo, siempre estaba dispuesta para ayudar a alguien que chocara con ella—. La próxima vez que me golpees, te sacaré la lengua y te haré una corbata con ella…

María se fue enojada, luego de que la sacaron de su tierra de fantasía. En un laboratorio secreto del gobierno, Mina y su contraparte infantil estaban siendo analizadas.

—Todo parece marchar tal como o pensaba —habló la joven científica.

—¿Entonces todo esta bien? —preguntó curiosa Edith desde su incomoda posición, acostada junto a su mini versión, en unas camas de hospital.

—Pues no se como decírtelo.

—¿Es algo muy grave?

—Realmente no se si deba responder o no a esa pregunta, estando las dos aquí.

—Ya veo, realmente es muy grave —Mina se sentó y se empezó a quitar los cables—. Entonces… ¿Cuánto tenemos?

—No cero poder responder a eso.

—Por favor, lo soportaré.

—Diría que, entre 3 o 4 días.

—Entiendo —Mina sonrió y luego acarició a su joven copia, la cual se encontraba dormida—. ¿Podrías regresarnos a la escuela?

—No será problema.

—Algo más, no le digas a nadie de esto. Por favor.

—Entiendo.

La joven científica escribió algo en su computadora y luego, tanto Mina como Chibi Mina desaparecieron en un resplandor tenue.

—¿En verdad les queda tan poco, Shio? —preguntó Kuro, quien acompañaba a la joven científica junto a Mayra.

—Me temo que quizás menos…

Mina y su pequeña versión acababan de aparecer en el cuarto de escobas que Violeta usaba como su oficina. Para su desgracia o quizás fortuna, aun no había llegado nadie.

—Supongo que este será el adiós. Pero nos despediremos con una sonrisa —Mina cargo a Chibi Mina y ambas salieron de la escuela—. Ahora haremos todo lo que siempre quise hacer y nunca pude.

Mientras Mina y su copia infantil se escabullían de la escuela, Aliz y Andrea, quienes se habían levantado hace poco, se dirigían a la escuela muy preocupadas.

—¿Y ahora que les decimos?

—No se, la única novedad es que recuperamos nuestros cuerpos.

Alix y Andrea habían recuperado sus cuerpos al despertar, por desgracia, María y Paola se habían ido antes.

—¿Y si nos inventamos algo?

—Ya sé, que tal que vino una nave espacial y nos secuestro, luego nos sometieron a un montón de experimentos extraños.

—Si y a ti te metieron una sonda.

—¡NADA DE METIERON!

—Pero así sería más real.

—¿Y por qué me la deben meter a mi?

—No querrás que me la metan a mí o si.

—Cállate y ayúdame a pensar una excusa rápido.

—Oye Alix, ¿esos de ahí quienes son? —Andrea señalo en dirección de un grupo de chicos que esperaba en la entrada del colegio, uno de ellos tenía un disfraz de rollo de chocolate—. No creo haberlos visto antes. ¿Y tú?

—No, pero parecen muy sospechosos.

—Habrá que tenerlos vigilados.

—Debemos informarles a las demás de ellos.

—Si, al menos así esconderemos que nos quedamos dormidas.

Alix y Andrea entraron, no sin antes pegarles una última mirada a los extraños.

—Será mejor que me llevé a este par de Zombies o llamaremos más la atención.

—Entendido, cualquier noticia te avisamos Café…

Cafetto se retiro llevándose a Gomito y a Cacahuate Man amarrados con una soga. Aliz y Andrea, quienes se habían quedado viendo con detalle a los chicos, incluso les tomaron una foto con el celular, entraron al colegio.

—Te fijaste que esas dos chicas se nos quedaron viendo, Deth. Juraría que hasta nos tomaron una foto.

—Si, debe ser por mi nuevo desodorante Axe —Deth hizo una pose hacia la cámara, al tiempo que sonreía con su botella de Axe.

—Cortes Comerciales—

La escena se ubica en el edificio de los departamentos de los chicos, en la Universidad de Konoha. En la habitación que compartían tres amigos, Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba.

—Muévete Naruto, se hace tarde.

—Ya voy, no me apresures.

Naruto agarró un frasco de Axe y se lo roció, luego salió apurado detrás de Sasuke. Veinte minutos después, se levantó Kiba como si nada.

—¿Dónde se fueron todos?

Kiba aun medio dormido, miró el despertador a un lado de su cama y luego se volvió a acostar. Cinco minutos después se levantó muy apresurado.

—¡YA ESTOY TARDE!

Kiba se puso la primera camisa que vio y cuando ya se estaba por ir, volvió a entrar.

—Me olvidaba el desodorante, sino oleré a perro sudado.

Pero cuando Kiba iba a ponerse su desodorante, este estaba vació.

—No le importará a Naruto y a Sasuke si me pongo un poco del de ellos.

Kiba se puso el desodorante de sus amigos y salió apresurado. Llegó al edificio de su facultad y para acortar tiempo, decidió subirse al ascensor. Sin darse cuenta de que este ya estaba ccupado.

—Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien.

La chica de cabello azul y ojos blancos, tan solo había estado mirando hacia el piso. Pero cuando la puerta del elevador se cerró, una fragancia inundo el pequeño espacio, haciendo que Hinata se empezará a sentir rara.

—Le sucede algo, señorita.

Hinata parecía muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Kiba, luego e un rato, no aguanto más y detuvo el ascensor y se lanzó contra Kiba.

—¿Se-señorita?

Luego de que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Hinata salió muy avergonzada, con la blusa toda desarreglaba. Kiba estaba confundido y fascinado, toda su camisa estaba fuera del pantalón y tenía marcas de lápiz de labios.

Cuando la puerta se iba a cerrar, algo la detuvo…

Una lengua.

Luego entro Orochimaru quien al ver a Kiba, se labio los labios y luego le guiño un ojo, antes de trabar la puerta del elevador.

—Fin del Comercial—

—Habló en serio yo. Esas dos eran integrantes de ese grupo de súper heroínas.

—Entonces mi estimado Santi, aquí es donde entraran en juego mis asombrosos poderes.

Deth se cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su disfraz, ahora se había disfrazado como un alumno más de la escuela.

—¿Y tú crees que con eso no llamaras la atención?

Pero por extraño que pareciera, los alumnos al entrar, pasaban saludando a Deth, incluso varias chicas hablaron con él. Y hasta hubo una que le entregó una carta de amor, antes de irse nerviosa con sus amigas.

—Ahora te parecen asombrosos mis poderes.

—Hola Deth, tiempo sin verte.

—Nos vemos dentro Deth.

—Deth, luego me pasas la tarea para copiarla.

Los alumnos de diferentes edades, sin importar quines fueran, al cruzar junto a Deth, lo trataban como si este fuera su amigo de toda la vida.

—Si puedes hacer eso, porque mejor no te disfrazas de maestro y así las puedes vigilar sin levantar sospechas.

—Aguafiestas.

Deth volvió a girar como si fuera la Máscara y en el acto, apareció con un disfraz de maestro. Los alumnos al pasar lo iban saludando antes de entrar.

—Si me disculpas, el deber me llama Santiago.

Deth entró en el colegio, dejando solo a su compañero.

—Ahora necesito encontrara a ese traidor de Hell…

Sin saber que lo buscaban, Hell se paseaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con una pierna de jamón serrano, que cargaba paseando como mazo.

—Y esta es la tienda de la que te traje…

La gente solo se lo quedaba viendo de lejos mientras murmuraban entre ellos.

—Si, ahí se encuentran tus hermanos.

Lo que más llamaba la atención, era el hecho de que Hell se pusiera a conversar con aquella pierna de jamón en plena calle.

—Si, será mejor que los rescatemos también.

Hell sujeto su pierna y golpeó con ella contra la pared de la tienda, destrozándola de un golpe. Toda la gente salió huyendo, salvo una chica que observaba de cerca.

—Eh venido por todos sus jamones.

Hell entro amenazando a todos con su enorme garrote de jamón.

—Si dan un paso, los jamoneo…

Hell puso todos los jamones que pudo en una bolsa negra que encontró cubriendo el interior de un tacho.

—No permitiré que abusen de mis pobres amigos, colgándolos y mostrándolos como si fueran mercancía.

Hell iba a tomar el último jamón, cuando una rosa de caramelo se clavó en el suelo, junto a su bolsa de jamones. La bolsa se rompió liberando toda su carga.

De pronto, una música comenzó a sonar.

—No voy a permitir que causes destrozos y ataques a las personas.

—En primera esos son jamones… ¡Son mercancía! Deja de jugar al idiota y ponte más serio.

—Te dije que lo hiciéramos como lo ensayamos.

Dos chicas se encontraban paradas frente al agujero que había hecho Hell, Como el sol entraba directamente por detrás de ellas, solo se podía ver sus siluetas.

—Pero eso es vergonzoso.

—Dale, solo por esta vez.

—Ya me hiciste ponerme esta entupida faldita. ¿Qué más quieres?

Ahora solo se veía la silueta de ambas chicas, arrodilladas conversando la una con la otra.

—Si lo haces, te duplico lo que te debía.

—Esta bien, pero me deberás más helados.

—Los que sean… ahora va de nuevo.

La chica más alta se inclinó y presionó un botón en un aparato junto a ella, luego de oírse el sonido de algo siendo rebobinado, volvió a presionar otro botón y de nuevo empezó la musiquita.

—No voy a permitir que causes destrozos y ataques a la gente.

—En este mundo los fuertes solo deben ayudar a los débiles.

—Soy Candy Moon…

—Y yo Chibi Candy Moon.

—Y te castigaremos en el nombre…

—De la Luna.

Ambas chicas hicieron una pose muy curiosa.

Continuará…  
Este capítulo llego a ustedes gracias a AXE, el desodorante para jodas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Quince**: El Otro Lado.

Marisol e Iris se habían logrado colar con éxito a la fábrica de dulces, todo estaba preparado para recibir a los niños ganadores. Increíblemente, aunque afuera estaba lleno de personas, periodistas y policías, tan solo a los cinco niños ganadores y a un familiar se los dejo pasar. En ningún lado se veía un empleado y aunque Marisol buscó y buscó, no pudo encontrar a nadie a quien suplantar.

Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

—Escúchame bien Iris —Marisol e Iris se encontraban escondidas detrás de unos botes que parecínas de basura.

—Dime.

—Nuevo plan. Debemos buscar la forma de suplantar a uno de esos niños y poder entrar.

—¿Por qué? —Iris parecía no estar contenta con la idea, de hacerse pasar por uno de esos pequeños.

—Necesitamos saber que sucede dentro y esos niños vana recibir un tour privado, no hay mejor opción que esa.

—Pero tu te puedes transformar en quien sea, yo no.

—Es cierto… Deberemos pensar algo más.

—Pues apúrate, ellos ya están entrando a la fábrica.

—Nos retrasamos, rápido, trata de hacer lo que yo…

La reja se cerró y luego apareció un hombre bastante extraño, hubo una especie de actuación planeada y luego de eso, todos entraron. Marisol e Iris tomaron formas para que no las descubrieran y así poder seguirlos. Marisol era una pequeña bola de chicle, mientras que Iris, se había vuelto líquida y estaba escurriéndose por el piso, mientras trataba de alcanzar a Marisol.

—Muévete Iris, los perderemos.

—Ya voy, ya voy. No me presiones que esto es más duro de lo que parece.

Iris había dejado un largo camino de chocolate líquido detrás de ella. Si sus poderes no fueran tan grandes, se podría decir que ya había perdido mucha masa y eso la estaba retrasando.

—¿Qué sucede Iris?

Marisol había regresado para atender a su joven amiga.

—Me siento muy débil, es como si me faltara energía.

—¿Débil?

Marisol recupero su forma y trató de animar a su pequeña amiga para que se transformara.

—Vamos, cuando luchamos con ese oso, usaste más chocolate que ahora y no te paso nada. No seas floja Iris, vamos, transfórmate.

—Eso quisiera, pero siento como si mi energía estuviera siendo tragada por algo.

—¿Tragada?

Marisol comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar aquello que estaba debilitando cada vez más a Iris.

—¿Qué podrá ser? Todo aquí se ve como una selva hecha de dulces.

A pocos metros de ellas, el dueño de la fábrica, los niños ganadores y sus familiares, estaban comiendo de todos los dulces que habían. Pero entre todos, el más gordo del grupo, había empezado a beberse el chocolate del estanque.

—Siento que ya no podré hacerlo Mari.

—No digas eso, Iris. Verás que apenas descubra que es y lo detenga, estarás como nueva.

—Ya es tarde…

Iris estaba revirtiendo su transformación de chocolate líquido a humana, la pobre chica estaba muy débil y apenas se podía mover.

—Has perdido mucho chocolate… ¡Qué debo hacer!

Marisol muy desesperada, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Como su amiga estaba hecha de chocolate y lo estaba perdiendo, tomo lo que pudo de ella y… lo arrojo al gran lago de chocolate.

—Perdóname Iris. Espero que eso te ayude.

En el fondo del chocorío, Iris estaba absorbiendo el chocolate de este y literalmente, mezclando sus chocomoléculas con las del gran río de chocolate.

—Puedo sentir todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor…

Iris se encontraba en el fondo del estanque, pero no se estaba ahogando. Podía respirar tranquilamente y a más de eso, podía sentir todas las vibraciones que ocurrían en su nuevo chocoaspecto.

—¿Qué es eso?

Iris podía sentir como aquel niño gordo en la superficie, metía sus dedos dentro de ella y comenzaba a "beberla".

—Ese niño es un cerdo… ¡Ahora verá!

Iris provocó una pequeña corriente que hizo que aquel niño cayera al chocorío.

—¡Para que aprendas!

El niño estaba tratando de dar zancadas, para no ahogarse, sosteniéndose de lo que sea. Y como Iris se encontraba fundida al chocolate…

—¡PERVERTIDO! Deja de tocarme…

Iris absorbió al niño con un remolino y luego, lo disparó como bala por un tubo, hacia quien sabe que segmento de la fábrica.

—Ojala te hagan bombones y te mueras…

Iris salió del chocolate tratando de limpiarse aquel niño de ella.

—¡Estas bien Iris!

Marisol corrió a abrazar a su amiga y aunque se ensució de chocolate, no le importo. Iris ya estaba bien.

—Gracias Mari, por ti estoy bien. Aunque te ensucie.

—No es nada, pero… ¿por qué te debilitaste tanto?

—No lo sé, lo ignoro completamente.

—Tal vez hayan más secretos escondidos en esta fábrica de los que quieren hacernos creer…

Pero mientras Marisol e Iris espiaban a esos chicos, no sospechaban, que ellas también estaban siendo espiadas… y no por cámaras de seguridad.

Por unos extraños hombrecitos muy pequeños.

—¿Ya estás bien Iris?

Iris se paró y comenzó a examinarse.

—Si, ya no me siento tan débil.

—Bien, entonces es hora de seguirlos.

Marisol regreso a su forma de bola de chicle, mientras que Iris adquirió una nueva forma, esta vez como una esfera de chocolate. Pero a diferencia de un bombón, cuando Iris rodaba, seguía dejando un rastro líquido de chocolate.

—Iris, no puedes hacer nada con ese rastro chocolatoso que dejas…

—No puedo, soy chocolate líquido, recuerdas.

—Será un problema si nos descubren por eso.

Marisol volvió a su forma humana, a la vez que lo hacia Iris.

—¿Cómo le haces cuando eres humana para no dejar pisadas de chocolate?

—No sé —fue la ingenua respuesta de Iris—. Solo pasa.

—Necesitamos una forma de llevarte si que te derrames.

—Soy chocolate líquido, que vas a hacer. ¿Meterme en un bombón? —habló Iris de forma irónica.

—No tenemos bombones, pero creo que me las puedo arreglar —Marisol sonrió.

—No, no me meterás de nuevo en tu boca…

—No pensaba en eso precisamente.

Marisol se volvió una masa de goma y luego envolvió completamente a Iris. Ambas tomaron sus formas alternas.

—Que tal, ahora soy un chicle relleno de chocolate —se podía oír el tonó de satisfacción en la voz de Marisol—. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca probé ese sabor, deberé probarlo un día…

—Sabes que te odio… en verdad te odio.

Mientras Marisol con Iris dentro de ella, seguían a los chicos. En otro lado, no muy lejano, a pocos metros de las dos chicas. Los pequeños hombrecitos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. Cerca de ellos se podía observar tres siluetas casi humanas.

—Ya nos encargamos de los estorbos, ahora que hacemos con esas chicas.

—Nuestra misión es clara, solo debemos seguirlas y arruinar su operación.

—Pero nadie habló de que no podíamos pelear con ellas, cierto.

En otro lugar, nuestras villanas favoritas se encontraban aun en aquella casa hogar, entrevistando a su nueva posible compañera de crímenes.

—Entonces… ¿Tú poder es gritar?

—Algo así, es más variado que eso, pero lo puedo usar de esa forma si deseo.

—Al decir más variado… ¿A qué te refieres?

—Como se loe enseño… —la chica estaba buscando en toda la habitación, hasta que halló algo—. Perfecto.

Se levanto y tomo un pedazo de crayón roto de color rojo. Luego de frotarlo un rato, lo dejo sobre la mesita.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le crecerá de nuevo la parte que falta o cambiara de color?

—Esos serían geniales poderes, no tendrías que volver a comprar crayones nunca. Pero mi poder no funciona de esa forma, por el contrarió… me sirve para limpiar.

El crayón, al que estaban viendo las tres chicas y curiosamente, todos los niños. Quien sabe como, pero todos los niños había rodeado al crayón y todos, absolutamente todos, estaban guardando silencio. Como si esperaran que pasara algo sorprendente.

—¿Y?

—No desesperen, demora un poco… peor ya debe de estar.

El crayón comenzó a brillar y luego se elevo unos pocos centímetros.

—¿Eso fue todo?

—No, aun falta…

Pequeñas chispas comenzaron a brincar del crayón, luego, se escuchaban pequeños ruidos, como de explosiones. Al final, una gran explosión surgió y el crayón estalló en miles de diminutos fragmentos de color rojo, que los niños recogían divertidos.

—Y puedo hacer estallar lo que sea —sonrió la chica, Misa y Shirley retrocedieron asustada—. No las voy a hacer explotar… aunque podría. Pero no se asusten.

—Ella es nuestro Cuatro miembro, su nombre clave es…

—¡Soy Pop Rock!

—Claro, si era tan obvio…

—Yo soy Misa o Mermelada, es un gusto que te nos unas.

—Y yo soy Shirley, soy Algodón de Azúcar.

—Mucho gusto, Kei ya me habló de ustedes antes.

—¿La conoces Kei?

—Sino la conociera… como creen que la buscaría para que nos ayudara.

—Ah si, es verdad.

—Puedo preguntar algo.

—Adelante.

—¿Alguno de estos niños tienes poderes? Sino los tiene… ¿Me puedes regalar alguno?

—Shirley controla esas hormonas o van a pensar mal de ti.

—Es que son tan monos.

—De hecho dos de ellos tienen poderes.

—¿Si? —Shirley miró emocionada a su nueva integrante.

—¿Qué poderes tienen?

—Tiene el poder de hacerme enfadar con facilidad y la habilidad de romper todos los jugotes que caen a sus manos.

—¡Ya, en serio!

—No, ninguno tiene —sonrió la chica.

—Lastima… ¿aun así me puedo llevar uno?

A pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraban nuestras villanas, Cafetto seguía paseando a Cacahuate Man y a Gomito como si fiera perros.

—Bien, ya estamos lejos.

Luego de ver a los alrededores, les quitó las correas.

—Ahora quiero que escuchen muy bien mis órdenes y se las graben en sus cabezas.

—Si amo.

—Ordene y obedecemos.

—Así me gusta… primero que nada —Cafetto les extendió una mano a ambos "zombies" —. Quiero que se caigan con toda la lana que traigan, estas operaciones malignas no se pagan solas.

—Lo sentimos amo, pero Santiago ya nos vació los bolsillos antes.

—Maldito. Se me adelanto…

—Pero podemos robar un banco si usted lo desea amo.

—Un banco… nah, es mucho rollo. Mejor busquen a las heroínas y destrúyanlas con todos sus poderes.

—Lo que usted ordene, Amo.

—Servimos y obedecemos.

Cacahuate Man y Gomito se encaminaron hacia la escuela donde sabían, estudiaban nuestras heroínas favoritas. Aunque iban caminando como si fueran momias de una mala película ochentena.

—Lo olvidaba… cuando truene mis dedos saldrán del trance y solo querrán una cosa. ¡Destruir a esas heroínas!

Al tronar sus dedos, Cacahuate Man y Gomito volvieron a la normalidad y al verse, sacaron sus armas para intentar atacarse de nuevo.

—Este par de idiotas.

Cafetto puso una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno y una especie de humo muy negro salió de donde toco. A continuación, Cacahuate Man y Gomito cayeron inconscientes, los dos tenían una especie de quemadura negra sobre el lugar donde los había tocado Cafetto.

—Si uno quiere que las cosas se hagan bien, debe hacerlas uno mismo.

Cafetto agarro de la camisa a ambos desmayados y se los llevo con rumbo a la escuela. Donde Santiago lo seguía esperando.

—Por fin apareces, ¿dónde andabas?

—Trate de hacer que estos dos destruyeran a esas chicas, pero solo logré que se volvieran a pelear. ¿Por cierto, dónde esta Deth?

—Uso sus asombrosos poderes de disfraz y entro a espiar la escuela.

—¿Asombrosos poderes de disfraz?

—Si, es una cosa que no quiero ver de nuevo…

—Y qué hacemos con Hell, aun no aparece.

—Descuida, ya mande a buscarlo…

—Espero que al decir "mande a buscarlo", no te refieras a tus ositos babositos.

—No, mande a alguien más por el.

—¿Una persona?

—De hecho, una vieja amiga… su misión es traerlo vivo o muerto.

To be Continued…

Luna: No salí en el fics esta vez.  
Yo: No.

Shipo: Sensei, no aparecí mucho.  
Yo: Confórmate otras veces ni apareces… tu igual Joaquin.

Joaquin: Pero si no dije nada.  
Yo: Pero lo estabas pensando…

Mina: ¿Cuándo será mi escena romántica con Math?  
Yo: Cuando deba de llegar…

Para más dudas, comentarios y demás peticiones, diríjanse a dirección que doy a continuación.  
togame-chan - en hotmail (Es mi secretaria)


	16. Chapter 16

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Dieciséis**: Batalla Campal.

Mientras Marisol e Iris estaban investigando en aquella fábrica de dulces, el resto dele quipo hacia de todo… menos trabajar. Mina y su pequeño clon, se había fugado de la escuela y habían entrado en una pelea contra un sujeto extraño, que había entrado a una tienda de jamones, para según él, liberar a todos los jamones del yugo y la opresión de la burguesía.

—Ustedes no evitaran que rescate a mis amados amigos.

—Oye, ya en serió… ¿Ese tipo esta loco?

—Chibi Candy, cuida tu vocabulario. Nosotras somos heroínas que luchan por el amor y la justicia.

—Si, sí… lo que se, es que me debes muchos helados.

—Ahora verán mi poder…´

Hell sostuvo es alto su jamón y dijo…

—JAMOXCALIBUR!

El jamón se volvió más grande, casi al triple de su tamaño. Son este trato de aplastar a Chibi Candy, pero no lo logró, la pequeña se dividió en dos y luego se volvió a unir,

—Tienes buenos trucos enana. Pero los míos son mejores…

Hell mordió un pedazo de jamón endiablado y luego comenzó a echar llamas por su boca.

—¿Qué tal? Ahora me tienes miedo, verdad.

Pero Chibi Candy tan solo esquivaba las llamas de Hell sin mayor problema.

—Tus poderes no son nada asombrosos. Un niño de seis años tendría mejor repertorio.

Chibi Candy lanzó un puñetazo contra Hell, pero debido al largo de su mano, ni siquiera lo alcanzo.

—¿Llamas a eso golpe, enana?

Hell solo se estaba riendo.

—No, pero a esto sí…

La pequeña sonrió, al tiempo que su mano se estiraba y golpeaba a Hell en el estómago. Hell solo logró toser por el golpe.

—Entonces peleemos en iguales condiciones…

Hell agarro una lata de jamón y la abrió, luego se la tragó de un bocado. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si fuera una gelatina.

—Ahora tengo tus mismas habilidades.

—Aunque tengas mil y una, no me vencerás…

Hell lanzó un golpe con forma de maza, Chibi Candy respondió de la misma forma, contrarrestando el ataque. Luego ambos retrocedieron, Hell convirtió su mano en una espada y se lanzó a atacar, Chibi Candy volvió su mano un escudo y detuvo su golpe.

—Eres buena, enana.

—Tampoco lo haces mal, idiota.

Ahora era una pelea exclusivamente entre Hell y Chibi Candy, quienes peleaban con todo su arsenal imaginativo.

—Oigan, yo era la protagonista.

Por su parte, Edith se había quedado marginada a solo ver lo que hacían los dos, hasta que le dieran alguna oportunidad para entrar en acción. Pero ella no era la única que esperaba pacientemente para poder pelear, ya que sus amigas, Alix y Andrea, estaban en la escuela con su propio problema.

—¿Ese no es el tipo que vimos antes afuera?

Deth había sido asignado como el maestro de clases de Alix y Andrea.

—Es el mismo.

—Por qué entonces todo mundo lo trata como un conocido.

—No lo se. Pero es raro, no se supone que a estas alturas, tengamos un maestro nuevo.

Pero la platica de ambas chicas no paso desapercibida.

—Ustedes dos, hagan silencio o les pondré una amonestación.

—¿Así tu?

—Quiero verlo…

Andrea y Alix muy enojadas con la amenaza, se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia.

—Tu atácalo de frente, yo te protejo Andrea.

—Entendido.

Alix sacó su enorme galleta de chispas y la colocó como un escudo entre ellas y Deth. Por su parte, Andrea le lanzó una bola de helado, la cual Deth no esquivó y terminó manchándole el traje.

—Señoritas, soy su profesor y ustedes me deben respeto.

—Sabes Alix, lo estuve pensando.

—¿Qué pensaste?

—Aunque sea una persona sospechosa, que no sabe vestirse y tiene cara de depravado —Deth escuchaba cada palabra arrugando las cejas—. El es nuestro maestro hoy. Nos meteremos en problemas y lo atacamos…

—Creo que tienes razón, además no se ve que tenga grandes poderes…

—Si, solo parece ser un idiota más.

Una venita le surgió a Deth en la frente, luego en un dos por tres, estaba vestido como comando de algún ejército y comenzó a dispararle todo tipo de armas y bombas a las dos heroínas.

—Así es como me gusta.

—Encárgate de los disparos, Alix. Yo me encargare de los explosivos.

Todos los demás chicos habían salido del curso al ver las balas chocar contra el escudo de galleta de Alix. Increíblemente, este parecía ser tan resistente, como si estuviera hecho de acero. Por su parte, Andrea se encargada de congelar todas y cada una de las bombas que tiraba Deth, antes siquiera que estas tocaran el suelo. Impidiendo con ello que explotaran.

—Niñas odiosas. ¡Me las pagaran por burlarse de mí!

Deth sacó lo que parecía una bomba termonuclear y la activó. Andrea trataba de congelarla con su poder helado, pero Deth lo contrarrestó con un lanzallamas. Pero no eran las únicas con problemas calientes, ya que Marisol e Iris, estaban por descubrir que habían personas tras de ellas.

—Marisol, déjame salir pronto —habló Iris desde dentro de la esfera que había creado Marisol.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Iris? ¿Te mareaste? Si gustas puedo ir más despacio.

—No es eso, es que estar en forma líquida tanto tiempo y moviéndome… me dieron ganas de ir al baño y no querrás que lo haga en ti.

Rápidamente Marisol dejo salir a Iris, quien luego de recuperar su forma humana, comenzó a buscar desesperada un baño.

—Diablos, ¿dónde hay un baño aquí?

—Había un baño en el segundo piso, a mano derecha subiendo por las escaleras —comentó una voz misteriosa.

—Gracias Mari.

—No fui yo, te lo juro.

—Fuimos nosotros.

Tres siluetas vieron al otro lado del pasillo, estas se aclararon al moverse, eran tres personas, dos chicas y un chico.

—Hemos venido por sus cabezas.

Una de las chicas, se metió algo a la boca y luego, sus ojos se encendieron en llamas, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

—Soy la Hot Girl y me llevaré sus cadáveres al carbón…

La siguiente chica, trono sus dedos y lo que parecía ser unos churros, salieron de su espalda y como cohetes, la elevaron del suelo.

—Soy la Niña Churro, endulzaré su amarga derrota con mis churros.

El tercer y último integrante, además del único chico del trío, lanzó un bombón al duelo y al golpearlo, explotó en una nube de humo.

—Y yo soy Bom-bo-nazo… pero no tengo una frase tan cool.

—Es momento de pelear Mari —Iris sonrió como si esperara ese momento durante mucho tiempo.

—Genial, estaba muy aburrida de solo andar haciéndole al espía.

Marisol inclinó su cabeza a ambos lados, haciendo que tronara. Luego sus puños crecieron al doble amenazando con golpear con ellos. Por su parte, Iris convirtió en chocolate líquido sus manos y como si fueran látigos, los hizo sonar en el aire.

—Vengan por nosotras…

—…si se atreven.

Hot Girl lanzó una flama muy fuerte de sus manos, la que detuvo Iris con un gran chorro de chocolate. El chocolate se volvió sólido al contacto con el fuego, creando una densa pared entre ellas y los enemigos. Pero la pared de chocolate fue convertida en pedazos por una ráfaga de churros que disparo la Niña Churro de sus manos.

—¡Yo detengo esos!

Marisol dio un brinco frente a Iris y se convirtió en una pared elástica, la que recibió los churros y los regresó a los enemigos. Pero fue cuando el último integrante del trío entro en acción, lanzó un bombón contra los churros y estos se estallaron en fragmentos pequeños.

—Mari, creo que necesitaremos refuerzos…

Pero los refuerzos tenían sus propios problemas, al igual que Edith y su clon o Andrea y Alix e Iris y Marisol, todas las integrantes de las Sweet Team Girl, estaban enfrentando a algún enemigo. Incluso aquellas que ni siquiera sabían que eran miembros.

—¿Quién diablos son?

María estaba siendo acorralada por lo que parecía, un ejercito de ositos de gomita. Por más que los pateara o pisará, estos se volvían a levantar y cuando estaban cerca de ella, se lanzaban para… hacerle cosquillas.

—Noo. ¡Paren! Van a hacer que me caiga…

María comenzó a levitar del suelo, tratando de que los osos se cayeran de su cuerpo, pero estos estaban bien agarrados a cada parte de ella. Comenzó a elevarse más y más.

—Ustedes lo pidieron, no me dejan otra alternativa.

María subió tanto, que ya no se podían divisar los edificios, solo se veía cielo y una gran mancha café abajo, que representaba el suelo.

—Solo un poco más… que f-frío.

María seguía subiendo cada vez más alto, por fin, los pequeños osos comenzaron a congelarse y caer uno detrás de otros. Pero así como ellos caían en picada, también lo hizo María, quien había perdido el conocimiento debido a la extrema altitud y la falta de oxígeno.

—¡Súper Pan al rescate!

El misterioso chico que antes rescato a María de una muerte segura, volvió a hacer aparición y tal como lo hico antes, la volvió a rescatar.

—Encontrarnos dos veces el mismo día es una coincidencia muy grande, ciudadana.

Súper Pan descendió con la inconsciente María, hacia un lugar seguro, la azotea de un edificio. Luego entro con ella hacia lo que parecía un departamento en un lujoso edificio.

—Espero que mi humilde vivienda sea un acorde palacio para ti, ciudadana.

Luego, colocó a María en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—Sabes ciudadano, eres muy linda a pesar de todo. ¿No te importaría que te robe un beso?

Súper Pan se inclinó, estaba listo para besar a María, cuando…

—No sería robo, más bien sería como un pago por los servicios prestados. Si eso sería.

Luego de decir esto, acerco su cara a la de María y respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, luego, le dio un beso en los labios. Pero no todas las chicas estaban pasando por una situación tan agradable, como en el caso de Violeta, quien experimentaba una agonía, pero que la muerte.

—¿Dónde están metidas María y Paola?

A Violeta le había tocado hacer todo su trabajo completo y hasta el de sus amigas, ya que tanto Paola como María, no se habían aparecido en la escuela.

—De Paola lo entendía. ¿Pero María?

Violeta estaba leyendo varios informes, junto a ella estaba una libreta, en la cual anotaba los datos más importantes de cada uno, para luego dar una síntesis rápida, con la que explicaría todo a los alumnos, durante la próxima asamblea.

—Dios, creo que me voy a morir con tanto trabajo…

Pero así como las heroínas tenían sus propios problemas, nuestras villanas también pasaban por los suyos. En la casa hogar, a la que habían ido antes a reclutar a una chica, nuestro trío, ahora cuarteto formal, se debatía en un problema más.

—¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

—Si quieren que las ayude, deben turnarse para cuidar a los niños una noche a la semana.

—No soy niñera.

—Yo podría quedarme, pero no se si sea legal lo que planeo hacer —sonrió Shirley.

—Yo quiero quedarme primera, tengo unos vestidos de muñeca que quiero probarle a unas de tus niñas —varias de las niñas retrocedieron al oír a Misa.

—Tú no te quedarás sin vigilancia —advirtió la nueva integrante.

Mientras el nuevo cuarteto de villanas se ponían de acuerdo, sus otros compañeros masculinos, hacían un teatro callejero en plena acera frente a la escuela. Tenían a Cacahuate Man y a Gomito, peleando por dinero.

—Hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas.

—De pantaloncillos verdes, Gomito, el amo de las gomas…

Gomito Zombie levantó ambos brazos e hizo una reverencia, el público aplaudió.

—Y en la otra esquina, de pantaloncillos azules… Cacahuate Man, el seor de los cacahuates.

—Bien, empiecen.

Cacahuate Man lanzó un gancho cacahuatoso contra Gomito pero este lo esquivó con agilidad. Luego se acercó a este, para aplicarle un jack, pero este se cubrió, evitando daño.

—Golpe Gomoso!

Gomito lanzó un golpe directo hacia el rostro de Cacahuate Man, pero este lo esquivó y respondió el golpe con uno propio.

—Jack Cacahuatoso!

En lugar de esquivar el golpe directo, Gomito contraataco con su propio golpe.

—Gancho de Goma!

Ambos golpes se impactaron y los dos, cayeron inconscientes.

—Bien, fue doble knockout. Eso significa, que no hay devoluciones…

Mientras Cafetto y Osito Gominola estafaban a todos los espectadores, no muy lejos, una pelea real estaba sucediendo. Y no precisamente inigualdad de números.

—Cuidado Iris.

Iris logro esquivar la lluvia de churros, no sin que uno de ellos le fuera golpeando el brazo. Por suerte, como era de chocolate, no la lastimo… o quizás si.

—Ay, sentí eso. ¿Por qué?

—Te sorprende niña —sonrió la chica de los churros—. Sabemos todo de ustedes y somos los más indicados, para vencerlas.

—Es verdad, mira esto…

La Hot Girl lanzó una bocanada de fuego contra Marisol, esta trató de protegerse haciendo un escudo con sus manos, pero su escudo se comenzó a derretir.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Acaso no sabes niña, lo que le pasa a la goma cuando se calienta… ¡Se derrite!

Marisol trató de reincorporarse, pero le era muy duro. Aunque sentía dolor al hacerlo, aun así logró recuperar su forma humana.

—¿Qué hacemos Mari?

Iris retrocedió, hasta estar junto a su amiga Marisol.

—No lo se Iris. Aun cuando podamos contra estas dos… aun tenemos a ese chico. Y no sabemos que poderes reales tenga él.

—Mari, fue un placer pelear a tu lado.

—No te rindas tan fácilmente Iris, se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Que sea pronto, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo…

Hot Girl y Niña Churro apuntaron hacia sus blancos y lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos contra las chicas indefensas.

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Diecisiete**: Dimensión Diferente.

Mientras las múltiples batallas se desarrollaban en diferente lugares entre nuestros héroes y villanos regulares; un nuevo grupo habías surgido, conformado por una diversa amalgama de distintos Héroes, Anti Héroes, Villanos y Némesis, con poderes y personalidades aun más diferentes; los cuales hacían su propia entrada triunfal destruyendo la paz y tranquilidad de una ciudad, no tan lejana a la que se encontraban nuestras heroínas principales.

Todo el grupo, estaba probando sus nuevos poderes de la mejor forma posible, destruyendo una ciudad.

—Prueben el poder de mi electricidad…

Un chico que parecía repartidor del Donking Donas abrió lo que parecía una caja de donas y de esta, salió un rayo eléctrico que iba friendo todo lo que alcanzaba.

—Buen intento hijo, pero no eres rival para mi poder supremo… ataque pegajoso!

Una chica con un curioso traje amarillo con rayas horizontales de color negro, que hacia pensar en una abeja, le disparo un chorro de lo que parecía un líquido viscoso y amarillento al chico de las Donas, dejándolo pegado contra una pared.

—Que tal, la miel no es solo para endulzar el té.

De pronto la pared en la que estaba pegado el chico de las donas, estalló mostrando enorme agujero, lo que parecían ondas sónicas salían del agujero, luego de entre la polvareda se asomo una silueta.

—ECO ECO… Digo Liz.

Detrás de la nueva chica salió su compañera, la cual parecía estas chorreando de todo su cuerpo un líquido blanco.

—Tiemblen porque los castigaré con el poder de justicia homogenizada.

La chica nueva apuntó y baño a la chica abeja con un chorro de yogurt líquido.

—NOOO, soy intolerante a la lactosa… además este traje se debe lavar en seco. ¡Pagaras con tu vida!

La chica abeja señalo en dirección de la del Yogurt y su amiga Súper Sónica, cientos de abejas salieron d dentro de su traje para pelear con las recién llegadas.

—Este es un trabajo para mí… ¡SONIC BOOM!

La chica Súper Sónica lanzó un poderoso grito, que no solo inutilizo a las abejas, sino que rompió todos los vidrios en un radio de un kilómetro.

—Ups, aun no logró controlar esto bien, mi culpa.

—Mis abejas, mis bebés…

—Ja, para que aprendas. Bien hecho Liz…

—No digas mi nombre Sofia, debemos mantener nuestras identidades en secreto.

—Tú ya dijiste la mía…

—Pero porque tu la dijiste primero.

Mientras Sofia y Liz peleaban entre ellas y la chica abeja se lamentaba por sus pequeñas amigas que habían sufrido como mártires, el Chico de las Donas trataba de escapar luego de haber sido lanzado por la explosión sónica.

—¿Tu dónde crees que vas?

Una nueva chica apareció en escena y no estaba sola, traía a su lado, a dos chicos más. Cada uno con una vestimenta más estrafalaria que el anterior.

—Chicos, contra él…

—Lo que usted diga Ama.

—A sus órdenes Ama.

Ambos chicos con trajes muy extraños, arrinconaron al Chico de las Donas, quien estaba muy nervioso sin saber que le iban a hacer. Ambos chicos sacaron cada uno una bolsa y la abrieron en presencia del asustado Chico de las Donas.

—Es hora hermanos…

—Por nuestra Ama seríamos capaces hasta de matar.

—Que sufra —habló la chica del trío.

—Si Ama —contestaron al unísono ambos chicos—. Morirás…

Ambos chicos metieron la mano en las bolsas que tenían y luego, sacaron su contenido, la una bolsa tenía papas fritas y la otra chicharrones de cerdo. Pero en lugar de comérselo, solo se los arrojaron en la cara al Chico de las Donas.

Sin provocarle ningún daño.

—Tarados, ya les dije que así no se usan.

—¿Entonces cómo?

—Pues cómanselas.

Cada uno de los chicos vieron sus respectivas bolsas y sus contenidos, pero por increíble que pareciera, no siguieron la orden de su Ama.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—No me gustan las papas…

—El cerdo me provoca agriuras.

—Entonces cambien de bolsa y cómanse la del otro, pero háganlo.

Esta vez los chicos hicieron lo que su Ama les dijo, intercambiaron bolsas de frituras y se las comieron completas, luego, una increíble transformación sucedió.

En realidad nada paso, solo medio brillaron unos segundos y ya.

—¿Eso fue todo?

—Esperaba algo más dramático.

—Que deseaban acaso, unas fanfarreas y fuegos artificiales.

—No estaría mal.

—Si, sería genial.

—Cállense ya y solo denle su merecido.

El chico de las papas estiró sus manos y trató de hacer todo tipo de movimientos raros, mientras que el del chicharrón, trataba de lanzar lo que parecía un Kame Hame Ha.

—Ahora que.

—No sabemos como funciona esto, Ama.

—Olvídenlo, lo haré yo misma… No quería llegar a esto, pero ya que.

La chica sacó lo que parecía una varita mágica y luego de decir una especie de conjuro, se lleno de luces y toda su ropa se transformo, al igual que ella, ahora lucía el aspecto de una niña con ropas de hada.

—Eso era lo que decíamos…

—Rainbow Doll la Magic Girl a sus órdenes, eje —no solo cambió su apariencia física o su ropa, sino también su forma de ser—. Estoy para castigar a la injusticia y…

La niña movió sus alas y comenzó a volar, con su varita mágica, la cual tenía un curioso dibujo de un Cinnamon, concentró energía mágica en la punta de su varita.

—No me hagas nada, prometo cambiar…

— Ya es tarde malhechor.

—Si me dejas ir, te daré Donas.

El Chico de las Donas abrió su caja y esta vez salieron de ella muchas Donas, tantas que no se las podía contar.

—Ni creas que podrás comprar a nuestra Ama tan fácilmente, ya que ella…

Pero la niña hada había abandonado su sed de venganza y había decidido, mejor aplacar su hambre comiendo Donas de todos los sabores.

—Deben probarlas, están buenas…

Los dos compañeros de la hada, se sentaron también a comer Donas, el Chico de las Donas estaba agradecido porque no lo lastimarían cuando…

—Que tal, aprendí como funciona esto…

El chico del chicharrón, movió un poco su mano y esta se infló como si fuera un bote al que la quitan el seguro, su mano incremento de tamaño rápidamente y en la confusión, golpeó al Chico de las Dona, que termino inconsciente.

—La Justicia Triunfa por fin —exclamó la niña hada, antes de meterse otra dona a la boca.

Mientras el trío comía donas en compañía del cuerpo moribundo del Chico de las Donas, el resto de los Héroes, Anti Héroes, Villanos y Némesis seguía peleando.

—¡SUFRE BAJO EL PODER DE MI AMETRALLADORA DE SEMILLAS DE PALOMITAS DE MAÍZ SIN REVENTAR!

El sujeto de la ametralladora de maíz hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

—Dios, que nombre más largo… debo buscarme un mejor nombre para mi ataque.

Luego comenzó a disparar una ráfaga sucesiva y casi interminable de palomitas sin reventar por la boca, a un sujeto que no dejaba de moverse, como si se hubiera bebido cien tazas consecutivas de café expreso.

—No me diste… Fallaste…. Nada aun… Eres muy lento…

El extraño chico solo esquivaba todas las balas de semillas como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¡DEJA DE MOVERTE!

Por más que le dispararan, ninguna bala lo llegaba siquiera a rozar. Solo se movía a una súper velocidad, en la cual, le era muy sencillo esquivar todo.

—Fallaste otra vez…

Luego aparecieron interrumpiendo la pelea de ambos, dos sujetos con espadas que trataban de matarte el uno al otro. Sus espadas parecían estar hechas de materiales muy diferentes a los usuales, como metal o madera.

—Vengaré el honor de mi sensei.

—No si yo lo vengo primero…

En medio de todas esas continuas peleas sin sentido, dos súper héroes con antifaces y trajes extravagantes como de carnaval, aparecieron de improvisto.

Ambos se subieron a un auto.

—Me llaman la Defensora de los Oprimidos, la luchadora de la Justicia, aquella que siempre velara por el bien de los inocentes… —la chica en cuestión se quedó un rato en una pose rara—. Keito, oye weon, te toca di tu dialogo.

—Ah si, perdón —el otro tipo que estaba a su lado parado como bobo, dio un brinco a al lado de la chica y comenzó con poses—. Yo soy el Martillo de la Justicia, el brazo largo de la ley, no permitiré que el mal le arrebate la felicidad a los niños y niñas…

—Me llaman Karen, la Tigresa de la Justicia.

—Yo soy Keito, soy el Dragón de la Justicia.

—No tarado —Karen le reclamo a su compañero—. Tu eres de la Paz, yo soy la Justicia.

—Pero Justicia se oye mejor que Paz, como va a haber un Dragón de la Paz. Suena medio gay…

—Ya lo decidí, así que haces lo que diga y se acabo.

—¿Por qué debo obedecerte?

—Si quieres tu "recompensa" en la casa, lo harás…

—Si es por las buenas, digo lo que quieras…

—Así degusta, esta noche tendrás doble recompensa mi Keicito.

La chica le dio un beso a su compañero.

—Ahora haz lo que mejor sabe, amor.

—Claro que si Karen.

El chico del antifaz abrió su capa y de esta llovieron miles de pastelillos, las cuales comenzaron a explotar al contacto. Eso distrajo la atención de todos, haciendo que las peleas pararan, por desgracia, las atrajo hacia un nuevo blanco.

—Karen… ¿Por qué todos me ven de esa forma?

—Sabes Kei, creo que mejor te veo en la casa. Si logras sobrevivir, te daré tu recompensa.

La compañera de Kei, sufrió una transformación y se volvió un ave, luego salió volando perdiéndose en el horizonte infinito.

—¿Karen, a dónde vas?

El resto de las personas reunidas, se lanzaron contra el que les arruino la diversión, para atacarlos entre todos. Sin embargo, solo dos chicas se quedaron fuera de la acción.

—¿Crees qué debemos participar Sofía?

—Dime Sou, no lo creo. No quiero ensuciarme la ropa.

—¿Ensuciarte? Estas destilando yogurt líquido de tu cuerpo, no creo que puedas ensuciarte más. Por cierto, ese poder es asqueroso.

—Perdona, me había olvidado. ¡Pasando a Modo Frío!

Sou aspiró profundamente y todo el yogurt que caía de su cuerpo, comenzó a congelarse, junto con su cuerpo y su ropa.

—Listo, que tal así.

Sou se había convertido en un helado de yogurt, todo lo que tocaba, se congelaba como ella.

—Me gusta, deja ver que puedo hacer yo…

Liz comenzó a concentrarse, su cuerpo empezó a temblar como si estuviera parada sobre una falla teutónica.

—¿No te irás a clonar, cierto? Porque si lo haces, estarías violando la ley de derechos de autor y te demandarían.

—Calla, que tu te transformas diciendo "Frío".

—Yo soy diferente… Molo Más. Tu solo eres una gritona.

—Si, si, lo que digas, por cierto, viste a los chicos de antes.

—Si, habían algunos muy lindos, como esos hermanos junto a la niña mariposa.

—¿Te gustaron esos? Que mal gusto, yo prefiero al que se movía como si tuviera que ir al baño de urgencia.

—¿Al wey loco ese que parecía drogado con café? Luego yo soy la que tiene malos gustos.

—Calla, que era sexy, más que los tuyos.

—Los míos eran doblemente sexys porque eran gemelos.

—De sexy no tenían nada, admite que tienes malos gustos "Soufia".

—Calla "Ola".

—¿Ola?

—Si, ya sabes… de "PaOLA" o prefieres Lizzy.

—No se te pudieron ocurrir mejores nombre para mí.

—No, esos te quedan bien…

Ambas chicas se pusieron en pose de pelea.

—Te haré tragar tus gritonas palabras.

—Yo te haré tragarte todo tu yogurt tan rápido, que se te enfriara el cerebro…

—Así… pelea.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a pelear con todo lo que tenían, Sou lanzaba chorros helados de yogurt, mientras que Liz tan solo los hacia pedazos con sus poderosa voz sónica.

—¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

—Así, deja que me transforme a mi Modo Supremo.

—A ver, hazlo. Quiero verlo…

—Pues te aguantes, ahora no tengo ganas.

—Y como cuando las tendrás.

—No se, quizás en veinte minutos.

—Bien, mientras que te parece si vamos a los juegos.

—Porque no, te toca pagar a ti.

—¿Qué? Yo pagué la última vez.

—No es verdad, yo fui.

—¿Quieres pelear de nuevo?

—A ver, te haré tragar todas tus palabras…

—No si yo lo hago primero…

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Dieciocho**: Los Mundos Chocan.

Mientras todo tipo de batallas se llevaban a cabo en una ciudad cercana, ignorada completamente por nuestros héroes, estos, pasaban sus propios problemas. Edith había decidido, que mientras su mini versión y su enemigo peleaban, ella ayudaría un poco con los destrozos en la tienda. Además de levantar varios jamones tirados y colocarlos en su lugar, también había levantado algunos escombros y hasta había hecho el aseo e incluso, había estado atendiendo mientras los clientes llegaban atraídos por la nueva publicidad, de aquellos dos guerreros peleando frente a la tienda.

—Gracias por su compra.

Edith se sentía muy alegre siendo tan bien tratada, al punto, de que estaba pensando en quedarse a trabajar, de no ser, porque su versión infantil, cayó rendida fuera de la tienda junto con su villano favorito.

—Si me disculpan.

Luego de agradecerle por su gran ayuda, los dueños de la tienda, aparte de pagarle sus servicios, le dieron a Edith un paquete de jamones finos.

—No se que haré con esto, luego veré —Edith se acercó a su mini versión, la cual yacía en el suelo, muy cansada junto a su compañero de juegos—. Supongo ya se divirtieron bastante. Levántense, lávense las manos y nos regresamos a casa, ya es hora de almorzar.

—No soy una bebita para que me trates así.

—Hasta un rato hablabas como una —la pequeña se sonrojo al recordar eso—. Aprende a tu amigo.

Hell se había levantado siguiendo las instrucciones de Edith y luego de entrar nuevamente a la tienda jamones, salió secándose las manos. Por desgracia había hecho otro agujero para entrar.

—Creo que debemos hablar muy seriamente sobre como usar una puerta.

Mientras Edith se encaminaba con sus dos nuevas adquisiciones a su mansión en el campo, María estaba despertando a su nueva realidad, en otra mansión, pero esta estaba por lo alto.

—¿Dónde estoy?

María se encontraba observando el lugar, estaba en una enorme cama de más de cinco plazas, era gigantesca. Pero algo le llamó más la atención que todas las costosas decoraciones y las cortinas de seda. Algo sobre la cama, justo a un lado de donde se encontraba.

—¿!U-u-u-u-un ch-chi-chi-chi-co!

María estaba toda sonrojada de ver a un chico durmiendo a su lado.

—Si mi hermana se llega a enterar de esto, me ahorca.

María salió de la cama a paso ligero, tratando de no hacer ruido y despertar a su misterioso y guapo acompañante, pero cuando estaba por lograrlo, se tropezó con la mesita junto a la cama y rodo hacia la ventana del lujoso Penthouse, cayendo hacia el vació.

—Bien, no creía que fuera a morir tan pronto.

María suspiró largamente, luego sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo, estaba todo pegajoso y apachurrado.

—Lo guardaba para un momento especial, supongo que no habrá mejor momento que este.

Aunque la pobre chica estaba cayendo en picada hacia el suelo, no parecía importarle nada más, que abrir la estúpida envoltura de su chocolate.

—Rayos, debí haber comprado la versión para niños con abre fácil…

María mordió la envoltura y tiro de ella fuertemente, por fin su chocolate fue liberado del sofocante empaque. Sin embargo este, solo salió chisporroteado al aire, sin que ella pudiera alcanzar a probar un trocito.

Lo que la hizo enfadar mucho.

—¡ALTO AHÍ!

Al enfadarse, todo se detuvo, tanto ella que quedó a pocos centímetros de morir como tortilla contra el suelo, como los diminutos trozos de chocolate.

—Así esta mejor.

María logró coger cada pequeño trozo de chocolate y reunirlos en una barra, luego se los comió. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, solo piso tranquilamente el suelo y se dirigió sin preocupaciones a su casa.

Aun cuando todos los que la vieron, no podían creerlo.

—Aun tengo hambre, creo que comeré algo en el camino…

Mientras María se metía a una tienda de todo por 5 Centavos muy sospechosa, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, sus amigas peleaban a muerte contra uno de los miembros del grupo de villanos.

Alix y Andrea, contra el Maestro de los Disfraces, Deth.

—Prepárate, esta será tu perdición… —Alix apuntó en dirección hacia Deth y luego, lanzó un dado—. ¡Cuatro! No, pierdo un turno.

—Jajaja, parece que viviré más de lo que creías, niñata.

—No te preocupes, yo te vengaré Alix —Andrea lanzó un dado—. ¡Si, siete! Son esto puedo aumentar en quince mis defensas. Nada de lo que hagas ahora podrá contra nosotras.

—Nada derrotara al dúo invencible de las Doble A.

Tanto Alix como Andrea hicieron una pose simulando una A con sus cuerpos.

—Aun no hemos acabado, es mi turno —Deth lanzó el dado—. Diez, ahora debo… Bailar la Macarena.

Mientras Deth, Alix y Andrea se entretenían jugando su loco juego de dados; una persona había decidido hacer apto de presencia, aun cuando todavía no le tocaba su turno.

—Luna, ¿dónde andas?

Una chica de unos diecisiete años caminaba buscando al parecer, a alguien a quien había perdido.

—Llego a encontrar a esta hermana mía y ya verá por no aprender a contestar el celular. La que se le va a armar.

La chica en cuestión traía aparte de una cara de pocos amigos, un collar y una cadena de esas que se usan para amarrar a los perros.

—Hay, pobre de ti Lunita donde no te vea pronto…

Aunque nuestra recién llegada estaba deseosa de estrenar su cadena con su pequeña hermana, no pudo darse ese gusto, ya que a la vuelta de la esquina, se topo con la persona con quien tanto quería no encontrarse… saliendo de una tienda.

—Hola hermana Vania, como estas.

Frente a frente, se encontró con nuestra anterior y hambrienta heroína, María; quien salía con una bolsa de papitas, cuatro rollos de sushi, dosce ordenes de chicharrón, catorce fajitas de pollo y solo una soda de dieta para cuidar la línea.

—Te compré esto…

María le entrego a su hermana mayor, una gelatina abierta y en un envase muy dudoso, con una lama café y una cosa verdosa brillante que le chorreaba por un lado.

—¿Me compraste algo? ¡Gracias!

Vania muy emocionada y agradecida, sin meditar en las consecuencias de su apto o siquiera pensar en su salud, se comió de un bocado el regalo de su hermana Luna.

—Estaba delicioso, gracias hermanita…

Pero más que de inmediato, los efectos de comerse esa muy dudosa comida, aparecieron.

—Creo que necesito un médico… y un baño.

Vania comenzó a cambiar de colores y acto siguiente, cayó al suelo pesadamente. Como era de esperarse, su hermana se presto para auxiliarla, aunque primero se comió lo que había comprado.

—Estaba sabroso… ¡Ah si, Vania!

Mientras Luna recordaba todo lo que le habían enseñado en la clase de primeros auxilios de la escuela media; dos personas se prestaron para ayudarla.

—Que opinas Liz.

—Me parece que debemos operar Sofi.

Dos de las integrantes del capítulo anterior, habían viajado desde su ciudad natal a miles de metros de la ciudad principal; tal vez en el autobús turístico que esta estacionado a pocos metros de la tienda de la que acaba de salir Luna.

—Es lo que temía, es lo que odio de este trabajo…

Sofi suspiró profundamente al tiempo que se tomaba un vaso de yogurt.

—Creo que debemos hacer una amputación, Sofi.

—Yo también lo creo así, Liz.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? ¡Sálvenla! —Luna estaba inconsolable ante la noticia—. Es la única hermana que tengo en el mundo.

—Me temo que es una situación muy difícil.

—Así es, el sincitiotrofoblasto se le a desprendido del retículo endocrinológico, provocando con esto una cefalea compulsiva.

—¿Es eso grave? —Luna solo las miraba con cara de "What".

—Pues temo que…

—…ella morirá esta noche.

Liz y Sofi solo lloraron un rato abrazadas, luego sacaron un pañuelo, se lo colocaron en la cara a Vania y se metieron a comprar a la tienda.

—¡VANIA!

Luna se arrodillo a llorar sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana mayor, cuando…

—No me pegues tan duro, que me duele.

Vania había revivido en un asombroso milagro que tenía maravillada a la pobre Luna.

—¡ESTAS VIVA!

—¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY QUE CREÍAS! No me mataras con una simple gelatina podrida que me das. No a la gran Vania.

Vania se levanto como si nada.

—No deberías pararte tan pronto, te hará daño.

Luna se apresuró a sujetar a su hermana, pero al hacerlo, se resbalo y termino estrellándose con ella… o más bien, dentro de ella.

—¡He-help m-me!

Luna había acabado dentro de Vania, la cual al ser atravesada por Luna, se había tornado en un color verde transparente. Vania en lugar de asustarse a muerte, como sería lo habitual en este caso, solo "vomito" a su hermana.

—Para que aprendas a no darme porquerías de tres centavos.

—Estoy llena de baba…

Mientras Luna se limpiaba, Edith, su mini versión y su enemigo; habían sido echados de la tienda y ahora caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, en realidad, Mini Edith y Hell parecían haberse vuelto más amigos luego de su pelea.

—Y es como te digo, Suwako y Kanado son buenas —dijo Hell, luego de darle una gran mordida a su jamón.

—Prefiero a Cirno, es una idiota linda, siempre me rió cuando la veo —comentó Chibi Edith, quien iba cogida de la mano de su versión mayor.

—También concuerdo con ella, si fuera un personaje de Touhou, creo que sería Cirno.

—Cirno es buena, pero nadie le gana a Marissa… quieres pequeño engendro —Hell le ofreció algo de su jamón a la Chibi Edith.

—No gracias, esa cosa debe estar envenenada.

—¡Retráctate! Todavía que te ofrezco de mi mejor jamón y me acusas de eso…

—Esta bien, yo lo probaré…

Edith se acerco al jamón de Hell y le dio una pequeña mordida.

—No esta mal, pero prefiero el chocolate.

—Ves, no se murió.

—Ya sabía que no estaba envenenado.

—¿Entonces?

—En realidad no lo quería probar, porque el ya lo mordió… sería como darle un beso indirecto.

Tanto Edith como Hell se sonrojaron a más no poder, la pequeña Edith, simplemente siguió su caminando ignorando por lo que pasaban los mayores.

Pero alguien que los vigilaba entre las sombras, no.

—Así que Mina y Hell se están empezando a enamorar —la chica sonrió, luego se metió una lolipop a la boca—. Esto será divertido.

De pronto sonó un teléfono.

—¿Quién es? Estoy ocupada ahora, no tengo tiempo… pero mamá, debo planificar una estrategia maligna para destruir a… si, esta bien, comprare la leche de regreso a casa… ¡No! A mi hermano no lo recogeré de su colegio, ni loca.

Kuro colgó el celular algo molesta.

—Rayos, esto no estaba en ninguno de mis planes malvados para destruir la paz de…

Nuevamente sonó el telefono.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? No Mamá, no estoy haciendo escenas en la calle porque me mandaste a comprar, no, no lo hago. Si, esta bien, me iré a dormir antes de las 12.

Nuevamente colgó.

—Pero no dije si serían AM o PM… ¡BUAJAJAJA!

Mientras Kuro se reía como loca, atrayendo la atención de toda la gente que pasaba por la calle; nuestros amigos ninja y samurai, quienes habían venido del otro pueblo con la caravana; habían traído su conflicto personal a una nueva ciudad.

—¡Arrepiéntete!

—No, tu hazlo…

Ambos chocaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo, provocando que las chispas y trozos de sus armas volaran por los aires. Los pequeños trozos parecían indicar, que las armas no estaban hechas de otra cosa, sino caramelo marmoteado.

—Prepárate para mi venganza sabor a maní.

El Ninja metió la mano en un compartimiento en su cinturón, del cual tomó algo, que lo lanzó contra el Samurai. Pero este instintivamente corto todos los objetos lanzados con su katana.

—Has caído en mi trampa.

Los objetos cortados por el samurai, explotaron al impacto, creando una cortina de humo que no lo dejaba ver.

—Ni creas que mi estilo se limita solo a uno de mis sentidos.

El samurai cerró los ojos y se concentró, luego dio una veloz estocada a noventa grado a la derecha, cortando al ninja o lo que parecía el.

—Te engañe con mi clon de malvavisco.

—Los Ninjas no tienen honor… recibe mi golpe final.

El Samurai sujetó su espada con una mano y luego sacó otra Katana, comenzó a cargar lo que parecía energía en ellas y luego estas brillaron un poco.

—Estilo Katana de Trueno…

La primera Katana emitió unas leves chispas eléctricas, las que atrajeron todo el humo y lo dispersaron.

—¡Estilo Katana de Fuego!

La espada que acababa de sacar, se lleno de fuego, el cual lanzo en dirección de su enemigo.

—Muy tarde… Jutsu de Escape!

El ninja lanzó una bomba de chicle al suelo, que al reventarse, lanzó una pantalla de luz que cegó temporalmente al Samurai, permitiéndole así escapar.

—Lo siento, será para la otra Hyoga.

—Me vengaré muy pronto de ti, ya lo verás. Te seguiré hacia sea hasta el fin del mundo y más allá…

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Especial 1**: Gomito de las Gomitas.

_Era malo desde antes o eso quería creer, me odiaba a mi mismo por mi propia debilidad ni siquiera era capaz de defenderme solo hasta que ese trabajo vino a mi..._

Eran alrededor de las 3 PM, Gomito en su identidad súper secreta de Joaquin había ido a la tienda de dulces en la que trabajaba, le sonreía al anciano que le daba el empleo, el señor Smith

— Es algo temprano, ¿no debías venir a las 4? —el anciano miró su reloj confundido—. ¿Se habrá vuelto a parar este reloj? Pero si ayer le di cuerda…

— No, no se paro su reloj y si… Si entro a las cuatro, pero nunca encuentro un mejor lugar donde leer —sonrió y se puso su uniforme que consistía en un delantal con rayas verticales blancas y rojas, y un pequeño gorro del mismo diseño.

— Bueno puedes leer hasta las 4 y luego empiezas tu turno— sonrió el anciano.

— OK —el muchacho se sentó y saco un libro de tapa negra, que en letras plateadas ponía: "Dark Wolf, The History of Jonh Lycan."

El muchacho movió un mechón de sus cabellos plateados, ya que le molestaban al leer; paso como media hora y un hombre de aspecto extraño se mostró en la tienda, hacia mas de 10 años que este no se dejaba ver.

— Señor Wonka —dijo el anciano sorprendido por la presencia de su antiguo compañero de negocios.

— Hola Smith—sonrió quitándose sus extraños lentes—. ¿Cómo va el negocio?

— Bastante bien pero no es como el tuyo — sonrió.

Pasaron otros 30 minutos de la conversación, Joaquin se levantó y ocupó su puesto al lado de la máquina de gomitas, no sin antes comerse unas cuantas a escondidas.

— ¿El muchacho trabaja contigo? —Wonka examinó de arriba a abajo el chico.

— Si y es muy servicial —sonrió—. No lo cambiaria ni por todos tus Umpa Lumpas de Umpa Landia.

— Vaya, ¿tanto así? —sonrió Wonka, quien parecía vigilar cada movimiento del joven con detenimiento.

— Señor Smith exagera un poco no cree —el chico se había avergonzado por el hecho de ser el objeto de la platica de los dos hombres.

Luego Wonka dijo algo inesperado.

— ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? —dio un golpe con su bastón al piso—. Te daría muchas cosas muy ricas… —luego le lanzó una mirada bastante sospechosa.

— ¡Eh! Y-yo… —el muchacho no sabia que responder.

— Déjame hablar con él —dijo Smith sonriente.

El anciano se llevó a Joaquin a un cuarto en la trastienda.

— Escúchame, necesito que ingreses a la fabrica de Wonka y me traigas una muestra de una gomita especial —dijo muy serio el Señor Smith—. Wonka me robo la receta hace años y nunca lo admitió, estoy demasiado viejo para esto, ¿podrías hacerlo por mi? —el anciano le hizo ojitos de borreguito degollado a su empleado.

El chico suspiro, no podía decirle que no a su jefe y amigo, menos si usaba esa estrategia.

— Esta bien —volvió hacia adentro.

— Señor Wonka he convencido al muchacho para que trabaje en su fabrica, creo que será lo mejor para él.

Wonka se llevó al muchacho a la fábrica, el chico agradeció que no hubiese controles de seguridad ya que el Señor Smith le había dado un mapa que había conseguido de manera desconocida.

— Señor Wonka —dijo Joaquin.

— No me digas Señor, nosotros ya somos amigos Joaquin, dime solo Wonka.

— E-esta bi-bien… se…Wonka —dijo Joaquin algo nervioso.

—¿ Si? —preguntó curioso el dueño de la fábrica interesado en lo que diría el joven a su lado.

Su apariencia era extraña y sus ayudantes eran mas extraños aun.

— Quería saber si podía trabajar en el sector donde preparan las gomitas, son mis preferidas —sonrió el muchacho-

— Claro, lo que tu desees Joaquin… aunque será una lastima, pensaba que serías muy bueno como mi ayudante personal. Ya sabes, todos los días encerrados juntos, los dos solos en mi oficina, pensando en deliciosos dulces para hacer…

— Me-mejor en la sección de las gomitas.

—Ya que —Wonka lo llevó al sector antes mencionado—. Tengo un asunto importante, así que puedes ver un poco mientras te adaptas al lugar… y si reconsideras mi oferta para ser mi ayudante, solo dímela.

Wonka se retiró, el muchacho sacó el mapa y lo abrió.

— ¿Dónde estará esa cosa? —el mapa marcaba con una "X" roja—. ¿Qué significa esto?

El muchacho levantó la vista y vio un recipiente con una X roja, que contenía gomitas azules.

— ...tienen que estar bromeando —el muchacho tomó el frasco entero y lo escondió en sus ropas para luego salir corriendo.

— Umpa lumpa dubididu porque irte quieres tu —uno de los ayudantes de Wonka interceptó al muchacho.

— Es que olvidé mi medicina para el asma —aunque no se le había ocurrido una mejor mentira a Joaquin, estaba jadeando tanto por haber corrido, que en serió parecía tener un ataque de asma—. Y si me da un ataque...me puedo... —empezó a hacer una falsa agitación.

— Esta bien, esta bien —del susto hasta se le olvido cantar al Umpa Lumpa.

El muchacho escapó de la fábrica con el frasco escondido entre su ropa interior. Logró llegar por fin a la tienda del Sr. Smith.

— ¿Señor Smith? —ahora el chico si estaba agitado.

El anciano estaba sentado en la barra de dulces, se veía ansioso.

— Ahora descubriré la receta secreta de Wonka— sonrió el anciano, con una sonrisa muy diferente a la usuales.

— ¿Cómo no era suya? —Joaquin se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras.

— ¡Claro que no! —se enfureció el anciano—. Ahora… ¡Dame ese maldito frasco! Una vez que lo tenga y descubra su receta secreta, podré poner en marcha mi plan para destruir a esta sociedad, trayendo de regreso a la vida al único hombre que puede salvarnos… ¡El Fiurer!

El anciano se arrancó el delantal, mostrando un uniforme del antiguo ejercito nazi.

—¡Dame ese frasco, ahora!

Del pánico el chico se tragó todas las gomitas de una vez y escapó del lugar, sentía su cuerpo demasiado extraño.

— Que cara... —miró su mano y era de un verde semitransparente, al final se disolvió y se fue por la alcantarilla.

Gomito, como se hacia llamar ahora tardo dos semanas en volver a tomar su forma, adquirió un extraño gusto por las gomitas.

— Adoro las de animales —sonrió al tiempo que se llevaba una gomita a la boca.

En ese instante se transformo en un perro de goma.

— A wey... no mames, de nuevo esto…. ¡Wauf!

Horas después recordó con vergüenza el incidente de Wonka y su antiguo jefe, se dio cuenta de que nadie en ese mundo era bueno, por lo que dedicó a usar sus poderes para crear su propio bien a su manera.

Fin del Especial 1.

Autor de este Especial: Joaqui, alias el Lobo Joaquin.  
Corrector y mejorador: Yo...  
Lector: Usted (?).


	20. Chapter 20

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Diecinueve**: Héroes y Villanos.

Todo en la ciudad era un verdadero Caos, Héroes y villanos hacían de las suyas por todos lados y por sino fuera poco, nuevos miembros se habían sumado a este descontrol total. Miembros que habían sido corridos de su ciudad natal por andar armando demasiado alboroto; los cuales no habían pensado mejor alternativa, que subirse al primer bus que llegara, aun cuando este era un bus de turistas hacia una ciudad que solo quedaba a una hora de camino.

—¿Qué compraste Guadalupe?

Todo el grupo se había bajado en la primera parada para comprar y por desgracia, se habían quedado de su paseo. Por lo que habían decidido, divertirse un poco en la ciudad, mientras se adaptaban a esta.

—Compre caramelos de miel, chocolates rellenos con miel y miel.

—¿Tanto te gusta la miel?

—Porque crees que mi traje se parece al de una abeja.

—Tienes un punto a favor chica.

—¿Y tú que compraste, Karen?

—Adivina… —la chica en cuestión, abrió una bolsa y en ella solo habían…

—Todo es dulce de membrillo.

—Claro, es el único dulce que verdaderamente vale la pena-

—Por cierto, que es de Kei.

—¿De… Kei? —Karen pareció pensar un rato hasta que…—. ¡Lo había olvidado!

Karen corrió hacia la parada de buses, comenzó a rebuscar entre el equipaje de todos los que se quedaron.

—No me digas que lo dejaste con el equipaje.

Karen pareció encontrar algo.

—Creí que lo había perdido… —luego sacó de entre la pila, lo que parecía un lápiz de labio.

—¿Y eso? No buscabas a Kei.

—Es mi lápiz de labio sabor membrillo, jamás salgo sin el —Karen se aplicó un poco de lápiz de labio—. Que tal, no me veo hermosa.

—Admito que te ves bien, pero… ¿y Kei?

—¿Kei? Para no olvidarlo, lo amarre a la refacción del autobús.

—¿Refacción? Pero si nuestro autobús era de turismo, era un bus de dos pisos, esos buses no tienen la refacción por fuera.

—¿Ah no? Entonces donde habré puesto a Kei.

Mientras el susodicho viajaba amarrado de la refacción de un autobús destartalado con destino incierto.

—¡Karen, cuando salga de esto ya verás!

Por su parte, dentro del grupo de los no tan nuevos. Nuestros villanos, Cafetto y Oso Gominota, a quien pasaremos a llamar solo Gominota para acortar presupuesto, ya que este capítulo no disponemos de auspiciantes; estaban celebrando su éxito como empresarios.

—Fue un buen día colega.

—Ya lo creo así, colega.

—Esto de ser cirqueros ha sido muy lucrativo…

Cafetto y Gominota estaban cotando todo el dinero que habían juntando al poner a pelear a Cacahuate-Man y a Gomito. La cantidad era en verdad bastante grande.

—Que te parece si nos tomamos unas cheves para celebrar.

—Porque no, vamos. Hemos trabajado como perros todo el día.

—Es verdad, merecemos un buen descanso…

Cafetto y Gominota amarraron a Cacahuate Man y a Gomito a un poste, luego entraron a un bar para gastar el dinero que habían ganado.

Sin embargo algo pasaba con uno de sus esclavos mentales.

—Hmmmm —Gomito comenzó a temblar violentamente, haciendo diferentes movimientos rápidos, como si se trataran de contracciones musculares—. ¡GOMITO VIVE!

Gomito había logrado por fin salir del lavado mental, mientras que su ex compañero, seguía con cara de idiota mirando al infinito y babeando como perro con hambre.

—Ahora necesito conseguir como vengarme de esos y de… —Gomito miró a su anterior archi rival—. Tu estas bien así, adios…

Gomito salió a toda prisa, antes de que se percataran que se había liberado por el efecto de sus poderosas capsulas de gomita incrustadas en sus muelas. Las cuales empezaron a desintegrarse en el momento en que Gomito dejo de ingerir una peligrosa cantidad de gomas azucaradas.

Peligrosas para cualquier otro mortal, excepto para Gomito, el Maestro de las Gomas Dulces.

—Me pregunto para donde tendré que ir…

Gomito sacó una agenda y comenzó a leerla.

—Ya pelee con Cacahuate, ya esta lo del lavado de cerebro… —Gomito seguía leyendo página tras página—. Que rayos, no aparezco por otros siete capítulos, me saltaré al próximo mes… mi encuentro con la preciosa chica de Helado.

Luego de plantear su situación y decidir con la cabeza, Gomito corrió en dirección de donde el "Script" le diría que se encontraba su futura novia.

—La sorpresa que se llevará… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Y llegó para encontrarla en una dura pelea junto a Alix, contra el villano de turno, el malvado Deth, Amo y Señor de todos los Chocorroll del mundo.

Jugando a Twistter con su novia y su amiga.

—Mano derecha al amarillo…

Deth se estiró tratando de alcanzar con su mano el dichoso color, pero su torso casi rosa con las caderas de Andrea, quien estaba en una curiosa posición usando a Alix como trípode humano.

—¡TÚ! —pero como siempre Gomito se adelantó a las explicaciones y decidió matar al que había ensuciado a su novia—. ¡Muere maldito!

Gomito se lanzó en plan suicida, cubierto hasta los dientes por gomitas con forma de Bobombs, aquellas bombas con rostros y pies, que salen en los juegos de Mario Bros.

—¿Escucharon algo?

Deth se levantó al escuchar a Gomito, pero al hacerlo, Alix y Andrea resbalaron. Para evitar hacerse daño, Andrea instintivamente uso sus poderes y creo un colchón de seguridad hecho con helados; lo que cumplió dos funciones, evitarle el golpea tanto a ella como a Alix y…

—¡Echen paja!

Hacer que Gomito se resbalase al pisarlo y terminara estampado contra una pared lejana, donde exploto con todo y bombas de gomitas.

—¡Joaquín! —Andrea corrió a ver a su novio al darse cuenta de su llegada—. ¿Qué haces aquí, no íbamos a encontrarnos hasta el capítulo Noventa y Cinco?

—Gracias, estoy bien.

—L-lo siento, es solo que…

—No quise esperar más y me adelante. Noventa y Cinco capítulos son muchos sin verte.

—En realidad serían Ciento Veintitrés, contando los especiales —lo corrigió Alix, quien solo observaba junto a Deth.

—¿Ese Gomoso es novio de la heladera?

—Prefiere que le digan chica paleta.

—No sabía que era su novio, sino lo hubiéramos obligado a hacer más cosas cuando estuvo encerrado junto al de los cacahuates.

—¿Cómo qué? Cuéntame… —Alix se notaba muy interesada en la explicación.

—Bien, pues primero los obligamos a besarse y después…

Mientras Andrea ayudaba a su novio y Alix junto con su antes enemigo, se burlaban de lo que vivieron Gomito y Cacahuate Man durante su encierro; no tan lejos de ellos, Luna y su hermana Vania, seguían caminando, en busca de criminales, para satisfacer la sed de aventura de Vania.

—Que divertido es esto…

Vania se acababa de comer una manzana, de un solo bocado. Esta flotaba dentro de su estómago, el cual era semi transparente. Antes de que su cuerpo lo digiriera, Vania metió su mano dentro de su estómago y sacó la manzana entera.

Luego, se la volvió a comer.

—Eso es asqueroso, no lo vuelvas a hacer, si.

—Vamos Lunita, esto es divertido. ¿Quieres?

Vania le ofreció de su manzana a Luna, esta casi vomita de solo pensar en comérsela, al saber donde estuvo esa fruta. Luego de calmarse y tragarse de vuelta todo su almuerzo, lo que le hizo recordar aun más lo que hacia Vania, Luna decidió mejor entretener a su hermana.

—Mira Vania, por allá…

Luna señalo rápidamente en dirección del primer crimen que estuvo en su rango de visión.

—¿Qué, que cosa es? ¡Un asesino! ¡Un robo de Bancos!

—No, peor —Luna señalo al otro lado de la acera—. Ese chico no cruzó por la zona de seguridad.

—¡Qué infame! Gente como esa me enferma.

Vania golpeó un hidrante de incendios y comenzó a succionar agua, lo que para los demás integrantes del Sweet Team sería una muerte segura, a ella solo la hizo creer con cada litro de agua que absorbía. Cuando alcanzo un buen tamaño, de casi tres veces su masa original, se dirigió a arrestar a ese inmundo criminal.

Aunque para apresar al infractor menor, provoco todo tipo de daños.

—¡Alto ahí criminal!

Además de sembrar el pánico general en toda la ciudad.

—¡Un monstruo!

—¡Un Monstruo de gelatina!

—¡Corran por sus vidas!

Luna solo miraba la escena muy nerviosa.

—Cre-creo que se m-me paso la mano.

Luna solo decidió correr detrás de su hermana para impedirle que causara más destrozos, sin darse cuenta, otros súper héroes sin mejores cosas en las que ocupar el tiempo; se unieron a su persecución.

—Hola María, tenía tiempo si verte —Pao había aparecido de quien sabe donde, al parecer ya dominaba mucho mejor sus poderes.

—¡Súper Pan al rescate! —el misterioso súper héroe de mallitas, apareció para ayudar a Luna.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Liz.

—Yo soy Sou y mi poder te dejará frío.

—Soy el Chico de las Donas, pero me pueden llamar…

—Me llamo Guadalupe —interrumpió una chica que apareció volando—. Y mi nombre claves es Honey Girl.

—Soy Karen,la Tigresadela Justicia… —una chica en disfraz de carnaval apareció, balanceándose de edificio en edificio, usando alguna masa que salía de sus manos. En su espalda tenía pegado a un chico, el cual parecía estar inconsciente—. El es Kei y por ahora esta algo indispuesto.

También apareció una especie de Samurai, con una espada que parecía estar hecha de caramelo marmoleado. Simplemente le hizo un gesto a Luna y siguió corriendo como si nada.

—Y-yo so-soy… etto, no, nada —se presento o trato de presentarse una chica que, luego de avergonzarse demasiado, desapareció en el aire… o más bien se hizo invisible, ya que todavía se podía escuchar su débil voz tratando de presentarse.

Era una gran amalgama de héroes, tantos viejos como nuevos; conocidos y desconocidos completamente. Aparecieron de todos los rincones de la ciudad para unirse a la cacería de Luna, aun cuando esta ni siquiera los había llamado.

—¡Alto ahí demonio de las gelatinas!

Y como olvidar a la pequeña hadita y sus dos guardaespaldas, quienes le habían cerrado el paso a la que creían era un monstruo de gelatina. El trío había brincado desde un edificio, afortunadamente, para dos de los tres integrantes de ese grupo, sus poderes los habían salvado de una muerte segura…

Pero lamentablemente el tercero.

—Únete rápido, que arruinas el momento.

El chico que había comido las papas fritas, no pudo volar como su jefa la hada o detener su caída al inflarse como su gemelo que comió los chicharrones. En su lugar, al caer al piso, se rompió en pedazos como una papa frita, pero por increíble que pareciera, se volvió a unir.

—Perdón, aun no me acostumbro a esto.

Al cerrarle el paso a Vania, todos los demás héroes rodearon a la que creían una criatura malvada venida de la octava dimensión de las gelatinas salvajes.

Todos pusieron sus mejores poses para enfrentarla.

—¿Más criminales? —Vania se notó particularmente interesada por varios de los nuevos héroes reunidos—. Transgresores de las buenas costumbres, gente que se viste con ropas impúdicas, violadores de los derechos de autor y lo peor de todo… ¡Ensucia Calles!

Vania se había fijado en las pequeñas migajas que había dejado el chico de las papas, en todo el azúcar que había estado tirando el chico que llevaba las donas y en el rastro meloso de la miel, de la chica abeja.

—¡Vania los castigará!

Vania pasó a su modo Berseck, donde perdía su forma humana y adquiría una forma más monstruosa y donde solo se fijaba una sola misión. Derrotar a todos esos criminales y hacerlos pagar por el mal sembrado, con cien horas comunitarias lavando todos los baños de la ciudad, con un cepillo de dientes.

—¡Ataquen!

Todos los héroes reunidos lanzaron sus mejores movimientos, ataques, técnicas y poderes; pero todo parecía inútil, la gran masa de gelatina tan solo absorbía todo lo que le lanzaran y en el peor de los casos, lo regresaba.

—¡No retrocedan!

Los héroes se pusieron aun más violentos y recurrieron a sus ataques, armas y poderes más fuertes; lo que hizo entrar a Vania a un modo aun más violento.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido.

—Vania, estarás mucho tiempo en deuda conmigo por esto…

Luna comenzó a flotar, junto a ella estaban unos parlantes y un micrófono. Todos de inmediato se detuvieron, desconcertados por lo que haría Luna, incluso la misma Vania.

Luego una música muy particular comenzó a sonar y Luna empezó a cantar…

_Jelly Girl_  
_¿Quién es?_  
_Jelly Girl_  
_¿Dónde esta?_  
_Jelly Girl_  
_¿Nos salvará?_

_Jelly Girl_  
_¡Ella los castigará!_  
_Jelly Girl_  
_¡Te arrepentirás!_  
_Jelly Girl_  
_!Sufriráaaaaas!_

_Ella es una Jelly Girl,la Súper Heroínaque vino a luchar_  
_Tiembla todo el día, y aun así te golpeara_  
_La Jelly Girlse hará notar_  
_No la enfurezca o ya verás_

_Con sus siete sabores a frutas_  
_El mal día alegrara_

_Con el sabor a fresa_  
_Tú te divertirás_

_Y su sabor a manzana_  
_Te dará felicidad_

_Pruébala pronto, ya verás_  
_No… ¡te arrepentirás!_

_La Jelly Girl, Vino para hacerse notar._  
_Tiemblen villanos, O ya verán_  
_Sufrirán una terrible derrota_  
_Con sus deliciosos sabores a frutas_  
_Ella castigara a todos los malos por igual_

_Ladrones o asesinos sufrirán_  
_Tira basuras o reggetoneros por igual_  
_Y si van a su Xat_  
_Ella sin piedad… ¡Los Baneara!_  
_Justicia sabor a Gelatina_  
_¡Pronto les servirán!_

_¡La Jelly Girl llegó a Luchar!_

Continuará…


	21. Chapter 21

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Veinte**: Prepárense para los Problemas.

Luego de la mortal batalla contra el Monstruo Gelatimonstruo de trece metros y la fantabulosa interpretación musical a lo Phineas y Ferb, por parte de Luna; todos se habían calmado. Habían reconocido gracias al poder del amor dentro de la canción de Luna, que en verdad, ese monstruo no era malo, tan solo era incomprendido. Luego de que todos se habían hecho amigos y se habían dado la mano y de que Vania había regresado a la normalidad, se habían dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Durante el aguerrido combate habían usado todos sus poderes y no solo habían dañado a la ciudad, sino que también algunos civiles estaban en peligro por varios poderes que estaban volando en todas direcciones al azar.

—¡Debemos hacer algo!

Varios héroes se lanzaron a interceptar poderes y salvar civiles del peligro. Luva levitaba rocas que caían desde los edificios golpeados, mientras Vania metía gente dentro de ella para que no los golpearan los escombros que caían.

—Luna, trata de detener mejor esas piedras, duelen.

—Calla que hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Acaso crees que sostengo malvaviscos, esas cosas pesan.

Luna deposito varios trozos de escombros en el piso, junto a ella. Se notaba muy cansada por el uso excesivo de sus poderes, pero no podía darse el lujo de descansar, todos estaban ayudando y haciendo su parte en ese pandemonium.

—Oye tú, la mariposa, por allá…

—¡No soy mariposa! Soy un hada.

La pequeña hada uso su poder mágico y abrió un auto que se había estrellado, como si pelara una naranja. Luego de rescatar a las personas que habían quedado atrapadas, tuvo que ir a ayudar con un autobús y con otros dos autos más.

—Esto nunca acaba.

—Hicieron mucho desorden hace rato.

—Cállate que no fuiste de ayuda, pasaste toda la historia anterior en mi espalda.

—No es mi culpa que me trates solo como tu sirviente personal y saco de boxear.

—Calla Keito, mejor ayuda.

—Esta bien, esta bien.

—Parecen pareja de casados —comentó uno de los rescatados por la curiosa pareja; esto hizo que Kei y Karen se sonrojaran.

—Tórtolos, luego siguen enamorándose, hay que ayudar —les habló muy serio el Samurai de Dulces.

Mientras los héroes ayudaban con el desastre en la ciudad, no muy lejos, dos inocentes espectadores caminaban ignorando todo lo que había pasado antes con sus amigos.

—Así que tu nombre es Math.

—Así es, Hell es solo mi seudónimo porque puedo hacer esto.

Hell sacó uno de sus jamones más picantes y se lo comió de un bocado, luego lanzó una llamarada de fuego por su boca. Chibi Edith aplaudió divertida.

—Otra vez, otra vez.

—O jiento, o uedo hajerlo e uevo, jasta e je me paje el ejecto del picante —habló el pobre Hell tratando de soplarse la lengua con las manos, Edith que iba a su lado solo sonrió y le paso una botella de agua—. Gracias, eres muy atenta.

—Gracias a ti por entretenerla a ella —Mina se inclinó para acariciar a su mini versión.

Hell se notaba algo nervioso al ver a Edith.

—Quiero decirte algo muy importante Edith y quiero que me oigas bien.

—¿Vas a revelarle por fin que eres Gay?

—Pequeña de… —Hell amarró y amordazó a la pequeña Edith.

—Di-me.

—Bien, desde que te conocí… y-yo, y-yo… etto… —Hell se notaba muy nervioso, de pronto cambió de parecer—. Olvídalo.

Chibi Edith se aflojó un poco y le dio una patada en la espinilla a Hell.

—¡HIJA DE…! —Hell miró de reojo a Edith y se contuvo—. …de tu mamacita.

Sin darse cuenta, un proyectil iba dirigido a Edith y Chibi Edth.

—Nooooo! —Hell corrió a interponerse entre las dos Edith's y el mortal disparo—. ¡Quédense detrás de mi!

Usando todos sus poderes jamoneros, Hell logra lo imposible, hacer que la selección Mexicana gane el Mundial...

Eso y salvar a ambas Mina's.

—Hell, eso fue asombroso... Te mereces un premio.

Edith se puso lápiz de labios carmín y se disponía a besar a Hell, pero cuando se acercaban los dos tórtolos.

*PAM*

Chibi Edith le dio una patada donde más le dolía... y no era en su billetera.

—Con esto ocho de mis nueve vidas acaban de irse de golpe... —exclamó Hell antes de caer agonizante al suelo.

—No deberías hacer eso, eso fue grosero.

—Y-yo —pero la pequeña Edith no recibió con buenos ojos el regaño de su contraparte mayor y se escapó llorando—. ¡No me quieres!

—No, espera —Edith no sabía que hacer o donde ir, tenía a Hell quien estaba a un lado agonizando de dolor y a su contraparte menor—. ¿Qué es eso?

Edith se fijó en un líquido de color rojo brillante que parecía provenir de las pisadas de la pequeña Edith, temiendo lo peor, se echó a Hell como saco de papas el hombro y corrió detrás de esta.

—Aun es demasiado pronto, esto no debía estar pasando tan rápido…

Edith seguía las huellas rojas, cuando estas la llevaron a un callejón sin salida.

—¿Dónde esta? —solo encontró un charco de un líquido viscoso de color rojo—. ¡N-NO!

Sin darse cuenta, dos chicas aparecieron cerrándole la salida a Edith.

—Se la creyó en serio.

—Es una idiota, te dije que podíamos engañarla.

—No creí que fuera a caer así de fácil.

Ambas chicas tenían lo que parecía, palitos de paleta saliéndoles de la boca.

—Es momento de rematarla.

Una de ellas hizo aparecer una paleta gigante y estaba a punto de golpear con ella a la desprevenida Edith, cuando…

—No tan rápido.

La paleta fue detenida por una especie de campo de fuerza que la cubrió y la hacia levitar, luego lo que parecía una baba viscosa se arrastró hasta estar entre Edith y las dos chicas. Una segunda chica descendió del aire, al tiempo que la masa viscosa tomaba forma.

—Luna y Vania, debí suponerlo…

—Lo mismo va para ustedes dos.

Luna y Vania se pusieron en pose de pelea, al tiempo que sus enemigas igual. Edith aun seguía en shock, creyendo que su contraparte infantil se había disuelto, mientras que de Hell, no había noticias, fuera por el hecho de que Edith lo había soltado cuando corría persiguiendo a Chibi Edith.

—Vania, protege a Edith, yo me enfrento a estas dos.

—Estas segura, Luna. Son dos contra una.

—Tranquila, tenía cuentas atrasadas con cierta gatita…

—Entonces, somos dos. Cierta persona me debe unas…

—Pero y… Edith.

—Descuida, esta bien cuidada —Vania se toco el estómago, se podía ver a Edith como en estado de trance flotando dentro de ella.

—Entonces yo cojo a la gata…

—Yo cogeré a la otra…

—Si creen que nos vencerán, sueñan.

Ambas chicas tenían una paleta gigante y un lolipop enorme.

—Si quieren luchar en serió, para que usan eso.

—Lo uso porque no quiero ensuciarme las manos con basura como ustedes.

—Esta ya ganó boleto…

Mientras habían rescates en la ciudad, pelean clandestinas en las calles y ciertos "ajustes de cuenta"; en un laboratorio olvidado, cierta pequeña genio se partía la cabeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta a un problema, que no le daba solución.

—¡Qué hago ahora!

La joven Shio estaba tecleando en una computadora, llenado toda tipo de información que había reunido, para tratar de encontrar una simulación que le diera la razón. Pero todas terminaban con el mismo resultado inevitable…

Fallaban.

—¡Por qué no puedo!

Shio tiro todas las cosas que estaban sobre su escritorio, cuando estaba sumida en su angustia, recibió una extraña llamada.

—Aun tiene problema, "pequeñita" —la voz hizo un énfasis molesto en la última parte.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada, sabías.

—Revisaba tus datos, veo que no has tenido buena suerte aun.

—Deja de andar espiándome, quieres. Mejor ve a la tienda.

—¿Tienda? ¿A cuál, Salemma o Real? Porque la una me queda más cerca, pero en la otra tengo descuento.

—La que prefieras, cualquiera sirve.

—¿Y para qué?

—Para que vallas y te compres una vida para que la vivas. Deja de andar viendo todo lo que hago y ya no me andes etiquetando en el Facebook…

—Anda, que bien que te gustan. Luego los respondes toditos.

—Los respondo porque algunos son graciosos, como ese del gato.

—Si, ese fue divertido.

—A por cierto, para que llamas.

—Cierto, es sobre tu última simulación.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Tu programa tiene muchos errores, manejas un lenguaje muy viejo y arcaico, y ni que decir de tus equipos. Debes actualizarte a las nuevas tendencias…

Shio se enojo y colgó el teléfono.

—Solo para molestarme llama. De seguro sigue molesta porque no fui a su cumpleaños… pero que podía hacer, estaba muy ocupada y mi mamá me tenía vigilada.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez Shio solo lo levantó y volvió a colgar.

—Debo concentrarme en cosas más importantes —Shio seguía introduciendo valores en su poderosa computadora con procesador 386—. Diablos, estúpido aparato.

Mientras Shio golpeaba su vieja PC hasta el punto de hacerla explotar, una pelea mucho más mortal estaba por terminar.

—Muere, gata callejera…

Luna levitó varios botes de basura y los lanzó contra su mortal enemiga, pero esta solo los golpeó con su Lolipop gigante.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Puedo vencer eso hasta dormida.

—Lo se, pero mi intención no era darte a ti —Luna señalo la paleta, la cual había golpeado los botes de basura y estaba toda sucia—. Suerte cuando trates de lamer eso…

Kuro vio su lolipop y cayó de rodillas al piso lamentándose.

—Ya le gané, como te va a ti, Vania Nee-chan.

Vania estaba parada, leyendo una revista, mientras era golpeada continuamente por una enorme parela, que tan solo la atravesaba como si fuera algún tipo de entidad no corpórea.

—Que aburrido… ¿Voy de que, Luna?

Vania se volteó para ver a su hermana, sin darse cuenta que la paleta se había atorado en su hombro. Al darse vuelta tan rápido, lanzó a la dueña de la paleta junto con Kuro, dejándolas inconscientes.

—Valla, eso fue más fácil de lo que creí.

Varias palomitas fueron lanzadas en dirección de Luna y Vania.

—Que robo.

—Devuelvan las entradas.

—¡Buu!

Cerca de las dos chicas, estaban Pao, Andrea y Alix sentadas en unas sillas de playa, que quien sabe de donde habían sacado. Tenían además, una mesa llena de palomitas, sodas y demás golosinas. Habían dos chicos más parados que veían la pelea, mientras trataban de robar palomitas.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí?

—Veíamos el espectáculo, pero pienso que no lo recomendaré, no fue de mi agrado —Pao marcó en una hoja—. Recomendado solo si quieren desperdiciar su dinero.

—Oye, pensaban dejarnos pelear y solo sentarse a vernos.

—Esa era la idea… aunque eso no lo llamo pelea.

—¿Y si nos vencían?

—Luna, son una masa viviente invulnerable a todo y tu tienes poderes sobre la gravedad. ¿Quién crees que les pueda vencer?

—No se, ¿Goku?

Mientras Luna y Pao seguían hablando de sus cosas, Vania había regurgitado a Edith, quien seguía en su extraño modo cata tónico.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Los dos chicos se acercaron a verla, uno de ellos era Gomito, el novio de Andrea y el otro era nada más ni nada menos que Súper Pan, el eterno amor de Luna.

—Ahhhh, es tan lindo —se le escuchó susurrar a Luna.

—Al parecer sufrió algún trauma que la afecto demasiado, mientras no lo resolvamos, no saldrá de este estado —comentó Súper Pan luego de examinarla.

—Ehhhhh… —Gomito solo estaba con cara de idiota—. Lo que dijo él.

Mientras las chicas veían que hacer para revivir a su amiga, la respuesta a su problema, acababa de llegar, en compañía de su antiguo enemigo.

—Lamentó llegar tan tarde, pero me perdí y encontré a esta pequeña.

Hell apareció agarrado de la mano de la pequeña Edith, todos los presentes se lo quedaron viendo fijamente.

—Luna, llama a la policía.

—Si Nee-san… —Luna rápidamente sacó su celular para obedecer la orden de Vania—. Alo, con la policía… Si, tenemos un Lolicom…

—¡NO ES LO QUE CREEN!

Chibi Edith rápidamente corrió hacia su contraparte mayor, cuando esta la vio, se recupero y la abrazo fuertemente.

—La salvaste. ¡Mi héroe! —Luna abrazó Súper Pan y luego lo beso apasionadamente.

—¿Y para mí que? Yo fui quien la trajo —reclamó Hell.

—No me veas a mí, no te voy a dar nada —objetó Vania algo molesta.

—Para ti también tengo premio —Edith se levantó y le dio un beso a Hell, aunque aun seguía llena de gelatina vomitada a Hell ese beso le supo a gloria.

—Gra-gracias… —dijo Hell antes de desmayarse de felicidad.

—Idiota —exclamó Chibi Edith, luego susurró algo—. Gracias.

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Veintiuno**: Happy Valentin.

Kuro y su hermana había sido vencidas muy fácilmente por el dueto compuesto por Luna y Vania. Mientras las dos chicas celebraban el haber recuperado a Edith, quien había estado afectada por algún suceso traumático; Kuro aprovecho que no la estaban vigilando, se escabulló por un callejón oscuro y se perdió entre las sombras, su hermana hizo lo mismo, pero en otra dirección. Al grupo no pareció importarles, estaban más ocupados con algo más importante.

Su amor grupal.

—Oigan, esas dos se escaparon —Chibi Edith trataba de alertar a sus amigos, pero estos no oían.

—Gracias por ser la mejor persona del mundo, Math.

—Gracias a ti Edith por aceptarme a tu lado.

—Cursilerías —exclamó la pequeña versión de Edith, pero para todos lados donde volteara, era lo mismo.

—Mi bella Andrea.

—Mi lobito querida.

Andrea y Gomito se dieron un beso en los labios, para asquear aun más ala pequeña.

—Sabe mejor besarte ahora que antes.

—Y el sabor de mis besos, varía con la intensidad que los des.

Andrea y Gomito se volvieron a besar, imitando a las otras parejas reunidas.

—Eres todo un amor… y muy guapo además —Luna acarició el rostro de su antiguó salvador.

—Tú eres la más linda aquí —Súper Pan le dio un beso a Luna, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y levitara un poco—. No te me escaparas tan fácil.

Súper Pan también levitó y se agarró de Luna, ambos estando en el aire, continuaron con sus apasionantes muestras de amor.

—Que asco, por dios.

La única molesta de todo el grupo, era la pequeña Edith. Incluso las chicas que no tenían una pareja, veían las muestras de cariño como algo lindo.

—Creo que debería buscar a ese sexy repartidor de donas —sonrió Vania, al tiempo que se convertía en líquido y se deslizaba en busca de su presa.

—Espérame, voy contigo —Pao también pasó a su modo líquido y salió detrás de Vania.

—Supongo que salgo sobrando también —Alix se encaminó detrás de las dos chicas, para dejar solas a las parejas.

—Eres la persona más maravillosa y dulce de este mundo.

—No tú lo eres Edith.

—Tú lo eres más que yo, Math.

—No, tú eres la más maravillosa chica de este mundo.

—No Math, tú lo eres más.

Y así se la pasaron en ese círculo sin fin Edith y Math por cerca de una hora. Viendo que les iba tan bien, Súper Pan quiso imitarlos.

—Eres la persona más maravillosa del Mundo, Luna, yo…

Pero no tuvo el mismo resultado, ya que Luna, simplemente lo calló con un beso profundo.

—Y-yo, t-te qui-quiero de-decir An-andre-a…

Por su parte Gomito estaba muy nervioso para hablar románticamente con su novia.

—No necesitas palabras para decirme cuanto me amas, porque yo lo se.

Andrea entendió todo y simplemente lo beso.

—Que asco, iré a buscar en que entretenerme por ahí.

Chibi Edith dejó al grupo y simplemente se fue sin rumbo fijo, pensaba regresar donde estaban peleando, pero las peleas habían terminado hace mucho, incluso la limpieza y rescate de victimas.

—Ya acabo todo, rayos.

Y para mala suerte, donde quiera que fuera, solo veía parejas demostrándose cuanto se querían.

—Tu sabes que en el fondo te quiero Keicito.

Karen y Kei estaba sentados sobre un auto, viendo al infinito.

—Pero no lo parece.

—Es que me cuesta demostrarte mi afecto, entiendes.

—Pero una palabra de cariño de vez en cuando, no se, se vería lindo.

—Esta bien. Trataré…

Karen respiro profundo para prepararse mentalmente y luego de inhalar y exhalar como diecisietes veces seguidas sin parar, y casi hiper ventilarse.

Decidió hacerlo.

—Keito, y-yo t-te-te-te-te-te… —pero no pudo y se sonrojo muchísimo, de lo nerviosa que estaba, le terminó dando un cabezazo a Kei, que lo tiro al suelo dejándolo inconsciente—. Pe-perdón Keicito.

Karen brincó junto a su amado y trato de despertarlo a punta de besos.

—Perdóname Keito, ya vez lo que me haces hacer —Karen le dio un profundo beso a Kei—. Despierta de una buena vez.

Pero por más que Karen besaba a Kei, este no despertaba. Hasta que Karen decidió optar por una solución más drástica, le daría un buen golpe en el corazón para devolverle la vida con su amor.

Pero cuando estaba por pegarle…

—¡Estoy bien!

Kei despertó de golpe, evitando así el mortal golpe de Karen, que terminó haciendo pedazos el piso.

—¡Solo te hacías el desmayado! —Karen empezó a pegarle en el pecho a Kei, pero golpes más suaves—. ¡Malo!

—Donde quiera veo amor…

Mini Mina dejó a la Pareja Tsundere y se dirigió en otra dirección. Todo lo que veía solo la asqueaba más.

—Parejas, parejas por doquier. ¿Qué es lo mágico del Amor?

La pequeña Edith pateó una piedra sin rumbo, pero cuando lo hizo, esta golpeó algo o a alguien-

—¡Ay!

Una chica que al parecer había permanecido invisible, sentada mirando el infinito, había sido descubierta por el golpe accidental de la niña.

Cibi Edith corrió a ver si la nueva chica estaba bien.

—¿Te hice daño? Disculpa, no te vi.

—No te disculpes, por lo general nadie me ve o me habla.

—¿Por qué?

—Soy muy tímida y me cuesta hablar con la gente. Me pongo tan nerviosa que me hago invisible.

—Pero estas hablando conmigo sin hacerlo.

—Solo me pasa con personas de mi edad, no con niñas tan lindas —la chica nueva acarició el cabello de Chibi Edith haciendo que esta se enojara.

—¿Es que tiene algo mi cabello?

—Perdón, no creí que te molestara tanto.

—No es eso, disculpa, es que…

La chica nueva le hace un lado a la pequeña para que se siente junto a ella.

—Gracias —Chibi Edith sin dudarlo, se sentó junto a ella para contarle sus penas—. Lo que pasa es que…

—Son tantas parejas enamoradas, verdad.

Chibi Edith se sorprendió de que pudieran entenderla tan fácilmente.

—Si, es eso. ¿También puedes leer la mente, acaso?

—No, solo que te vi de lejos contemplar las parejas.

—Es que no se, no le veo la importancia a estar enamorados.

—El amor es un sentimiento mágico, que hace moverse al mundo.

—Tú también vas a empezar con eso.

—Que te parece si te llevo en un viaje, para que contemples con tus propios ojos lo que sucede. Y cuan maravilloso es ese sentimiento.

—No tengo que más hacer. Pero si empiezas con cursilerías tú también, te pateo y me voy.

—Esta bien, tendré en mente eso. Por cierto, me llamo Esmeralda, pero tu me puedes decir Esmery…

Esmery cubrió a Chibi Edith con su poder y ambas se hicieron invisibles, luego empezaron a caminar por la ciudad. A diferencia que cuando la pequeña Edith caminaba sola, en esta ocasión, nadie la veía y nadie dejaba de hacer lo que hacia o de decir lo que pensaba, por miedo a que los vea la pequeña.

—Donde se metió ese apuesto repartidor de donas…

Vania seguía casando al chico que le había gustado, mientras este, estaba escondido, trepado en el techo de un viejo edificio que se caía a pedazos.

—Donde te coja papacito, verás lo que es ser chupado por una gelatina.

Chibi Edith le hizo señas a su nueva amiga, esta solo sonrió.

—No necesitas hacer señas, en esta forma nadie nos oye.

—¡EN SERIO!

Vania se volteó hacia el ruido que acababa de oír, se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de Chibi Edith, esta solo podía sudar de los nervios. De inmediato Esmery le tapó la boca a Chibi Edith.

—¿Qué raro? Me pareció oír una voz.

Esmery cogió una pequeña piedra y la arrojo en dirección donde se ocultaba el chico de las donas. Vania como sabueso corrió en esa dirección.

—Fue muy gracioso eso.

—Me dijiste que no nos oían.

—Bueno, disculpa, solo bromeaba.

—Casi haces que me orine del susto.

—Ven, acompaños a la chica gelatinosa, creo que será divertido.

Esmery y Chibi Edith siguieron a Vania, quien buscaba desesperada al que sería su presa del día… es decir su novio.

—No lo hace mal, pero necesita ayuda.

Esmery apuntó en dirección al Chico de las Donas y este comenzó a brillar, de inmediato Vania se dio cuenta y brincó a atraparlo.

—Por fin te tengo.

Vania comenzó a llenar de besos a su elusivo repartidor.

—Ya Vania, déjame. Me estas llenando de babas.

—No es baba, tarado. Es gelatina.

—Peor, estas haciendo que todo mi hermoso glaseado se llene de gelatina.

—Ni que no hubieras donas con relleno de gelatina.

Vania envolvió completamente al Chico de las Donas.

—¿Qué haces Vania?

—Ahora si no te me escapas, bombón.

Vania casi se traga completo a su repartidor y novio, al ver esto, lo volvió a escupir.

—Perdón, soy muy efusiva a veces.

—Este amor es sofocante —exclamó el pobre repartidor antes de caer de nuevo victima de los mimos y cariños de Vania.

—Eres un Amor.

Chibi Edith se alejo de Vania y su novio, Esmery la siguió.

—¿Mucho amor meloso para tí?

—Ya lo creo, no puedo imaginar que haya alguien peor que esos dos.

—Te sorprenderías.

—¿Me llevaras volando a verlas? —Chibi Edith miró emocionada a su amiga.

—No soy cigüeña, no se volar. Debemos caminar.

—Buu, que aburrido.

Mientras Chibi Edith y su amiga salían del edificio donde Vania hacia gritar de placer al chico de las Donas.

—Si, ahí Vania, así. ¡Más duro!

—¡Cállate! Solo te estoy dando un masaje, no armes ese escándalo o pensaran que soy una…

Cerca de ellas, una parejita anterior, volaba por el cielo de lo más felices.

—Luna, todo este cielo azul te pertenecerá algún día a ti. ¡Porque yo te lo regalare completo!

—Eres muy tierno Carlos.

—Tú serás algún día la Princesa que habitara en mi castillo.

—Dices las cosas más lindas.

—Hablando de castillos, no te gustaría visitar mi aposento. La sirvienta tuvo el día libe y no tengo quien limpie.

—¿Perdón?

—Era una broma, pero la verdad es que… —Súper Pan le susurro al oído a Luna—. Tenemos la habitación para nosotros solitos.

Luna se sonrojo toda, luego salió disparada como cohete en dirección del penthouse de Súper Pan.

—Espérame Luna…

Mientras Súper Pan se perdía en el horizonte, persiguiendo a su novia, abajo, Edith y su amor, consumaban su relación.

—No tan fuerte Math.

—Pero sino lo hago tan fuerte, no me sentiré bien conmigo mismo.

—Pe-pero tan fuerte —Edith se sonrojo—. Lo romperás.

—Ten fe en mi Edith, lo haré con todo el amor del mundo.

—¡NO, ASÍ NO!

Al final, Math termino rompiendo el modelo a escala que estaban armando él y Edith.

—Te dije que lo romperías.

—Lo siento, es que me emocione de hacerlo a tu lado.

Edith le dio un beso a Math.

—No te disculpes, aun podemos armar otro.

Mientras Edith y Math se divertían armando modelos, Luna y Súper Pan persiguiéndose por el cielo, y Vania dándole su mortal masaje curativo a su amado. Todas ignoraban la terrible alianza que estaba por formarse en su contra.

—Esta vez me vencieron, pero la próxima no será igual —Kuro sonrió, detrás de ella se podía ver a un chico vestido como Samurai, jurándole lealtad—. No es así Hyoga.

—Así lo será mi señora, garantizaré su victoria o me cambiare el nombre de mi Facebook de Sneyder a Maclobio…

Continuará…


	23. Chapter 23

**Fics Original:  
****Sweet Team Girl.**

**Capítulo Veintidós**: Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos… no a tus enemigos no.

Luego del empalagoso capítulo anterior de San Valentín en el que se hubo que recurrir a dosis pequeñas de insulina intramuscular para que los lectores no murieran por culpa de un shock diabético, debido al lleno total de parejas y al uso continuo de Amorsh marca Amorsh… cómprelo solo en tiendas registradas de la corporación Amorsh, el uso prologando de Amorsh puede provocar daños a la médula obloganda del hipotálamo derecho en la corteza del lóbulo de la realidad temporal, convirtiendo al usuario en idiota… lo que provoca todo enamoramiento normal.

La historia regresa a su programación regular.

—¿Qué a sucedido? —Edith acababa de entrar a la habitación del Consejo Estudiantil, donde sus amigas atendían a su pequeña versión.

—Aun no hay cambios.

La condición de la pequeña Edith había empeorado y no habían podido hacer mucho por ella, la pequeña estaba comenzando a derretirse en un charco de fuchila. Por ellos a las chicas solo se les ocurrió llevarla al lugar más frío que había, pero como no tenían un cuarto frigorífico de carnes a la mano, tuvieron que coger el cuarto de Violeta y subir el aire acondicionado a lo máximo que pudiera.

—Rayos, que cansado que es esto…

Andrea se encontraba congelando partes de la habitación, para que el frío detuviera en algo la degeneración celular de la pequeña Mina.

—Y-ya-ya n-no co-congeles m-más, An-Andrea…

Alix estaba tiritando de frío, aunque el cuarto estaba ya a menos de veinte grados centígrados, la pequeña Mina seguía disolviendo su cuerpo.

—No quiero que esto pase —Edith se abrazo de su novio Hell.

—Tranquila amor, sabíamos que esto pasaría.

—Pero no esperaba que pasara tan rápido —interrumpió Violeta, la única de las presentes que llevaba un abrigo tipo esquimal—. Algo debió haber pasado para que su estado se acelerara tanto.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No se, usar demasiado sus poderes o alguna situación extraña a la que se sometió. No soy científica, solo soy la Presidenta Escolar.

Math recordó su anterior pelea con Chibi Edith y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al pensar que el había acelerado el daño celular del pequeño clon de su novia; pero no era el único que sentía esa fea sensación, en un rincón de la habitación se encontraba una chica a la que nadie podía ver, quien también se lamentaba.

—¡Yo fui la causante! ¡Yo fui la causante! ¡Yo fui la causante! —Esmery no dejaba de repetirse esas palabras tratando de calmar su dolor, pero no servían para mitigar lo que sentía—. ¡Yo fui la causante!

Todas las chicas se lamentaban de lo que le pasaba a la pequeña Edith, sabían desde el comienzo, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la pequeña las abandonara, pero aunque lo sabían, nadie deseaba que llegara ese terrible momento.

Sin embargo, ya estaban frente a él.

—Aguanta pequeñita, verás como te pondrás bien pronto.

—Vamos, tu eres una guerrera, esto no es nada para ti.

—Has enfrentado cosas peores, podrás con esto.

—Tú y Mina son el dúo increíble, no puedes abandonarla.

—Dentro de poco solo recordaras este momento y reirás.

Aunque todas las chicas trataban de animarla, incluso ellas no podían creer lo que decían. Aunque el salón estaba a menos de veinte grados, estaba tan lleno de gente que no se sentía el frío. Incluso habían personas afuera.

—Por cierto, alguien podría preguntarle a Pao y a Vania si están bien esperando afuera.

—Yo voy.

—Gracias Luna.

Aquellos que esperaban afuera, eran los que no podían entrar debido a que sus poderes eran afectados por el frío como el poder de Soda de Paola o la genalinez de Vania; así como varias de las chicas recién aparecidas.

—¿Cómo sigue la pequeña?

—¿A mejorado?

—¿Se recuperara?

—¿Lograron salvarla?

Apenas salió Luna de la habitación, fue bombardeada por preguntas.

—Temo que sigue igual, su situación no a mejorado para nada.

—¿Aun con ese terrible frío?

—Si hasta acá se siente el frío.

—Si nos acercamos mucho nos quedaremos congeladas.

—Pues yo no estoy tan cómoda, sabían.

—Al menos puedes estar dentro.

—Por cierto… —Vania se alejo con Luna donde las otras chicas no las pudieran oír—. ¿Alguien sabe de las otras chicas esas que estaban antes de nosotras?

—Creo que una se llamaba Marisol y la otra Iris.

—Si y según recuerdo había un más que tenía alas como de ángel.

—Supongo que deben estar en alguna misión muy importante.

—Debe ser realmente importante, para que no hayan venido a ver a la pobre Mini Mina,

—Cálmate Vania, deben estar muy ocupadas. Mejor entraré para ver que sucedió con la niña.

Varias de las chicas que se habían quedado afuera se acercaron a Luna al oír que volvería a entrar.

—Dinos todo lo que sucede, de acuerdo Lunita.

—Está bien, las mantendré informadas.

Luna dejo a sus dos amigas y entro para encontrarse con una escena desgarradora. Chibi Mina se veía toda llorosa, estaba recostada rodeada de sus amigas, las chicas no podían dejar de llorar.

—Tranquila, ya verás que estarás bien.

Aunque las chicas trataban de darle ánimos, ni ellas mismas podían tragar su historia.

—Se que mienten,

Chibi Mina tosió varias veces, un líquido rojo salpico de su boca.

—Siempre quise celebrar mi cumpleaños en Marzo, pero no se podrá.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque nací en Noviembre.

—Ese es el espíritu pequeña, mientras te mantengas con ánimos, verás que todo pasará.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica apareció con un extraño aparato. Era la misma chica que ya antes habían conocido.

—No creía que fuera tan tarde, pero han hecho bien al congelar la habitación.

—Gracias —Andrea estaba casi exhausta, pero aun así no dejaba de congelar el lugar.

—¿Shio?

—Háganme espacio —la joven Shio se acercó a la pequeña Mina y luego le conecto una serie de diodos sobre la cabeza—. No esta bien esto, nada bien —Shio consultaba una pequeña pantalla en su extraña máquina, donde se veía una silueta de Mini Mina y varios datos más.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Shio? —Edith se acercó a la joven Shio.

—Su condición esta avanzando más de lo normal.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Esta niña nació o más bien apareció como un error, una parte de Edith se separó de ella.

—Si recordamos eso, fue cuando Edith casi se muere.

—Sin embargo, lo que originó que esta niña tuviera vida propia, es un misterio. Pero al parecer, ese proceso solo esta degenerando aun más rápido por el uso constante de sus poderes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es como una vela encendida, mientras más fuerte arda su llama, su vida se extinguirá más rápido.

Las chicas se acongojaron al oír esto, Edith se abrazo más fuerte de Hell.

—¿N-no hay u-una forma de sal-salvarla? —Edith habló muy nerviosa, rezando por que su pregunta tuviera una respuesta afirmativa.

—Incluso yo siendo una de las genios más grandiosas que hay… no logró aun encontrar una solución a este problema.

Edith casi rompe a llorar al oír esta terrible declaración.

—Aun no esta todo perdido.

—¿Pero dijiste que ni tu podías entender todo esto?

—Yo no, pero puedo acceder a un modo mucho más inteligente… auque algo más peligroso.

Ninguna de las chicas entendía las cosas que decía Shio, sin embargo, esta se veía muy segura de si.

—No creí tener que decrecer tanto, pero no veo otra alternativa para este problema —Ana se comió varios dulces, al tiempo que empezaba a perder años y con ello, su cuerpo se encogía.

—¿Qué estas haciendo Shio?

Las chicas se notaban muy preocupadas, pero no sabían que hacer. Nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo su joven amiga, quien se hacia cada vez más joven.

—Así que no hallaste otro modo —la puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez entro alguien conocida, varias de las chicas se pusieron en guardia al verla.

—¿Qué haces "TÚ" aquí?

—Acaso quieres más, Gata Negra.

—Kuro, viniste a que te golpeara de nuevo…

—Calmadas, no vine a pelear. Esta vez vengo en son de paz. Me interesa más ella —la recién llegada señalo a la pequeña, que se hacia cada vez, más pequeña.

—Es cierto, tú estabas antes con ella. ¿Debes saber que le pasa?

—Es simple, el poder secreto de Ana es que con cada año que se quite, su coeficiente se multiplica por diez.

—Debe ser increíble esa habilidad.

—Lo es, pero es muy peligrosa.

—Kuro, estas aquí… —Shio miró de reojo a la recién llegada-

—Ten cuidado Ana —Kuro le advirtió a su amiga, pero esta solo seguía regresando en edad.

—No hay de otra alternativa, con cada año que pierdo, mi coeficiente aumenta en una cantidad exponencial… y para este problema, necesitare perder toda la edad que me sea posible.

—Recuerda no regresar más allá de la barrera de tres años, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa si cruza ese límite? —preguntó Edith muy nerviosa.

—Con cada año, su mente crece pero su cuerpo pierde facultades. Aunque sea muy inteligente, sigue teniendo un cuerpo infantil.

—¿Eso es malo? —ahora era Alix la intrigada ante la explicación, que solo le generaba más dudas al grupo.

—Si su cuerpo se hace cada vez más joven y su mente evoluciona cada vez más, llegará a haber un momento, en que su mente no pueda caber dentro de su cuerpo y…

Kuro guardó silencio.

—¿Mo-morirá?

—Si ella llega a bajar del año, su cuerpo será el de un bebé. No tendrá medio de comunicarse con nosotras, aun cuando logre desentrañar todos los misterios del universo —Kuro estaba bastante sería—. Si baja aun más, su cuerpo desaparecerá, dejando una consciencia que solo se perderá en el vació del espacio.

—¡DEJA DE HACERLO, ANA! —Edith fue la primera en oponerse al escuchar la historia.

—Ya e tade, Edi —respondió la cada vez más joven Ana, con una sonrisa.

—Deja de hacerlo, por favor.

—No lo hagas, ¡podrías morir!

—Buscaremos otra forma…

La pequeña Edith comenzó a toser un líquido rojo y viscoso por la boca.

—No hay velta atas, ella no poda aguantal muto más.

—Haremos algo, algo se nos ocurrida —Editha estaba prácticamente suplicando a una ya casi Ana bebé—. ¡Si te perdemos por salvarla!

—A no veta atas —una Ana atrapada entre el año y medio de edad, solo se despidió de sus amigas.

—¡ANA!

El cuerpo de Ana se comenzó a hacer aun más joven y poco a poco, se estaba desintegrando en el aire. Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, una especie de burbuja de siete colores la succiono, junto con todos los pequeños fragmentos suyos, dispersados en el aire.

—Por Dios, si que eres idiota.

Todas las chicas giraron la cabeza en dirección de la autora de la voz, aquella otra pequeña científica rival de Ana. La chica con el poder del jugo en polvo, la rival personal de Ana en la carrera para salvar a Mini Edith y quien, había impedido que Ana se desintegrara.

—Sino es por Soledad, ya fueras solo polvo cósmico —detrás de la pequeña, se podía ver a una exhausta Soledad, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Descansa Sol, volaste a toda tu capacidad ya. Yo me encargo de esta pequeña idiota.

La pequeña rival de Ana, comprimió la burbuja en la que se encontraba Ana, hasta que esta casi desapareció, luego al reventarse, apareció una Ana de casi la misma edad de las demás chicas del grupo.

—Como me duele la cabeza —fue lo único que dijo Ana.

Las chicas emocionadas corrieron a abrazarla, mientras la recién llegada solo caminaba en dirección de Chibi Edith, luego sacó aquello por lo que había mandado a Soledad a aquella extenuante misión por todo el mundo.

Un pequeño cofre hecho de oro.

—Si todo sale bien, esto te salvará.

La pequeña abrió el cofre y de este sacó lo que parecía un polvo granuloso de color blanco, luego lo mezclo en agua y se lo dio de beber a la pequeña.

—Si creen en Dios, recen porque funcione.

Y como por arte de magia, todo el caramelo que había estado perdiendo la pequeña Edith, comenzó a ser reabsorbido por su cuerpo.

—¿Estoy viva?

Las chicas corrieron a abrazar a la pequeña Edith y a las personas que la habían salvado. Sin embargo, estaban tan emocionadas con esto, que ninguna noto cuando Kuro tomo un poco del caramelo que había quedado de lo que Mini Edith se había comenzado a disolver, así como parte del polvo que habían usado para salvarla.

—Gracias, ya tengo lo que vine a buscar.

Kuro se desapareció luego de sonreír de forma malvada.

—Gracias por salvarme Milei —Shio le agradeció algo avergonzada a su amiga.

—Descuida, no podía permitir que mi mejor rival se perdiera hoy. Luego de quien me reiría y me mofaría cuando la derrote… así como te derrote hoy, verdad Shio.

—Casha, pero hoy no me lamento de haber perdido, gracias.

—De nada, cuando quieras. Pero también deberían agradecerle a Soledad, sin ella no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo.

—Cierto, gracias Soledad —Chibi Mina abrazo a su salvadora, pero se embarro toda de mazapán.

—Disculpa pequeña, me fui derritiendo por la velocidad… pero en poco estaré bien con este frío.

—Por cierto Milei… ¿Qué era esa cosa que usaste antes?

—Era la cosa más peligrosa y poderosa que el mundo a concebido… aquella capaz de hundir reinos y esclavizar a los humanos con su poder. Y la única, capaz de darnos nuestros poderes…

—Suena peligroso.

—¿Pero qué era?

—Solo una pequeña cosa a la que llaman… "Azúcar".

Continuará…


End file.
